An Impossible Love
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: Set after All Hell Breaks Loose. The most unexpected person brings Prue back from the dead. Leaving the sisters with a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I can hardly keep up with my other stories but I've been waiting forever to do this idea. It's set after All Hell Breaks Loose. It doesn't completely fit in with all the things that happened in it but it mostly does.

Disclaimer: Yes, because every teenager owns their own hit TV show.

Leo orbed into the manor to find Piper and Prue lying on the ground. Both were bleeding badly. He immediately ran over and started to heal the both of them. Piper slowly opened her eyes.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

Leo turned to Prue and still tried to heal her.

"No" Leo said. "No, this can't be happening"

Piper looked over.

"Leo? Leo, why is she waking up?" Piper asked panicked.

Leo didn't answer but she saw a tear fall from his eye.

"No, no, she isn't dead, Leo, say she isn't dead" Piper said starting to sob. "She isn't dead, she can't be dead"

Piper crawled over to Prue.

"Prue, wake up" Piper sobbed. "Please, Prue"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"Master, we have news" a demon said coming into the room. "The eldest Charmed One is dead"

The demon thought we would see the Source smiling but when he looked up the Source was anything but happy.

"No!" the Source exclaimed. "This was not how it was supposed to happen!"

"But master, the power of three is gone" the demon said.

"But she was needed" the Source said. "She was part of the plan"

"What plan, master?" the demon asked.

"None of your business!" the Source exclaimed. "Get me Shax, now!"

The demon hurried off to find Shax. A few minutes later Shax appeared.

"You stupid, ugly, idiot!" the Source bellowed. "You killed the wrong sister!"

Before Shax could respond he burst into flames.

"Rowell! I have a new mission for you!" the Source yelled. "Go up to the manor and bring back the Charmed One, then implant her with this"

The source held up a black ball.

"Shall I kill the other two?" Rowell asked. "We have the youngest trapped down here and the middle one should be weakened with her grief"

"Don't do it just yet" the Source said. "In fact, when they come back for Phoebe, let them have her"

"But…"

The source cut him off.

"I have my reasons do not argue with me!" the Source yelled.

"Yes master" Rowell said.

He shimmered out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

Piper sobbed while holding her sister's body.

"Please come back, Prue" Piper sobbed. "You have to come back"

Leo was watching in the corner, helpless, when he got a call from the Elders. Normally, we would have ignored it but if they could help bring Prue back, he would go. He told Piper where he was going but he doubted she heard him. He then orbed out. A few minutes after he had orbed out Rowell shimmered in. Piper stood up angrily.

"Get out or I'll kill you" Piper said, hate dripping from her words.

Rowell started chanting words in a language Piper didn't know. Piper heard Prue gasp for air on the floor. Piper looked down.

"Prue?" Piper asked.

Piper was so caught up in Prue being alive that she didn't notice the black ball thrown at Prue by Rowell or him shimmering out afterwards. Prue gasped for air still, even though she had been brought back she was still severely injured.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Leo! Hang in there Prue. Leo!"

Leo orbed into the manor.

"Heal her" Piper commanded.

Leo immediately knelt down and started to heal her. When Prue sat up Piper hugged her.

"I thought I had lost you" Piper sobbed. "You were dead, I thought you were dead"

"I was" Prue said confused. "I think"

"You were" Leo said. "Piper, did you do anything to bring her back?"

"No, I thought the Elders did it" Piper said.

Leo shook his head.

"I was in the middle of trying to convince them to bring Prue back" Leo said. "But they weren't going to do it"

Piper thought for a second.

"Wait, there was a demon here" Piper said. "He started chanting something and that's when Prue came back"

"A demon brought me back, why?" Prue asked. "If anything they'd want me dead"

Prue looked around.

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe made a deal with the Source to reverse time to save Piper" Leo said. "The deal was she would stay there if time was reversed"

"We have to go get her" Prue said.

"You're not going anywhere" Piper said. "You just died Prue and we have no idea why you were brought back by that demon"

"Well Phoebe could die if we don't get her out of there" Prue said. "Plus we're going to need her to vanquish Shax"

"She has Cole with her, he won't let anything happen to her" Piper said.

"Cole? This is supposed to be comforting?" Prue asked. "She went down there to _save_ him, that's what got us in this mess"

Piper shook her head.

"I can't believe you" Piper said.

"Leo, orb us down there, I'm bringing Phoebe home" Prue said.

Leo looked at Piper who nodded. He orbed them all down to where he last saw Phoebe. Phoebe was sitting on the ground staring at the entrance. Cole was standing next to her.

"Piper" Phoebe said. "Prue. You guys are safe"

Prue nodded.

"Let's get out of here" Piper said.

"You probably can't orb out" Phoebe said. "The Source is anything but stupid"

"Well, we're not so sure about that" Piper said.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll explain once we get out of here" Prue said. "And there's no harm in trying to orb out of here"

Leo took everyone and orbed them back to the manor.

"That was too easy" Piper said, suspicious. "All of this is very, very weird"

"So what exactly has been going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Well you explain this to the both of them, I'm going to go talk to the Elders" Leo said.

Piper nodded and quickly kissed him. He orbed out.

"Okay" Piper said. "When you guys were in the underworld, time was reversed. Everything happened like the morning when all of this started. Prue and I found Shax in the manor. Only this time when Prue called for you and Leo, you were both in the underworld. Shax formed an energy ball and threw it at the doctor. Prue then pushed the doctor out of the way and it hit her instead. She was sent through the wall. Then all I can remember is seeing the doctor get killed. The next thing I know Leo is kneeling over me healing. He immediately turned to Prue but nothing happened. She was dead"

Piper brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I lost it" Piper said looking towards Prue. "All I could do was sit there and hold you and cry. About an hour later a demon shimmered in. He started chanting something and I heard Prue gasp for air. Then when I turned back he was gone"

"Maybe it wasn't a demon" Phoebe said. "Maybe it was another magical creature, a good one"

Piper shook her head.

"He shimmered" Piper said. "And he was dressed in all black, which, as we know, signals a demon"

"Or Prue" Phoebe added.

Everyone smiled a little.

"I just don't get why he would bring back Prue" Piper said.

"Or why he didn't kill you too" Phoebe said. "It would have been the perfect chance, you were alone and grieving"

Phoebe looked to Cole.

"Do you know why he would do it?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Cole said. "I'm just as confused as you are"

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"It's almost midnight" Prue said. "We're all tired, so we're not going to be able to figure anything out. Let's all just go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning"

Everyone nodded. Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue tightly.

"We love you" Piper said. "And promise us you won't ever do something like that again"

"You know I can't promise that" Prue said.

"Yes, you can" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed.

"Good night, guys" Prue said standing up. "Now all of you up to bed, move"

Piper and Phoebe smiled.

"Yes, Mom" Phoebe teased.

Prue smiled and shooed all of them upstairs. She sat back down on the couch to think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little while later Piper sat in her room crying. Leo orbed in and hugged her.

"She just doesn't get it" Piper said. "She's always putting us first, the innocents first, well what happens when today happens again? Only she doesn't magically come back. She's so concentrated on not losing us that she doesn't realize what would happen if we lost her"

Leo held Piper closer. In Phoebe and Cole's room Phoebe was thinking the same thing, except she felt guilty.

"She's always putting us first, and we're always letting her" Phoebe said. "Then today I was so selfish just to go down there and leave those two without the power of three. Then Prue puts herself before the innocent and dies. This isn't fair; we shouldn't have come that close to losing her"

"Phoebe, maybe we should stop seeing each other" Cole said.

"What? I'm sitting here upset and you tell me you want to break up?" Phoebe asked upset. "Especially after what I did today, what I almost lost today because I down there saving you"

"That's my point Phoebe" Cole said. "I can't keep being with you when you're risking other peoples' lives to save me. I can't be responsible for you losing your sisters or anyone else's life. This time you were lucky, but next time you might not be, and next time it could be you that dies"

"I won't let you do this" Phoebe said. "If you break up with me then everything that I've done will be in vain. Cole I don't think you get that I can't live without you"

"But I can't let you…."

"Nobody will lose their lives" Phoebe said.

"You can't promise that" Cole said.

"And you can't promise that if you leave I won't die anyway" Phoebe said. "That's just it, nobody can control what's going to happen"

They both were quiet.

"Promise me you won't leave" Phoebe pleaded.

Cole came over and hugged Phoebe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DOWNSTAIRS

Prue sat on the couch as she usually did. First one up and last one down, that was how it had always been. Truthfully, Prue was just as puzzled as her sisters why she had been brought back. Why would evil want her to stay alive when the entire time their goal had been to kill her? All she remembered was seeing the energy ball and then feeling this sharp pain that hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. The she heard voices that sounded so familiar. Prue put her head in her hands and thought for a second. Soon her head shot up as she realized who the voices had belonged to.

"I really was dead" Prue said softly.

So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

8:00 AM

Prue woke up to a searing heat overwhelming her body. She ran to her bathroom to splash her face with cold water. After splashing her face with water the heat subsided and she started to shiver. Prue went back into her room and wrapped in a blanket. Her head started to pound and she started rocking back and forth trying to escape the pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided and everything returned to normal. She slowly made her way to her bathroom to take a shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN THE KITCHEN A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Piper stood at the counter making pancakes when Phoebe and Cole came into the kitchen.

"Morning Pheebs" Piper said.

"Good morning" Phoebe said. "Where's Prue?"

"Sleeping" Piper said.

"Sleeping?" Phoebe asked. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know" Piper said.

Just then Prue came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" Piper asked.

"No thanks" Prue said.

Piper looked at Phoebe who shrugged.

"Okay, you never turn down coffee, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I just don't feel very good" Prue said.

"Maybe we should tell Leo, after yesterday I don't think we should risk anything" Piper said concerned.

"It's just a bug, Piper" Prue said. "It's nothing to worry about. What we do have to worry about is vanquishing Shax"

"I was just about to head down there to see if I could find out what's going on" Cole said. "I'll see if I can find out where he is too"

"Do you really think that's wise considering the whole reason we died was because you were caught" Prue said.

"The way I see it is there was a reason a demon brought you back, and your side has no idea what that reason is. If you want to find out then I'm going to have to go down there" Cole said.

"He's just trying to help, Prue" Phoebe said. "Believe me; I don't want him going down there either"

Prue's face suddenly drained of color.

"Prue?" Piper asked concerned.

"I'm…I'm fine" Prue stuttered.

"Prue, maybe you should go lay down" Phoebe said.

"No" Prue said the color returning to her face. "I'm fine; I just got a little dizzy"

"I should go now" Cole said to Phoebe. "I'll be back"

"Be careful" Phoebe said.

Cole shimmered out. Prue stood up.

"So, when do we want to vanquish Shax?" Prue asked. "Because I only took today off from work"

"Prue, you looked like you were about to fall over a minute ago and now you want to go vanquish the demon that killed you" Piper said.

"Do you want to give him time to make another plan, one that will kill the three of us for good?" Prue asked.

"No, but I don't want to summon him when we aren't ready" Piper said.

"We have the spell" Prue said. "If we keep Leo nearby and we all stick together we should be fine"

Just then Leo orbed in. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"The Elders just got word from one of their sources that Shax is dead" Leo said.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "How is that possible?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"You told me she would be strong enough" the Source said.

"She is" the hooded figure said. "Her body is just adjusting. All of the good in her blood is trying to fight it"

"Maybe I should bring her down here" the Source said. "Take her away from the power of her sisters"

"I have warned you not to until it is absolutely necessary" the figure said. "The longer she is with her sisters the stronger she is when it comes time"

"What happens when they discover it?" the Source asked. "The Elders will surely try to stop it"

"And they will fail" the figure said. "As good as Prue Halliwell is, she's still human"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO HOURS LATER AT THE MANOR

Piper stood at the podium flipping through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe and Prue sat on the couch.

"We've each looked through there ten times" Phoebe said. "We can't find anything when we don't know what we're looking for"

"But we do know what we're looking for" Piper said. "A demon that can bring back the dead"

"Since when were we looking for that?" Prue asked.

"Since a few minutes ago" Piper said.

It was quiet.

"Is anyone else sweating to death in here?" Prue asked.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other.

"Prue, it's freezing in here" Phoebe said. "It's the middle of winter"

"Prue, I'm worried about you" Piper said. "Are you running a fever?"

"No, I'm just a little warm" Prue said. "I'll be fine, now keep looking"

Piper flipped through the pages.

"So far I've found two demons that can bring back the dead" Piper said. "Egan and Rowell, but I think only one would apply to this case"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Egan only brings back animal related beings" Piper said.

"So Rowell brought me back?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at Leo who was sitting in the corner. With the mention of Rowell he had started to look worried.

"What are you not telling us?" Piper said turning to Leo.

"Have you finished reading about the demon?" Leo asked.

Piper looked down and finished the page.

"Uh oh" Piper said.

"Care to share with the class?" Phoebe asked.

"Rowell works for the Source and the Source only" Piper said.

Everyone sat there quietly. A few minutes later Cole shimmered in.

"Did you find anything out here?" Cole asked.

"We think Rowell is the demon that brought Prue back" Phoebe said. "He works for…"

"The Source" Cole said. "I know…I actually know him"

"Did you find out anything?" Phoebe asked.

"There are a lot of rumors going around" Cole said. "But there was one thing that kind of makes sense if Rowell brought back Prue"

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"The one thing that I kept hearing was the Source vanquished Shax" Cole said. "If the Source had Prue brought back then obviously he didn't want her dead. If Shax was the one that killed her, then it would make sense that the Source vanquished him when he killed her"

"So Shax is dead?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded.

"Then that leaves one big question" Phoebe said. "Why does the Source want Prue alive?"

"I should go notify the Elders about what we've learned" Leo said. "Maybe they'll be able to answer that question"

Leo orbed out.

"We should try to summon Rowell and see if we can get him to tell us what the Source is doing" Phoebe said.

"Believe me, you don't want to do that" Cole said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because Rowell is one of the most powerful demons there is" Cole said. "Even if you could summon him, he could kill you within three seconds"

"He didn't kill us before" Piper said. "And he had the perfect chance"

"That's because he was here to bring Prue back" Cole said. "There's no guarantee he won't kill you or Phoebe now"

"So let me summon him" Prue said. "He won't kill me if the Source wants me alive"

"No" Piper said. "Just because the Source doesn't want you dead, doesn't mean he won't injure you or kidnap you or do something to you"

"I can get away" Prue said. "We have to do something"

"I agree, but we don't have to do something that could be dangerous" Phoebe said.

Just then Prue disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"What the hell?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Actually, the opposite" Piper said. "Those were orbs. Leo!"

Piper waited for a few seconds.

"Leo!" she shouted again.

There was still no response. A woman orbed into the attic.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"My name is Erica. I've been sent by the Elders to tell you that your sister is safe. She's with the Elders and Leo" the woman said. "If you're in any danger just call for me since Leo will be busy for a few hours"

"What is she doing up there?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not a liberty to say" Erica said. "I have to go"

Erica orbed out.

"This is ridiculous" Piper said. "Of all the people who could kidnapping our sister, I didn't think it would be the Elders"

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything that could help us?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"There were a lot of different rumors floating around" Cole said. "Half of them weren't true, probably"

"Well what were some of the ones you heard repeated?" Phoebe asked. "Because the Elders for some reason took our sister and aren't telling us why"

"Mostly the demons were talking about why Shax was vanquished and there was a few demons saying Rowell implanted something in Prue" Cole said. "But Piper would've seen it"

Piper bit her lip.

"I was really upset, I could've missed it" Piper said. "I don't know. Phoebe, what if you could get a premonition of what happened. Maybe it would help us figure out what's going on"

"I can try but I don't know if it will work" Phoebe said. "Give me your hands"

Phoebe took Piper's hands and concentrated. She was then hit by a premonition.

_Leo was watching in the corner, helpless, when he got a call from the Elders. He told Piper where he was going but he doubted she heard him. He then orbed out. A few minutes after he had orbed out Rowell shimmered in. Piper stood up angrily._

_"Get out or I'll kill you" Piper said, hate dripping from her words._

_Rowell started chanting words in a language Piper didn't know. Piper heard Prue gasp for air on the floor. Piper looked down._

_"Prue?" Piper asked._

_Piper was so caught up in Prue being alive that she didn't notice the black ball thrown at Prue by Rowell or him shimmering out afterwards._

_The scene then changed to the underworld._

_"You told me she would be strong enough" the Source said._

_"She is" the hooded figure said. "Her body is just adjusting. All of the good in her blood is trying to fight it"_

_"Maybe I should bring her down here" the Source said. "Take her away from the power of her sisters"_

_"I have warned you not to until it is absolutely necessary" the figure said. "The longer she is with her sisters the stronger she is when it comes time"_

_"What happens when they discover it?" the Source asked. "The Elders will surely try to stop it"_

_"And they will fail" the figure said. "As good as Prue Halliwell is, she's still human"_

Phoebe snapped out of her premonition.

"Did you see it?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"She was implanted with something" Phoebe said. "But that's not all I saw"

"What else?" Piper asked.

Phoebe repeated the conversation the Source had had with the figure.

"Discover what?" Piper asked out loud.

Phoebe and Piper looked at Cole.

"It could be anything" Cole said. "Something to turn her evil, a sickness, or…"

"Or what?" Piper asked.

"There was a rumor going around the underworld that maybe the Source…could have…implanted her with his heir" Cole said.

Dun dun dun. So, thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"His heir" Phoebe repeated. "So she's…"

"Pregnant with a child from hell" Piper said. "That can't be true, Prue's not pregnant"

"It's just what I heard" Cole said. "It's probably not true"

"Well whatever's wrong with her we need to get her back because the Elders tend to make everything worse" Phoebe said.

"Agreed" Piper said. "The question is how do we get up there?"

"Well, we need Leo" Phoebe said. "Or for that matter a whitelighter who isn't afraid to break the rules"

"In other words Leo" Piper said.

"Couldn't you use a spell?" Cole asked.

"Maybe" Phoebe said. "But they have really strong magic guarding "up there""

"We could use the, to find a lost witch, spell" Piper said. "Maybe that would work"

"It's worth a try" Phoebe said.

"I'll get the spell" Piper said.

"I'll get the ingredients" Phoebe said.

Right when they started to collect things Leo and Prue orbed in.

"Now I'm extremely pissed off" Prue said Leo. "Why the hell were they poking me with a bunch of needles?"

"They're trying to figure out what the demon implanted you with" Leo said.

"Well could they figure it out without losing half my blood" Prue said.

Prue stepped forward but fell to her knees.

"Prue" Piper said hurrying toward her.

Phoebe followed behind her.

"Hot" Prue said softly. "Really hot"  
Sweat was pouring down Prue's face. After a few minutes of Leo trying healing and everyone worrying Prue stood back up.

"Prue, be careful" Piper said, helping her up.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "Actually, I'm better then fine, what did you do?"

"We didn't do anything. Prue what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I feel really…good…and happy…it's weird" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Prue, why don't you go sit down" Piper said.

Prue went to sit on the couch.

"This is weird" Prue said with her head in her hands. "One minute I feel like I'm on fire and the next minute I feel better than I've ever felt"

Piper looked at Leo who shrugged.

"This is starting to scare me" Piper said. "One day you almost die and the next day this is happening. Leo did the Elders figure out anything from their tests"

Leo shook his head.

"Maybe we should test and see if she's…"

Phoebe trailed off.

"Test and see if I'm what?" Prue asked.

"You were implanted with something when you were brought back" Piper said.

"Yes I know; that's why I was being stuck with a million needles" Prue said.

"Well Cole said that some of the demons were talking that maybe the Source implanted you with his heir" Phoebe said.

Prue stared at Phoebe and Piper.

"So I'm pregnant?" Prue asked. "No, no, no! I'm not…I can't be"

"You might not be" Piper said. "We don't know"

"So how do we find out?" Prue asked.

"Well, you buy a pregnancy test" Phoebe said.

"If I was it would be a demonic baby, would a pregnancy test pick up on it?" Prue asked.

"Demonic or not, it's a baby" Phoebe said.

"Wait, don't you have to wait two weeks until you know?" Piper asked.

"We can't afford to wait two weeks" Phoebe said. "We should just try it now"

"What about the Elders?" Prue asked. "They took half of my blood, shouldn't they know if I'm going to have a baby from hell?"

"I don't think they were looking for a baby" Leo said.

"Prue, let's just go out and get it, it can't hurt to see" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR LATER

"Prue, are you done?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"It says to wait five minutes" Prue said. "There's still one more minute"

Prue stood in the bathroom nervously.

"Okay" Prue said to herself. "Just look at it"

She picked up the stick and her face drained of color.

"Prue" Piper said.

Prue opened the door, her hand shaking.

"Are you…?"

Prue nodded. Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue. The next thing they knew they heard a sob from Prue.

"Prue, it's okay" Piper said.

"I can't be pregnant with this thing" Prue said crying.

"Phoebe, take Prue to her room and I'm going to go talk to Leo and Cole" Piper said.

Phoebe nodded and Prue and she went to Prue's room. Piper went upstairs to the attic.

"She's pregnant" Piper said coming into the attic. "Now we know why he wanted her alive. The new question, what do we do now?"

"Piper…when the Elders find out" Leo said. "They're going to end the pregnancy"

Piper sighed.

"It's going to be up to Prue to decide if she's going to fight them" Piper said. "But for now, just don't tell them. Prue's having hard enough of a time right now"

Piper sat down.

"Right now" Cole said. "I think you're biggest concern is going to be keeping Prue away from demons. Just because Phoebe's premonition showed the Source wasn't going to take her away until necessary, the longer she stays here, the better"

"What about her being strong enough to handle the baby?" Piper asked.

"The Source wouldn't have implanted her with it if both she and the baby were going to die" Cole said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR LATER

Piper came up to Prue's room with some food. She opened the door to find Phoebe sitting on the bed with a sleeping Prue next to her.

"How is she?" Piper asked, whispering.

"She wouldn't say anything" Phoebe whispered. "She laid there until she fell asleep"

"Cole thinks we should put some kind of protection thing over her room while she's sleeping" Piper whispered.

"Tonight I think I'm just going to stay with her" Phoebe said.

"Me too" Piper said.

Piper went over and sat on the bed. She sighed as she looked at Prue.

"What do we do?" Piper asked. "I mean, the baby's evil but it's still a baby"

"I know" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EARLY NEXT MORNING

Prue woke up and raced into her bathroom. She immediately threw up when she got into the bathroom. A few minutes later she did the same again. She sat there a few seconds before getting up. She came back into her room and saw Phoebe and Piper asleep on her bed. She pulled the blankets over Phoebe and Piper before going downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. She looked down at her stomach and shook her head.

"I can't do this" Prue said to herself. "The baby is evil, it's not even mine"

Prue put her hand on her stomach.

"But it is mine" Prue said softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"Why have you called me here?" the Source asked.

"There's a problem" the hooded figure said. "One that requires the Charmed One to be brought down here"

"What's the problem?" the Source asked.

"I think it's better to show you than to tell you" the figure said.

The figure went over to a pool of what looked like water. In the water he pulled up and image. A young man with dark hair and wearing all black was standing in an alley. Suddenly a young woman his age with his same dark hair appeared.

"Ah, my sister, how long has it been?" the man asked.

The woman glared at him.

"Don't call me your sister. It disgusts me to even think I shared the same womb with you" the woman said.

The man laughed.

"Well you won't have to deal with that disgust much longer" the man said. "I will kill you, my dear sister. Just like you killed our father"

The image disappeared from the water.

"That man…"

"Was your son" the figure said.

"So the woman…"

"Was your daughter"

"But that's impossible" the Source said. "I was to get an heir"

"You did" the figure said. "But it looks like when your heir was created out of pure evil, another child was created out of pure good…and that child will be your downfall"

"What can I do?" the Source asked.

"Destroy the child before it is born"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN THE KITCHEN

Prue sat at the table, still thinking. She was lost in thought when she suddenly shimmered into the Source's lair.

"What am I doing here?" Prue asked.

"My son wanted to see his father" the Source said.

Prue tried to use her telekinesis but it didn't work, in fact, she couldn't even move.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk freely around here" the Source said.

He laughed.

"As soon as I'm done with what I have to do, you can go back up to your sisters" the Source said. "But first I have a problem to take care of"

"What problem?" Prue asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the Source asked.

"Because I'm seriously debating letting the Elders kill this child. Right now I won't, but do anything to piss me off and I might reconsider" Prue said.

The Source laughed again.

"You forget that you hold very little power in this situation" the Source said. "As much as you may hate this baby, I know you'd never let them kill it"

"Are you willing to bet this…thing's life on it?" Prue asked. "As far as I'm concerned, this baby's not mine"

"Ah, but it is" the Source said. "But since you insist I tell you what's going on, I guess it won't hurt to tell you since it will be over in a few minutes. One of your babies is about to die"

"One of my babies? There's more than one?" Prue asked.

Prue leaned forward and grabbed her stomach. She grimaced in pain.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Like I said, one of the babies has to die" the Source said. "But don't worry, it will be over soon"

A white beam shot out of Prue's stomach and knocked over the Source. The Source stood back up.

"What was that?" the Source asked.

"I guess the baby didn't want to die" Prue said still in shock.

First off, even though she is having twins, if you couldn't already tell, this story will be completely different from all of my other stories. It's in a different time frame and these babies are going be completely different from each other. I hope all of you don't feel like I'm completely obsessed with plots that involve twins or babies, trust me I'm not. I actually had this plot created before I did my last two stories; I just haven't had time to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect to get this many.

Prue shimmered back into kitchen. A few minutes later, Piper and Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Piper said.

Prue didn't respond; she just stared at her stomach.

"Prue?" Piper asked. "Prue?"

"What?" Prue asked, just realizing Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen.

"I said good morning" Piper said. "Prue, what's wrong?"

"I had a little trip this morning" Prue said. "To the underworld"

"What?" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"The baby shimmered me there" Prue said. "The Source was waiting"

"Prue, are you hurt? What did he want?" Piper asked.

"I'm not hurt" Prue said. "And he wanted to kill one of the babies"

"One of the babies?" Phoebe asked.

"Apparently I'm having twins" Prue said. "But guys, when he tried to kill one of them this white light shot out of my stomach and knocked him over"

"Why did he want to kill it?" Phoebe asked.

"I think because it's good" Prue said. "I can feel it now, it's like one is completely evil and the other is completely good"

"Prue, we should talk to Leo about this" Piper said. "Plus the Elders are going to want to do something about the evil baby when they find out"

"I don't think the Elders can do anything about the baby" Prue said. "My guess is if the Source couldn't kill the good one, the Elders can't kill the bad one"

"Okay, I'm going to go get Leo up" Piper said.

Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"I never went to sleep" Leo said. "The Elders called me up there last night and that's where I've been"

"So do they know about the whole twin thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, they also know why the good twin was created" Leo said. "There's a prophesy…"

"Why is there always a prophesy?" Prue asked. "Can't something just happen without it being predicted"

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, but waking up to puking your guts out and then getting sent down to the underworld by your unborn baby from hell makes me a little cranky" Prue said. "Continue on Leo"

"There's a prophesy about siblings that would change the battle between good and evil forever" Leo said. "One of the siblings would be totally evil the other one would be its opposite, totally good. From their birth the siblings were against each other. They would have killed each other except for one thing. The love they had for their mother. Both loved her and since they did they wouldn't harm each other…until she died. Then they would fight a battle with each other in which one of them would die, changing the balance of good and evil forever"

"No pressure" Prue said. "In other words I'm keeping my kids from killing each other"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 MONTHS (MAJOR TIME CHANGE, SORRY!)

"Stupid button" Prue said as the button popped off.

"Give it up, Prue" Piper said. "They aren't going to fit you"

"Maybe I can just go up another size" Prue said.

"If you go up another size, you might as well be wearing maternity clothes" Phoebe said.

"I have to go to work" Prue said. "And I have no clothes that fit me"

"Take today off" Phoebe said. "I'll go shopping with you"

"I've taken so many days off" Prue said. "I can't today"

Prue slipped on some old pants that barely fit.

"I don't care what I look like, they fit, I'm happy" Prue said.

Prue went downstairs.

"I'll see you when I get home" Prue said. "Phoebe, I'll be in the park again if you want to stop by and have lunch"

"Okay" Phoebe said.

"Bye" Piper said.

Prue got in her car. A few hours later she was in the park.

"Okay, just set that up over there" Prue said, irritated.

She saw a fireball form in her hand.

"Shit" Prue said to herself. "Come on kid, stop with the fireballs"

The fireball went out in her hand.

"Thank you" Prue said quietly.

She felt a little kick in her stomach. A couple seconds later she felt another kick from where the other baby was. Prue paused and smiled. For a second she forgot that the one of the babies was evil. For that second the babies were just…hers. She then noticed a man watching her from a distance. She knew it was a demon. The Source had kept his eye on her ever since the incident in the underworld. Not that the Elders were any better. Both sides were planning what to do when the time came. Each side wanted one baby dead and the other one to themselves.

"Ms. Halliwell" a man said. "We're ready to shoot"

"What? Oh, yeah" Prue said.

She went back to work. At lunch when Phoebe showed up, the demon was still there.

"Who's that guy?" Phoebe asked, looking at where Prue was staring.

"Not a guy, a demon" Prue said.

"What's he doing here?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Watching" Prue said. "I don't know why but so many magical beings are watching me and it's getting creepy"

Phoebe shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Prue did you ever think that maybe letting this pregnancy go on was a mistake?" Phoebe asked. "What if you get hurt?"

"I won't" Prue said.

"You don't know that" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed.

"Phoebe, as much as I'd like to just end this now and forget about it, I can't deny that in a way these babies are mine" Prue said. "I mean, sure they weren't created in the normal way but they're still mine"

It was quiet.

"They kicked today" Prue said, quietly.

Phoebe looked at Prue and smiled. They continued their lunch until Prue's time was up.

"I should get back to work" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATE THAT AFTERNOON

Prue walked into the manor only to find it empty. On the table in the hallway was a note from Phoebe.

_Prue, _

_I forgot to tell you I'm studying at the library after class. Be careful and call for Leo if anything happens. See you when I get home._

_Love,_

_ Phoebe_

Prue shook her head and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the container of ice cream out of the freezer and went to sit down. She was sitting there when a young woman appeared out of nowhere and collapsed on the floor.

"Leo!" Prue yelled.

Leo immediately orbed in.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I was sitting here and that girl just appeared" Prue said. "She's hurt badly"

"Do you know who she is?" Leo asked while trying to heal her.

"No, but is she going to be okay?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Leo said.

A fireball then formed in Prue's hand. She threw it at the Leo and the girl. Prue regained control fast enough to use her telekinesis to redirect the fireball away from Leo and the girl. Leo looked up at Prue for a second before finishing healing the girl. The girl opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" the girl asked sitting up. "Wait, how did I get back to the manor?

"Get back to?" Prue asked confused.

"Mom" the girl said surprised.

She got up and hugged Prue. Prue stood there awkwardly.

"Wait" the girl said backing away. "You're pregnant"

"Last I knew, yes" Prue said. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're from the future"

The girl nodded.

"If you're pregnant, then this must be 2006" the girl said. "So why was I brought back here?"

Prue and Leo looked at each other.

"We were kind of hoping you could answer that" Leo said.

"Leo, I think you might want to go get Piper and Phoebe" Prue said. "We'll wait while you go do that"

Leo nodded and orbed out. Prue and the girl stood there awkwardly.

"So you're my daughter" Prue said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three" the girl said.

Prue nodded. It was quiet.

"I'm sorry, this is just a little weird" Prue said.

"You're telling me" the girl said.

"Okay, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the future but I have to know" Prue said. "What happened to you to cause the injuries that Leo just had to heal?"

"I can't tell you that" the woman said.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Prue asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" the woman said. "But before I do tell you, now that you know you're having a girl, what would you name me?"

Prue smiled.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've always loved the name Anna" Prue said.

The young woman smiled.

"Your name is Anna?" Prue asked.

Anna nodded. Prue sat down on the couch.

"You always said I got my obsession with cookie dough ice cream from when you were pregnant" Anna said.

Prue laughed.

"So you're the one I can blame for the constant craving I have for this" Prue said.

Immediately when Anna sat down next to Prue, another large fireball appeared in her hand. Prue looked down at her stomach.

"Stop it" Prue said firmly.

The fireball fizzled out. Anna looked at the floor.

"He did it to you, didn't he" Prue said quietly. "Which means I'm dead"

Anna didn't say anything.

"I guess I hoped somewhere in the back of my mind that what Leo said wouldn't be true" Prue said.

Anna scoffed.

"It's our destiny" Anna said mockingly.

"I take it you've heard that a lot" Prue said. "Hopefully not from me"

"I never heard it from you" Anna said. "You said that you heard the same thing so many times but it means nothing"

"I think that even right now" Prue said. "You decide…"

"Your own destiny, no one else can" Anna said. "I know"

Leo orbed into the room with Piper and Phoebe.

"Leo kind of filled us in" Piper said. "What's going on?"

"Guys, meet your niece, Anna" Prue said. "The adult Anna"

"Whoa" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"She looks exactly like you" Phoebe said.

Anna and Prue smiled.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but we have to figure out why Anna's here" Leo said. "And then as much as this sucks…we have to send her back"

"We have to send her back to a battle where she almost died? No way, I won't" Prue said.

"We can't mess with time, you change one little thing and then it all changes" Leo said. "But we won't send her back until we find out why she's here"

"I'll be back in a second" Prue said, looking a little green.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded before hurrying to the bathroom. Right after she left a man who had the same hair and eyes shimmered in.

"Starting the family reunion without me?" the man asked smiling. "Isn't that a little rude? Well, well, Anna, aren't we looking better than before"

"You disgusting pig" Anna said angrily.

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother?" the man asked.

The man turned to Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.

"Anna, aren't you going to tell them my name?" he asked smiling.

"Caleb, go back to your own time" Anna said.

"Not until you come with me" Caleb said. "So I can finish killing you"

"Caleb…I must have picked the name" Prue said coming into the room.

Caleb turned towards Prue.

"Mom" he said.

Okay, I'm starting this new thing in my chapters where if I get more than three reviews I reply to them at the bottom of my chapters so they don't interfere with people reading the chapter. So if you reviewed, look down a few spaces, and you can see replies to your reviews.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES

P3Phoebe: Well the Source always needs a good ass kicking and there's many more to come in this story. Hope this chapter was as good as the other ones.

Mony19: If this chapter didn't help answer your question it was kind of like Newton's third law, for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. As soon as the baby was implanted the other baby formed as a way to equal out the sides.

charmed4eva1990: Thanks again for your review!

Afw, hinormajean, and Rachel.m.g: Glad you all like the story.

PrueTrudeau: I was hoping you'd start reading this story. Glad you like it so far.

Shawn-n-Bell: You're like my new best friend. Your reviews are so nice to read. This is where I'd hug you but that would be weird since I'd be hugging my computer screen.

TVCrazed: I so happy you're reading another one of my stories!

PaigeMatthews06: I'm glad I've kept my story interesting, usually that tends to fizzle out after my first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, I'm not quite sure what's going on here, but I do know that you're back in a reality where I'm still alive" Prue said. "And I will not stand for the either of you fighting"

"That's why she needs to come back to our own time" Caleb said. "Where she'll soon be joining you in the afterlife"

"So the minute I die you two try to kill each other?" Prue asked.

"Why not?" Caleb asked. "You weren't around to please anymore"

"You're just jealous that I got to talk to her" Anna said. "You've always been jealous"

"Oh please" Caleb said. "Why would I want to follow all of the rules and listen to those stupid Elders?"

Anna shook her head. Caleb formed a small fireball. Anna formed a small ball of white light.

"Both of you!" Prue exclaimed. "Now I don't know what it's like in your future right now but I know that I would never want you to kill each other"

"But I would" the Source said appearing. "What's a family reunion without the father?"

Phoebe and Piper stepped next to Prue.

"I'm not here to fight you" the Source said. "I'm here to see my son"

Anna stepped back towards her mother and aunts.

"You killed her" Anna said harshly. "You're the reason she died and I'm glad I killed you"

"Shut up Anna!" Caleb shouted. "She never would have died if you hadn't interfered"

The Source and Caleb then shimmered out leaving Anna with her mother and aunts.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe asked.

"Who cares" Anna said, starting towards the attic.

"Anna?" Phoebe asked. "What are you doing?"

"Killing my brother and his father" Anna said.

She went over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through it.

"Anna, you can't do that" Leo said. "You can't change the future"

"Why not?" Anna asked. "In my future there's nothing, okay, nothing!"

"But you've already changed it some" Prue said. "When you go back it might be different"

Anna turned her back to her mom. Prue went over to Anna and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you die" Anna said softly. "I can't let any of you die"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"So you've figured out to kill Anna?" the Source asked.

"After killing mom's sisters and that stupid whitelighter, it wasn't too hard" Caleb said. "Their weaknesses are each other"

The Source laughed.

"You definitely take after me" the Source said. "Now tell me in detail how I can kill Anna?"

This time Caleb laughed.

"No, Anna is mine to kill" Caleb said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER

"I won't send her back" Prue said.

"And neither will we" Piper said.

Leo sighed.

"If you don't send her back then the Elders will" Leo said. "She can't stay here, it's messing with destiny"

"She was about to die" Prue said. "I can't and I won't let her go back to that"

"Prue, she's in just as much danger here as she is there" Leo said. "Here there's the Source and Caleb to destroy her"

"But we're here too" Piper said.

"He's right" Anna said coming into the room.

"But Anna" Phoebe said.

"Aunt Phoebe" Anna said firmly. "Besides, you of all people should know that just because a Halliwell is dead doesn't mean you can't see them. If you were paying attention before I said Caleb was jealous because I get to talk to Mom when the Elders call me up there. I get to talk to all of you. Sure it's still a little lonely when I have to come back but I know you guys will always be there for me"

Everyone was quiet.

"Now the most important thing we can do is get Anna out of here before Caleb and the Source come back" Leo said.

"Fine" Prue said. "But she's not going back unprepared"

"Mom, you and Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe have taught me everything you know" Anna said. "I'm as prepared as I'm going to get"

"But you were hurt so bad" Prue said.

"He caught me off guard" Anna said. "It'll be different when I go back"

"I don't want the two of you to fight" Prue said.

"We have to" Anna said. "He's too far gone, Mom. As much as you tried to stop him, it didn't work. Maybe it this reality you can change that, but in mine…"

Prue hugged Anna.

"Prue, I found a spell" Piper said. "To send her back"

"I guess this is goodbye" Prue said.

"For now" Anna said. "I love you Mom"

"I love you too" Prue said.

Anna turned to face Piper.

"Thank you for teaching me to cook" Anna said. "You haven't yet, but you will"

"You cook?" Piper asked.

"Almost as well as you" Anna said. "Almost as well"

"I'm glad to see you don't inherit your mother's cooking gene…actually I don't think your mom has a cooking gene" Piper said smiling.

"Hey" Prue said. "I resent that"

Anna and Piper laughed. Anna looked at Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe" Anna said. "There's a lot of things I can thank you for, not all good. You taught me how to convince Mom to buy me stuff"

"Phoebe" Prue warned. "Don't even think about doing that again"

"Also" Anna added. "Thank you for teaching me to have fun"

"Yeah, she knows how to do that" Prue said. "A little too well"

Phoebe playfully glared at Prue who returned the glare.

"And Uncle Leo" Anna said. "Thank you for keeping us safe, even if we yelled at you for it"

"Something tells me I'm going to have a rough future" Leo said.

Anna smiled. She turned back to her mom.

"I don't think I can put into words what I want to thank you for" Anna said. "Thank you…for…for everything"

"Aw, you've already said goodbye to everyone" Caleb said. "That's good, now I can just kill you"

He shot a stream of black light at her. She was thrown into the wall behind her and then fell to the ground. Prue ran over to her.

"Leo" Prue said.

Leo kneeled beside her but couldn't heal her.

"You can't heal her" Caleb said.

"I'm sorry" Leo said softly.

"It's okay" Anna said. "But Caleb…if I'm going down, you're going down with me"

She shot a beam of white light out of her hand, exactly like Caleb had done. He fell to the ground.

"Sorry it had to end like this Mom" Anna said breathing heavily. "But I had to"

Prue looked from Anna to Caleb.

"I know" Prue said softly.

She kissed Anna's forehead.

"I love you" Prue said.

She looked up at Piper and Phoebe.

"Stay with her for a second" Prue said.

"Mom" Anna said.

"Anna, I have to" Prue said.

She stood up and hesitated before making her way to where Caleb was.

"Caleb…no matter what…I will never stop loving you" Prue said.

Caleb kept from making eye contact with her.

"Demons, don't love" Caleb struggled to say.

"You're not just demon" Prue said.

Caleb started to fade away and Prue looked over to Anna, who had started to do the same thing. They both disappeared and everyone in the attic was silent for a minute. Prue stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Prue" Piper said.

"I just want to be alone" Prue said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She continued to her room. Cole shimmered into the attic. He looked around.

"What did I miss?" Cole asked.

Phoebe sighed and put her head in her hands. She looked back up at him.

"Come with me" Phoebe said holding out her hand. "It's going to be a long story"

Once they walked out of the attic, it was just Piper and Leo.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better?" Piper asked. "If it even gets better"

Leo went over and held Piper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S ROOM

Prue sat on her bed upset and scared. She was going to die at the hands of the Source and her son. How could the future turn so bad? Her daughter was alone, all her family was dead. She couldn't let it happen; she couldn't let her sisters and her kids die.

_"This isn't fair" Prue thought. "I shouldn't have to make this decision"_

Prue got up off her bed and headed to the attic. While she was looking through the book Piper came in.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Stopping this before it gets worse" Prue said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Piper asked, concerned.

"There's a spell in here to relinquish powers, well that's what I'm doing" Prue said. "I'm taking away their powers"

"Prue, I don't think you can do that" Piper said.

"Well I can try" Prue said.

Piper came over to Prue and took her hands.

"Why don't you come sit down" Piper said. "And we'll talk about this"

"I don't want to talk" Prue said, upset. "I want to fix the mess of a future my kids are going to have. Caleb won't even live with me and Anna spends all her life being told that the only reason she was born was to kill her brother. They won't even have a childhood. The minute they're born, the Source will take Caleb and the Elders will take control of Anna. I mean how is it fair that I have to choose between that future or killing my babies?"

"It isn't fair" Piper said. "But no one's asking you to kill them"

"They might as well" Prue said. "That's the only way to stop that future from happening"

"There's other ways" Piper said.

"Like?" Prue asked.

"Well, I was thinking" Piper said. "What if we kill the Source?"

Okay, I know I usually do huge author's notes, but I'm just clarifying a few things. One, the reason I don't use the reviewer reply things is I have a terrible memory and when you use that thing you can't look back at what you've told a reviewer so I end up repeating things. Secondly, I'm going to say how the babies were created. I know I've already answered a couple reviewers about it but to clear up anymore confusion I'll put it up here. When the Source implanted Prue with his heir, destiny in its own weird way also made a good child as well. Anna's dad is the Source (even if she won't admit it), even if he implanted Prue with just Caleb. Basically all the good that would have been in Caleb, is in Anna. It's kind of like a good twin, evil twin thing. Also, the reason the adult Anna and Caleb aren't quite showing a lot of humanness is because in their future, Caleb was raised by the Source and Anna had a lot of influence from the Elders, so they weren't really raised human.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES

Mony19: Yeah, I'm actually still figuring out how I'm going to go with this. I have two different solutions to this problem I've created. Now I'll have to do is pick one, unfortunately that's been harder than it sounds. Thanks for your review and I'm glad that chapter answered your question. Thanks for reviewing!

shanfan: I've never really liked the idea of Prue and Cole together mainly because I never really liked Cole. I know a lot of people did but they made him change from human to demon one too many times. Cole will play a little part in this story since he's part demon and knows the Source, but mostly it's going to be between Prue and her sisters. Thanks for your review! Hope you keep reading!

P3Phoebe: Glad you love the names. I had two girl's names and two boy's names that I picked from. When I looked up their meanings I picked the ones that best fit the twins' personalities. Anna means gracious and merciful (which made sense cause she's the "good" twin) and Caleb means faithful and even if he is "evil" he's faithful to his parents. Thanks for your review!

PrueTrudeau: That would have been a really good idea if I had thought of it before I wrote the story. I told myself though that I would try to write a story that didn't involve Andy, just to see if I could do it. Who knows, maybe I'll end up bringing him in but I wouldn't begin to know how. I'm also really working on the acting for a reason thing. You've probably noticed that I have a problem with that in all my stories, so I'm working on it. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: You've become one of my looked forward to reviewers. You are so nice to me. I hope I can continue to feed that addiction I've caused you. And my name's Laura if you didn't read that in my profile. I thought I'd tell you that because it's the polite thing to do…I think…I don't know. I tend to babble a lot if you couldn't tell. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

PaigeMatthews06: Thanks for your review! Yeah, the reason I wrote 2006 instead of 2001 was, I'm slightly lazy and didn't want to put any effort into figuring out what date it was, but pointing out my errors is fine with me as long as it's constructive criticism. It helps makes my stories better.

TVCrazed: I answered your question in my author's note because I know other people were probably wondering the same thing, although I might start using it if more people start to review because my replies are taking up a whole page. Thanks for your review!

peanut2lb: Ah, yes, poor Prue. As you can tell with this chapter things are about to get even more difficult for her. Glad you like the story so far and glad that I've been able to keep up the Charmedness. And glad you liked the pregnancy test thing; I try to keep a human part to the sisters as well as a magical part.

bajacks, charmed4eva1990, and Afw: Glad you all like the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delayed update but I started school and it sucks. I have so much homework this weekend. Sorry that this is such a super short chapter. I'll try really hard to post a longer chapter soon.

Prue looked at Piper.

"Can we do that?" Prue asked.

"We got rid of the triad" Piper said.

"Cole got rid of the triad" Prue said.

"Well, we've vanquished other important demons" Piper said.

Prue sighed.

"Do you have a plan?" Prue asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet" Piper said.

Prue nodded and went to get the book.

"It can wait until tomorrow, Prue" Piper said. "You're exhausted"

"Right now, I just want to feel like I'm doing something" Prue said. "This entire pregnancy, I've just sat there. I never thought about what would happen in the future. I didn't let myself think about how bad the future could be even if I was still alive"

"Maybe you didn't do anything because in your heart you wanted so bad for everything to be good that you didn't think about any of the bad stuff that could happen" Piper said.

"But I _always_ think ahead" Prue said. "I always think about the future and what's going to happen. How could I be so stupid? My own son kills me in the future and I wasn't going to do anything to stop it"

"You can't blame yourself for not wanting to admit your son was evil" Piper said.

"But that's it" Prue said. "He's human so he still has a choice"

"Not as long as the Source is around" Piper said.

She sighed.

"Go to bed, tomorrow we'll start planning" Piper said.

Prue hesitated and Piper got up and hugged her.

"It'll be okay if we wait a night to start planning" Piper said.

Prue nodded and headed to her room. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. After tossing and turning she fell into an uneasy sleep and began to dream.

_She was someplace dark, she could hardly see._

_"You can't kill me" the Source's voice said. "Not if you want to keep your family alive"_

_Prue turned around but no one was there._

_"Where are you?" Prue asked._

_The Source laughed._

_"In the underworld" the Source said. "I'm just talking to you through your dream"_

_"How will killing you affect any of us?" Prue asked._

_ "You see, my son won't like his mother killing his dad. So then you'll start to lose control of your powers. He'll take control and he'll kill your sisters, your whitelighter, and then you'll wish you were dead yourself" the Source said._

_"You're lying" Prue said._

_"Are you willing to risk your families' lives on it?" the Source asked._

_Prue watched a scene start to form. Prue stood in the hallway in the manor. By now she was what looked like eight months pregnant. Tears streamed down her face and she saw Phoebe come downstairs._

_"Phoebe, stay away" Prue pleaded. "Please"_

_"Prue, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, concerned._

_Phoebe saw Piper and Leo's bodies lying in the hallway. Phoebe raced down and felt for Piper's pulse. _

_"Prue, what happened?" Phoebe asked, crying._

_When she turned to look at Prue her eyes had turned black, and she held a fireball in her hand. She threw it at Phoebe._

"No!" Prue shouted, waking up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"Are you sure it will work?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Either she won't attack or I'll make her go insane until she can't attack" the Source said. "A week full of those images and she won't be able to think much less vanquish something"

"But if it fails…" the cloaked figure said.

"Then I have a plan that I'm sure won't fail" the Source said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE MANOR

Prue sat at the kitchen table with her tea. Her hands had been shaking ever since she had woke up. The scene kept replaying in her head. She tried to tell herself it was a lie but the look of fear in Phoebe's eyes stayed in her mind. Trying, to keep herself preoccupied, she read the newspaper.

"Hey" Phoebe said coming into the kitchen with Cole. "Where's Piper?"

"I heard the shower turn on a couple minutes ago" Prue said.

Prue set the newspaper down so Phoebe couldn't see that her hands were shaking.

"Are you doing okay?" Phoebe asked. "With everything that's happened"

"I'm fine" Prue said.

It was silent.

"Did Piper talk to you last night?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

"I guess we should start working on a plan" Phoebe said.

Prue shrugged, not sure how to tell Phoebe she didn't think vanquishing the Source was a good idea.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think we should vanquish the Source" Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Piper said that last night you were all for it"

"Well, I was thinking about it last night and I came up with too many reasons why we shouldn't do it" Prue said.

"Really, name a reason" Phoebe said. "Cause I've got a list a mile high of why we have too"

"Pheebs, think about it, Caleb burns my toast when he doesn't like, he forms fireballs in my hand when he's mad at someone, and he does all this when he's in my womb" Prue said. "What do you think he's going to do when the three of us try to kill his dad?"

"Prue, you can control him" Phoebe said.

"For how long though" Prue said. "Right now I can, but can you guarantee in four months I won't lose control"

"Prue, if we don't vanquish the Source we'll all die" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe's right" Cole said. "It dangerous if you don't do something about the Source. I mean you've got at most five more months until you give birth and once you do, the Source is going to want you dead"

Prue pushed back her hair.

"All I know is I'm not sure I can keep control for much longer" Prue said.

"Did something happen that's making you doubt your control over him?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing happened" Prue lied. "I just have this really bad feeling"

Phoebe sighed.

"I think you should talk to Leo" Phoebe said "See what he thinks"

"Leo can't be positive about anything right now" Prue said. "He already said the Elders have never had to deal with anything like this before"

"I might be able to help" Cole said.

"Yeah right" Prue scoffed. "My son is nothing like you"

"Actually, besides the fact that he's the heir of the Source, he's not that different" Cole said.

A fireball formed in Prue's hand.

"Ah, Cole, why don't you go out into the living room, I'll be out in a second" Phoebe said, a little nervous.

Cole left the room and the fireball fizzled out.

"This is what I'm talking about" Prue said.

"Does the baby do that often?" Phoebe asked.

"Only when he's mad, which is usually when I get really irritated" Prue said. "That's why I try not to get irritated in public anymore"

"So far you've been able to extinguish them?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

"I think the three of us need to talk" Phoebe said.

"About what?" Piper asked, coming into the kitchen.

"We've run into a problem" Phoebe said.

"What kind of problem?" Piper asked, concerned.

"Prue doesn't think Caleb can handle us vanquishing the Source" Phoebe said.

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"I just have a feeling that if we vanquish him Caleb's going to get mad and when he gets powerful enough, he's going to take control" Prue said.

"But Anna's just as powerful" Piper said.

"She might be able to most of the time but what if he gets through" Prue said. "One time is all it takes to kill someone…and I couldn't live with myself if I did that"

"But if we don't kill the Source…"

"Then we'll die, I know" Prue said, getting upset. "But if we do vanquish him Caleb could kill the both of you"

Piper sighed.

"I still think the best option is vanquishing the Source" Piper said. "But I won't ask you to do it if you don't want to"

"It's not that I don't want to" Prue said, frustrated. "It's that I can't"

"But you can" Phoebe said.

Piper nudged Phoebe and glared.

"I think the best thing we can all do now is think about the consequences for both actions and then make the decision" Piper said, attempting to keep Prue from getting upset.

Prue nodded and tried to shake the images her dream had left her from her head. It remained quiet for a second.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "You should go talk to Cole"

Phoebe looked at Prue for a second, still concerned.

"I'm fine" Prue said, irritated.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

She left the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to go lie down" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CONSERVATORY

"What did you guys decide?" Cole asked.

"We haven't decided anything" Phoebe said.

"Listen Phoebe, I know the Source" Cole said. "He has everything planned out, there's no way he isn't going to try to kill Prue after Caleb's born. Once Prue is dead, he'll kill you and Piper and he'll try to kill Anna anyway he can"

"But if Prue's feeling is right, we could die anyway" Phoebe said.

"But at least then you'd have a chance" Cole said. "You could keep her somewhere away from people she could hurt. With the Source there'd be nothing you could do"

"What if we just waited until the babies were born to vanquish the Source?" Phoebe asked.

"You'd be risking him killing Prue before you could vanquish him" Cole said. "Chances are he already has a plan for when Prue goes into labor and if he gets to her before you do…"

"Then we die" Phoebe said. "Why is it the consequence to every single one of our actions is death?"

"I think your best bet is to vanquish the Source now" Cole said.

"So do I" Phoebe said. "But if Prue doesn't think that then we'll never be able to do it"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES

Brittany: Can I hug you? Seriously, you are so nice. I don't even deserve that niceness now that I've made you wait for an update and it's not even a very good chapter. I'm going to try very hard to get my next chapter up within a week. Tomorrow I'm having a family reunion so I won't be able to do anything and during the week I'm completely buried in homework, so it'll definitely be at least a week. I hope I'm not causing you to go through withdrawal.

Prue Trudeau: Glad you liked the chapter. I'm amazed myself that I'm not putting Andy in the story. I guess I'm really trying to keep to the main plot. With my other stories I've always kind of wandered away from it. I really want to focus on Prue, Caleb, and Anna and all of their dysfunctional family problems. Also, you were half right with the title thing. The title is about the twins and it's also about Prue's love for the twins. And don't worry about the rambling, if I had a penny for every time I started to ramble I'd be a millionaire. I always appreciate your reviews.

PaigeMatthews06: I don't really know why I had Prue do that. I was just trying to include the sisters as much as I could, I guess. Thanks for your review!

Kate: No suggestion I ever get will be stupid. I love all suggestions. I've been struggling through this whole story if I'm going to have Piper get pregnant. I want to keep to the regular timeline but it might feel like I'm putting too much in at one time if I have Piper get pregnant. Then when I have too much I usually can't cover both things as good as I want to. If that made any sense to you, good cause it stopped making sense to me after the first couple sentences. Hope you review again and glad my story's good even without Chris!

TVCrazed: Yeah, looking back Anna and Caleb did die too fast but when you're writing everything always happens much slower, so sorry. Thanks for your review!

Mony19 and charmed4eva1990: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you both liked the chapters.

ToxicDuck77: Kristy, you're weird. I just thought you'd like to know that. And if I'm your mother then that makes you an uncute, yucky daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The joys of being sick have kept me from writing and I still feel like crap. I'm also kind of falling asleep right now so if the chapter's not as good as usually, that's why.

A WEEK LATER

Prue had pretty much been in her room all week. Piper and Phoebe had tried to talk to her but she kept using the excuse it was just morning sickness. After waking up with the image of Phoebe's face in her mind, Prue was done. She tapped into Caleb's power and shimmered into the underworld. She knew the Source was the one planting the images in her mind. She would've vanquished him already if the nagging feeling she had in the back of her head didn't keep telling her what he was saying was right.

"I don't remember summoning you" the Source said.

She could tell he was smiling by his voice.

"I'm not going to vanquish you" Prue said. "Why are you still sending the images?"

The Source didn't respond.

"Stop sending the images" Prue said. "Or you will regret it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the Source said.

"If you expect me to believe that, you're stupider than I thought" Prue said.

"Tell you what, I'll stop sending the images if you'll help me" the Source said.

"Now I know you're an idiot" Prue said. "Good beings don't help the Source of all evil"

"You just did" the Source said.

The Source grabbed her hand and cut it with an athame. Prue snapped her hand back in pain. Sensing the pain, Caleb shimmered her back to the manor. Prue went to the bathroom and started cleaning her hand off. She was still cleaning it off when someone knocked on the door.

"Prue, are you in there?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "I'll be out in a second"

"I've been trying to find you for the last half hour" Piper asked. "Where were you?"

"I've been here, I guess we must have just missed each other" Prue said.

She tried not to scream and she cleaned the wound with peroxide. Piper heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Prue said. "I'm just having a little bit of morning sickness"

"Okay, I'll be down in the kitchen" Piper said.

Prue wrapped her hand in a bandage. She walked out of the bathroom and started towards her room.

"What'd you do to your hand?" Piper asked.

Prue jumped and turned around. Piper was standing behind her with her arms folded.

"I thought you were going to be in the kitchen" Prue said.

"I decided to wait for you" Piper said. "Which leads to the question, what did you do to your hand?"

"I cut it on a piece of glass" Prue said.

"And you didn't have Leo heal it?" Piper asked.

"I didn't want to bother him" Prue said. "It's just a little cut"

"Let me see" Piper said.

"Piper, it's fine" Prue said.

Piper took her hand and carefully unwrapped the bandage.

"That's not a little cut" Piper said.

She looked at Prue.

"This won't work if you keep keeping secrets" Piper said. "It's too dangerous"

"Fine I went down to the underworld this morning and the Source cut my hand with an athame" Prue said. "Happy?"

She started to walk to her room.

"Why were you in the underworld?" Piper asked.

"Because I was stopping the Source from sending the images of you and Phoebe dying into my dreams" Prue said. "There, you know the whole story"

"Prue, stop" Piper said.

Prue turned towards Piper.

"What do you want Piper?" Prue asked, not really irritated with Piper, just tired of dealing with all of this.

"I was just going to have to come downstairs so Leo can heal it" Piper said. "And maybe have him explain why he would cut you"

Prue sighed and followed Piper downstairs to the kitchen, where Leo was.

"What happened to your hand?" Leo asked, concerned.

He started to heal it.

"She went down to the underworld this morning and the Source cut it" Piper said. "Any idea why?"

"He could need her blood for something" Leo said. "A potion maybe"

"I don't like this" Piper said. "Who knows what he's going to do with it"

"I'm being summoned" Leo said.

He orbed out. Phoebe came into the kitchen just in time to see Leo orb out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue went down into the underworld this morning" Piper said.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"The Source also cut her hand with an athame" Piper said.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked; her face full of concern.

"I'm fine" Prue said irritated.

"Prue, we know this is hard for you" Piper said. "And we know you hate when people ask if you're okay and treat you like you'll break but there is so much at stake right now"

"You think I don't know?" Prue asked, not wanting to be as mean as she sounded. "Well guess what, I'm done. The Elders can have Anna and the Source can have Caleb and I can just go back to being normal. I'll work all day, come home, fight demons, go on dates, be able to see my feet, be able to wake up and not throw up, or shimmer somewhere, or form fireballs!"

Phoebe looked at Piper.

"I'm fat and my kids are going to kill their families" Prue sobbed. "And I'm fat"

Between the mood swings and the stress of the situation, Prue lost it.

"Prue, you're not fat" Piper said soothingly. "And everything will be fine"

Leo orbed back into the kitchen to find Piper hugging Prue. Phoebe put her finger to her lips, to signal Leo to stay quiet for a second.

"You can't even fit your arms around me" Prue said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes I can" Piper said, wrapping her arms above Prue's expanding stomach.

Prue looked up and saw Leo standing there.

"Sorry" Prue said, sniffling. "I didn't mean to start crying like that"

"It's fine" Piper said.

Prue turned to face Leo.

"What'd they say?" Prue asked.

"They don't know why exactly he would want your blood" Leo said. "But they do know that you have to stay out of the underworld from now on. In fact they want you to stay in the manor as much as possible and they want you to drink this"

Leo pulled out a potion.

"What is that for?" Prue asked.

"It'll help them find you if you ever disappear from their radar" Leo said. "It also can help them summon you back"

"Oh goody" Prue said. "I get a tracking device"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 ½ MONTHS LATER

Prue was sitting at the kitchen with her feet propped up. Phoebe stood by the counter.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have your life watched by someone twenty four seven?" Prue asked, glaring at Phoebe.

"Hey, I'm only following what the Elders told us to do" Phoebe said.

"The Elders can go screw themselves" Prue said. "I already am drinking their stupid little potion"

"We all just want you to be safe" Phoebe said. "And since that time is getting nearer, we have to be really careful"

"And I want to be able to go to sleep without knowing I'm being watched" Prue said. "It's creepy and slightly perverted"

"The Elders plan is just to keep you and babies safe" Phoebe said.

"I know" Prue said.

She gathered her momentum and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

Prue glared at her.

"If you must know, the bathroom" Prue said. "And you aren't coming in with me"

"But I am going to stand nearby" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe" Prue said. "I'm almost seven months pregnant with twins, do you know how many times I'm going to be running to the bathroom to pee"

"I'm sorry but would you rather have the Elders plan B" Phoebe said. "You're confined up there until forever"

"No" Prue said, sighing in defeat.

Phoebe looked down at Prue's feet.

"Prue, you have no socks on and no shoes" Phoebe said, a little confused.

"My shoes don't fit" Prue said.

"Oh, you don't have any shoes?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shook her head.

"Not even those flip flops that were a size too big?" Phoebe asked.

"It's freaky" Prue said. "It's like my feet just keep getting bigger and bigger, not that I can see them"

"I have an idea" Phoebe said. "Come with me"

"You're making me climb stairs?" Prue asked. "I'm already tired enough"

"Well I've got to go to go to a job interview so you're going to have to go to the club with Piper and you'll need shoes" Phoebe said.

"You know I haven't had to be watched over since I was five" Prue said. "Now if you'll excuse me someone's foot is on my bladder"

Phoebe followed Prue.

"Phoebe" Prue said in a warning tone.

"Prue" Phoebe said, copying Prue's tone.

The truth was Prue was getting a little nervous about being around Phoebe and Piper as her pregnancy progressed. Now matter how much she was assured Caleb couldn't take control. She was also beginning to get paranoid, with the Elders and her sisters so protective, every little thing was starting to freak her out.

"Tell you what, I'll stand in the hallway and see if I can get Leo to come stay with you" Phoebe said.

"Just drive me to the club" Prue said. "At least I'll be able to do something other then watch the stupid soap operas. I mean if you think my pregnancy is bad, nobody in those shows knows who the father of their baby is. I mean at least I know mine is the Source of all evil"

"Maybe you should get out of the house" Phoebe said.

Prue went to the bathroom and Phoebe waited. When she came out Phoebe took her upstairs while she found her some shoes.

"These were too big for me and since I have bigger feet than you, they should fit" Phoebe said.

"They're ugly" Prue said, looking at the green sandals Phoebe was holding.

"They'll match your outfit" Phoebe said, cheerily.

"That doesn't make them any prettier" Prue said. "Where did you get these?"

"They were a gift" Phoebe said. "From a guy"

"He got you shoes? Ugly shoes that were the wrong size?" Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"Hopefully you broke up with him" Prue said.

"Oh yeah" Phoebe said. "Now put them on"

"I'm seven months pregnant with twins and I'm wearing sandals" Prue said. "Now all of San Francisco can see how fat and swollen my feet are"

"Prue your feet are fine" Phoebe said.

Prue sat down on Phoebe's bed.

"Pheebs, as much as I hate to ask you this, can you put my shoes on?" Prue asked. "Piper usually helps me do it"

Phoebe helped Prue get the shoes on.

"I feel like a five year old" Prue said. "I can't even put my own shoes on"

"Ask any pregnant woman, they'll have the same complaint" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Prue got into the car and Phoebe walked with Piper into the club.

"After I'm done with the interview I'll stop and see if I can get you a pair of better looking shoes" Phoebe said.

"Thank you" Prue said. "I'd love you forever"

Prue went and sat on the couch. Her feet hurt so bad she couldn't bear to stand much. Phoebe went over to the bar were Piper was standing.

"She's just a tad sensitive today" Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe, I know you're talking about me" Prue said. "I'm not stupid"

"I was just telling Piper that I really hope I get this job" Phoebe lied.

"Uh huh" Prue said, unconvinced.

"Well I should go" Phoebe said. "I'll see you guys later"

Phoebe walked out the door. Piper sat doing paperwork. Prue sat there staring at nothing.

"Okay, seriously, you have to have something I can do" Prue said.

"Not really" Piper said.

Prue sighed and took out a book. She set it on her stomach well she searched for her reading glasses.

"That's creepy" Piper said.

"What?" Prue asked.

Piper pointed to Prue's stomach. The book was moving a little as one of the babies kicked. Prue laughed and took the book off her stomach.

"They were protesting being used as a table" Prue said.

Piper smiled and went back to work.

"Hey, just a warning, I have some lady coming in a few minutes for an interview, Justin is going to interview her but I'm going to still have to meet her" Piper said.

Prue was about to go back to reading when the door opened. A woman in her mid thirties walked in, she looked a little nervous.

"You must be Kate Marshall" Piper said, looking up.

"Yup" the woman said. "Are you Mrs. Halliwell?"

Piper nodded and smiled.

"Justin should be out in a few minutes to interview you" Piper said. "Anne can you go tell Justin Ms. Marshall is here?"

The bartender nodded and left.

"You can have a seat" Piper said to Kate.

It was quiet until Piper heard rustling and saw Prue behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

Prue pulled out a bag of mixed nuts.

"I'm starving" Prue said.

Piper smiled.

"Kate, this is my sister Prue" Piper said.

"I just had twins two years ago" Kate said. "I remember what it's like"

"Wow, that's weird" Prue said. "I'm having twins too actually"

"Yeah, it…sucked" Kate said. "Constantly hungry, your feet never stop hurting, the babies never stop moving"

"I know; it feels like a circus is going on in your stomach" Prue said. "It drives me crazy when I'm trying to sleep"

"You know what helps so much, this prenatal exercise class. The teacher is amazing and she also does a child birthing class. The exercise helps both you and the babies" Kate said. "If you want I can give you her name"

"Oh…"

"That would be great" Piper said, cutting Prue off.

Prue glared at Piper. The woman wrote down the name and address and Justin came in. Kate and he went into the back office.

"What was that?" Prue asked.

"You're complaining you don't have anything to do, this gives you something to do" Piper said.

"You guys won't let me stay five seconds by myself, how am I supposed to go to this class?" Prue asked.

"You'll be with twenty other pregnant women, I think you'll be safe" Piper said.

"This is not going to be fun" Prue said.

This chapter was just kind of a filler type. You'll find out why the Source needed her blood in the next chapter. There shouldn't be anymore time changes for a while. Again sorry about the delay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Okay there's not much really to reply to since I got less reviews than normal but I'm doing it anyway.

TVCrazed: I really just want to try to do this story without Andy. I want to keep the plot to Prue and the twins. Thanks for the suggestion, though and glad you liked the chapter. Sorry about the wait for the update.

ToxicDuck77: I've got one word for you, genetics.

PrueTrudeau: Brain Drain was actually kind of the inspiration for the thing. I'd write more but I'm so tired right now so thanks for reading and taking the time to review. Sorry about the wait for the update.

Kate: I'm glad you get what I'm talking about and I'm super glad you still like the story without Wyatt and Chris. Thanks for taking the time to review and sorry about the delayed update.

charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter and sorry about the delayed update. Thanks for reviewing.

Brittany: I so missed you review for the last chapter. Your reviews are the highlight of my day. I hope you review soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this yet another short chapter but there's just a lot of crap going on in my life so unfortunately I have to pick between short chapters or no updates.

Prue came into the manor with Piper behind her.

"I quit" Prue said.

"You've only been to one class" Piper said.

"I fell of the stupid little ball thingy" Prue said. "Twice!"

"You just have to get the hang of it" Piper said.

"And the instructor was so peppy" Prue said. "I mean she's past the normal level of peppy, I wanted to beat her up"

"You didn't form any fireballs did you?" Piper asked a little concerned.

"One" Prue said. "And it was during deep relaxation so everyone had their eyes closed"

"I take it you weren't relaxing then" Piper said.

"Every single woman there was so happy and active" Prue said. "They were all still working and talking about how the nursery wasn't going to be finished in time. It made me want to gag. I don't fit in there! I'm definitely not going next week"

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Didn't I just list a bunch of reasons?" Prue asked.

"But it's good for you and the babies" Piper said.

"Yes, cause my stress level shooting up is excellent for the babies" Prue said.

"Fine, don't go" Piper said.

"I'm not going to" Prue said.

Piper rolled her eyes. The phone began to ring.

"Hey did you ever tell Dad you were pregnant?" Piper asked, walking to get the phone.

"No" Prue said. "I don't think we should let him know until after this is all over"

Piper nodded and answered the phone. Prue went to the couch in the living room and sat down. The call was an employee from the club. She had to go back in. After she hung up the phone she went into the living room to tell Prue they had to go back to the club. In the living room she found her sister already sound asleep. Piper smiled and put a blanket over her sister. She went into the kitchen.

"Leo" Piper said.

Leo orbed into the room.

"Where's Prue?" Leo asked, knowing it was dangerous for her to be left alone.

"Asleep in the living room, I need you to stay with her while I go to the club" Piper said.

"Okay" Leo said.

"Good. You've been gone a lot lately, charges getting needy?" Piper asked.

"Actually my only charges until the babies are born and safe are you guys" Leo said. "I've been in meetings"

"I see" Piper said. "Any of them about Prue?"

"You know I can't say" Leo said.

"All I want to know is that they have a plan that's going to keep her safe" Piper said. "We don't have much time left. Phoebe was online and it said over half the twins born are born early. Prue doesn't even have a doctor, what if something went wrong? I mean all the Elders focus on is the magical part, Prue's still human"

"It'll work out Piper" Leo said. "Now, go to the club and I'll watch Prue"

Leo quickly kissed Piper and she left. In the living room Prue was still sleeping. Leo looked in on her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Prue" Leo said softly.

Prue sat quickly.

"You were crying" Leo said.

"It was just a bad dream" Prue said.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "And don't tell Piper and Phoebe about it, they'll just worry"

Leo nodded. Prue attempted to push herself up from the couch. Eventually Leo had to help her up. It was then he noticed just how tired Prue looked.

"Maybe you should try to go back to sleep" Leo said, concerned.

Prue smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Not while the twins are having a wrestling match" Prue said. "Even in the womb they won't stop fighting"

Prue headed into the kitchen while Leo debated if he should follow. He waited for a few minutes before following. In the kitchen Prue had started to make a sandwich.

"Well, you lasted longer than Phoebe" Prue said.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"I'm keeping tabs on how long you guys let me be in a room for" Prue said. "So far Piper's held out the longest"

"We're just…"

"If you even think about completing that sentence I'll snap" Prue said. "Eventually I'm going to have to have a little time to myself. I haven't stepped in my darkroom in three months"

It was quiet for a second. A fireball formed in Prue's hand and was thrown in the direction of the entrance of the kitchen. Prue looked confused.

"Is anyone there?" Prue asked.

Prue moved to go check but Leo stopped her.

"Stay here" Leo said.

Leo stepped out of the kitchen. Prue saw a darklighter orb into the room.

"Leo! Orb!" Prue exclaimed.

It was too late, Leo had already been shot. Prue grabbed a knife and threw it at the darklighter. He orbed out and orbed behind Prue. He grabbed her arms. Suddenly her hands started burning the darklighter's flesh. He screamed in pain. Prue turned and a white stream shot out of one hand and a fire stream shot out of the other. He exploded. Prue turned to run to Leo but someone grabbed her arm and shimmered without her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT EVENING

Piper opened the door to the manor.

"Leo, Prue, I'm home" Piper said.

There was no response. Piper started walking further into the manor. She saw Leo lying on the floor.

"Leo" Piper said, running over to him.

She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"No, Leo, no" Piper said.

She gently shook him.

"Leo, wake up" Piper said. "Leo"

Tears started to stream down her face but she still stood up.

"Prue!" Piper called. "Prue!"

She looked into the kitchen and saw an uneaten sandwich on the counter. Various things were scattered all over the kitchen. A scorch mark was on the floor.

"No" Piper said falling to her knees.

She started to sob when she heard the front door shut.

"Anyone home?" Phoebe's voice asked, coming into the manor.

"Phoebe" Piper sobbed.

Phoebe hurried into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Leo.

"Piper" Phoebe said, in shock.

"He's dead" Piper sobbed. "He's dead and Prue's gone"

"No, that can't be right, the Elders were watching" Phoebe said.

Just then an Elder orbed into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Your sister has been taken by a demon" the Elder said. "We never sensed anything was wrong. The demon must have known what we were doing and they blocked it"

"What about Leo?" Piper asked sobbing.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do" the Elder said. "Right now you have to find your sister, or else the world will be in serious trouble"

Piper looked at Leo, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"How can we find her?" Piper asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOMEWHERE

Prue pulled away from the demon.

"What do you what with me?" Prue asked.

"I want you dead" the demon said.

"If you kill me, Caleb dies too" Prue said.

The demon laughed.

"Exactly"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ATTIC

Phoebe and Piper were at the book. The Elder stood near them. As they were flipping through the book the Source shimmered in. Piper and Phoebe moved in front of the Elder.

"I'm not here to harm you" the Source said.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked, angrily.

"That's what I've come to help you find out" the Source said. "I didn't take her"

"You really expect us to believe that?" Piper asked.

"Id you want me to help you find your sister you will" the Source said.

"Don't believe him" the Elder said. "He's just trying to trick you"

The Source laughed.

"Why would I go to all this trouble?" the Source said. "I don't want your sister…not yet at least"

"Why should we believe you, you've been trying to kill us since day one" Phoebe said.

"That may be true but I need your sister to get my heir" the Source said. "And I can't well have her dead"

"What do what us to do?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you can't be serious" Phoebe said.

"I lost my husband, I will not lose my sister, Phoebe" Piper said. "I can't lose her"

"I won't allow you to work with him" the Elder said.

Piper turned to the Elder.

"You don't have a choice" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First off, remember before everyone starts sending me hate letters. I'm a Piper-Leo fan. So don't put me on your hit list yet.

REPLIES:

PaigeMatthews06: Glad you liked it, when I do fillers I tend to make them funny as well as serious so that it doesn't get too boring. Thanks for reviewing.

PrueTrudeau: Thanks, I'm actually feeling much better but unfortunately I gave it to my sisters so now they're not to happy with me. Yeah, I send I'd announce what the blood was for in this chapter but actually it's going to be a few more chapters. Piper's new employee….she will come to have a big part later on in the story, much later. Thanks for your review.

Kate: I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Brittany: You're back! Yea! Don't feel bad about not reviewing; I know how busy school can be and I haven't exactly been the most faithful updater. I have stories I haven't updated in months. Thank you so, so, so, much for your review.

charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review.

peanut2lb: I actually knew a woman whose feet grew two sizes when they were pregnant and they actually stayed that way. It was really weird.

ToxicDuck77: Brendan isn't the only one who thinks you two are creepy.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, the good news about this prolonged update was I got a new computer! That means no more threats of taking the sledgehammer to my computer! Yea! Unfortunately I haven't been able to use my new computer very much because I've been loaded down with so much homework that I actually had to lock myself in a room for four hours with no distractions just so I could finish. Seriously, you wouldn't it'd be possible to get homework in choir, but believe me, you can.

I jump around a lot in this chapter as a warning. It doesn't have a time change I just have it switching from Prue to Piper and Phoebe a lot.

SOMEWHERE

Prue was in a small dark room as usual, in chains. From what she gathered, this wasn't the underworld. She had thrown fireballs, lightballs, telekinesis, but using magic while chained to a wall wasn't easy. She even tried telling Caleb to take her back to the manor, but nothing worked. Finally she stopped struggling, she was too tired. She bowed her head and a tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the dirt floor. Leo had died, she knew if from the moment she was taken. She could never face Piper again, she could never face herself. At that moment the door opened and light came into the room. Prue looked away from the brightness.

"Did you finally give up?" the demon asked, smiling. "I've been watching you, for being chained to a wall you put up a fairly good fight"

Prue didn't look up from the dirt.

"I can make this all go away" the demon said. "All the problems, all the pain, all the death…just let me kill your babies and I'll reverse everything"

Prue looked up with hate in her eyes.

"You're lying" Prue said, angrily. "You didn't have to kill him"

"Of course I did" the demon said. "I couldn't risk him telling everyone you were gone, could I?"

"Why do you want the babies dead?" Prue asked.

"Not all of us want the Source to rule the underworld for eternity" the demon said.

Prue sighed.

"So I'll kill the Source" Prue said. "Without the Source Caleb won't be evil"

The demon laughed.

"Good is always so hopeful, I guess that's what gets them killed" the demon said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ATTIC

"Could you leave us for minute?" Phoebe asked, looking at the Source and then to the Elder.

"Fine, but hurry up" the Source said. "We can't waste time"

He shimmered out. Phoebe pulled Piper into the hallway.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm thinking that we can't lose Prue" Piper said.

"If we work with him, we might still lose her" Phoebe said.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Piper asked. "It makes sense; he would want her back alive"

"It could still be a trap and think of all the things the Source could find out while he's working with us" Phoebe said. "Prue wouldn't want us to do it"

"Well Prue's not here!" Piper said harshly. "And if you won't work with him, I'll go without you"

Phoebe was silent for a second.

"We work here" Phoebe said. "Not in the underworld"

Piper and Phoebe walked back into the attic.

"Please tell me you aren't going to agree to work with him" the Elder said.

"Wish we could, but we can't" Piper said. "Bye"

The Elder orbed out.

"Piper" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, not now" Piper said. "All I want to do is get her back, not talk about…"

Piper stopped and looked away as tears streamed down her face. Phoebe came over and hugged her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR LATER

"I have some of my best demons out there searching" the Source said. "But whoever took her isn't in the underworld"

"Well we tried scrying and various spells and nothing's happened so she's not here either" Piper said.

Phoebe sat silent in the corner. It was eerie working with the demon responsible for every demon sent to kill them. It was then Cole walked into the attic. He stopped when he saw the Source.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"Prue's missing" Phoebe said. "A demon took her after…after he killed Leo"

"Phoebe" Cole said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not now Cole" Phoebe said, knowing exactly what he was going to talk to her about.

"Okay, Prue's obviously not in the underworld and she's not here" Piper said. "Maybe if we can see what happened…?"

"Piper" Phoebe said.

"Try the knife" Piper said. "Someone touched before she disappeared"

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll be back" Phoebe said.

Phoebe went downstairs. She stopped when she saw Leo still lying dead. She shook her head sadly.

_"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Phoebe thought to herself sadly._

Phoebe went into the kitchen and saw the knife lying on the floor. She picked it up and concentrated. After a second she was hit with a premonition.

_A fireball formed in Prue's hand and was thrown in the direction of the entrance of the kitchen. Prue looked confused. Prue moved to go check what was outside but Leo stopped her. Leo stepped out of the kitchen. Prue saw a darklighter orb into the room. She yelled something but it was too late, Leo had already been shot. Prue grabbed a knife and threw it at the darklighter. He orbed out and orbed behind Prue. He grabbed her arms. Suddenly her hands started burning the darklighter's flesh. He screamed in pain. Prue turned and a white stream shot out of one hand and a fire stream shot out of the other. He exploded. Prue turned to run to Leo but Phoebe saw a shadow grab her arm and shimmered out with her._

Phoebe grabbed the counter, dizzy from the premonition. She headed back up the stairs, still holding the knife.

"She tried to throw it at a darklighter" Phoebe said. "He orbed out but she was later able to kill him using the babies' powers. Then all I could see was a shadow grab her arm"

"A shadow as in a shadow demon or shadow as in the shadow of the demon?" Piper asked.

"The shadow of the demon" Phoebe said. "I don't get it, my premonitions are usually clear, why would I only see the shadow this time?"

"I don't know, Phoebe" Piper said. "Describe the shadow"

"It looked like a normal demon, I guess" Phoebe said. "Most likely a man, he was really big. I think he had claws"

"It sounds like a minion" the Source said. "This doesn't help us"

Piper headed back over to the book.

"Okay, it's obviously a high enough demon to have minions" Piper said. "Large male minions"

Piper flipped through the book.

"We still need more" Piper said.

"You said Prue wasn't in the underworld or here so what if she's on another plane?" Cole asked.

"Or the demon could be blocking the hiding place" Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should look for more than one person" Piper said. "All three of them together have magic beyond belief when together. If we could tap into that…"

"Then maybe we could find her" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue was now exhausted. She knew the demon was trying to break her.

"Come on, Prue" the demon said. "Think of how much better things would be if you were dead. I mean you were suppose to die seven months ago"

Prue looked up at the demon.

"You were destined to die alone" the demon said. "You always have been. Everyone that gets close to dies and it's only a matter of time before it happens to Piper and Phoebe. Your mother died, your grams, Andy, and now Leo"

"No, you killed Leo!" Prue exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've been dead" the demon said. "Maybe I should just show you the life that everyone would've had if you just didn't exist"

_Images suddenly filled her head. She saw Patty and Victor holding hands happily, both looked slightly older. Grams sat in a chair in the living room of the manor. Piper came into the room carrying a girl of about two. Leo came in after her holding an infant girl. Phoebe came into the manor, she was extremely pregnant. Cole was smiling behind her. The scene then changed to Andy. He was at a desk in a police station. When he looked up he smiled. A beautiful woman had come up to his next holding the hand of a little boy. He kissed her and picked up the little boy. _

Tears started cascading down Prue's cheeks as Prue realized who exactly the woman was and all that could have happened if she hadn't been born.

"Think about it, your dad never left because you weren't there to drive him away. Grams never died of that heart attack because she didn't have to deal with the stress of raising you and your sisters. Your mom didn't die because you weren't there to beg her to take you to camp"

A tear rolled down Prue's cheek.

"They can still have most of that life if you just disappear" the demon said.

The demon laid a knife in the reach of Prue.

"Why don't you just think about it" the demon said while turning to leave the room.

Prue was left alone, exhausted, and wishing she had never been born.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ATTIC

Piper and Phoebe were frantically working on a spell. Cole sat in the corner watching the Source.

"I think Piper and Phoebe have found a way to find Prue. Maybe you should go" Cole said.

"They'll need my help to get into wherever she is" the Source said. "And I will handle the fate of whatever demon took her"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The demon had released Prue from her chains. She was kneeling on the ground sobbing now. In front of her laid the knife the demon had left. She reached forward to pick it up. As she held it in her hand she didn't notice the figure appear in front of her.

"Prudence, no!" Patty exclaimed.

Prue didn't drop the knife, she just sat there.

"Prue" Patty said coming towards her.

"Stay away!" Prue exclaimed.

"Prue, everything this demon has said isn't true" Patty said. "My life would have been nothing without you. So would your sisters', your father's, your gram's, and Andy's"

"You could have had better" Prue said. "You still can. I've killed everyone I've ever loved! I can't do it to Piper and Phoebe"

Prue looked at knife in her hands.

"This is the only way" Prue said.

"Think of all the people you've saved" Patty said. "If you die, who's going to save the people you're destined to save? Nobody died because you loved them; they died because they had to. They died so that the world could continue on the way it was suppose to"

The demon burst into the room.

"What are you doing in here?!?" the demon exclaimed. "Prue, she's wrong, it's all your fault. Do you really what to be responsible for killing your entire family? Do you want to be responsible for evil taking over the world?"

"Just shut up!" Prue exclaimed. "Both of you just shut up!"

A telekinetic force exploded and knocked the demon and Patty over.

Prue looked at the knife in her hands; she threw it beside her and looked up at the demon in front of her.

"Who are you?" Prue asked angrily.

The demon laughed. Prue threw her arm in front of her, pinning the demon to the wall. He started to gasp.

"Who are you?" Prue asked again. "If you don't answer me I will make sure you die the most painful death anyone has ever felt"

"I am your worst nightmare" the demon said.

He shimmered out. Prue sighed. She turned to her Mom.

"You came at just the right time" Prue said.

Patty hugged Prue.

"I thought I was going to be too late" Patty said, tears in her eyes.

"How do we get out of here?" Prue asked, looking around.

For a second her mind had been tempted to call for Leo but she stopped, knowing he wouldn't come. She thought of something but almost dismissed it.

_"It's worth a try I guess" Prue thought to herself._

She sighed and laugh quietly to herself.

"What?" Patty asked.

"I don't believe I'm resorting to this to get home" Prue said. "Cole"

She waited for a second before Cole shimmered in.

"How did he hear you?" Patty asked.

"Probably some demonic connection" Prue said. "Just take us home"

Cole shimmered them into the attic.

"Prue" Piper said in relief. "Mom?"

"What is he doing here?" Prue asked, staring at the Source.

"Helping to get you back" the Source said.

"Well obviously I don't need your help" Prue said. "Leave"

"That's not a very polite way to ask someone who was trying to help find you, to leave" the Source said.

"Leave before I just let the demon kill your son" Prue said.

The Source laughed and shimmered out. Prue turned to Piper.

"Piper, I…." Prue trailed off as tears rolled down Piper' cheeks.

"I'll be in my room" Piper said hurrying out of the attic.

Prue started to leave the attic too. Phoebe followed Prue, thinking she was going to Piper. Instead she went downstairs to where Leo was.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shut her eyes and concentrated. Leo's body started to float.

"Prue" Phoebe said.

Light filled the room and Phoebe was blinded. When she could see again Leo was standing, alive and perfectly fine. Phoebe looked over to see Prue had fallen to the floor.

"Prue" Phoebe said.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

She took Phoebe's hand and stood back up.

"Welcome back" Prue said to Leo.

So, crappy chapter probably but it's late and I'm tired so it's the best I can do. To all who think that demon that had Prue has gone away, yeah right, he'll be back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Mony19: If the story goes as planned, the kids are going to have to work together at least once more. But we'll have to see. Anyway, thanks for the review, I always appreciate them.

Kate: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

PrueTrudeau: I hated killing off Leo but as you see I couldn't keep him dead for long. Unfortunately there's going to be a few problems when the sisters find out how Prue brought him back. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I always love your reviews.

peanut2lb: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Unfortunately, not only does Prue get to deal with the Source of all evil, but she also gets to deal with the demons who want to take over his reign. Lucky her! Any who, thanks for reviewing!

PaigeMatthews06: Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry about the delayed update. Hope this chapter was worth it. Thanks for the review.

Brittany: I hope you're feeling better now. I was sick for what seemed like all last month, it sucked. I hope this chapter helped feed your addiction. About your PM, I know what you mean. It's like Phoebe totally forgot that Prue was there her entire life protecting her. It was like after the first couple episodes of the fourth season, they forgot they had at one time had an older sister. Anyway, enough with my rant. Thank you for reviewing, I always love your reviews so much. Okay, that sounded a little creepy but you know what I mean.

ToxicDuck77: Maybe you are the crap in my life…did you think about that. Just kidding, of course (cough not cough). And yes we have a zoo around here; it's like twenty something minutes away.


	10. Chapter 10

So, this chapter's kind of short and definitely not my best but I have good news. I waited to update so I could take the time to type out the next two chapters after this so there will be quicker updates. Yea!

Piper heard her door open but didn't look up. She continued sobbing into her pillow.

"Piper" Leo said.

Piper's head shot up.

"Leo" Piper said.

She got up and hugged him.

"I thought I had lost you" Piper sobbed.

Leo held Piper until she calmed down.

"How are you here?" Piper asked.

"You'll have to ask Prue" Leo said, still confused at what Prue had done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S ROOM

Prue sat on her bed, her head in her hands. If you listened closely you could hear the tiny suppressed sobs coming from her. She looked up at her mirror. Trails of mascara ran down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore; she was crushing under all the pressure. Maybe if she had just had someone to share it with. She heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and laid down, hoping the person would think she was sleeping. She heard her door open and someone sat down on her bed. Immediately the smell of her mother's perfume filled her nose.

"I know you're awake, Prudence" Patty said. "I heard you"

Prue turned to her mom.

"I don't want to talk" Prue said.

"We don't have to talk" Patty said. "We can just sit here"

Patty held out her arms and Prue fell into them.

"I'm so glad you're here" Prue said.

Patty kissed the top of Prue's head.

"I'm…I'm scared" Prue said softly, finally saying out loud what she had never told anyone.

"I know" Patty said. "I'm scared too"

"I can't let them die" Prue said.

"You won't" Patty said.

"You don't know that" Prue said.

"Of course I do, I'm your mother" Patty said.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"Prue, I have to go back" Patty said. "But if you ever need anything, summon me"

Prue nodded.

"You're sisters are worried about you" Patty said.

"I know" Prue said. "But they're going to ask how I brought Leo back and what happened and I don't want to tell them"

"Wait, how did you bring Leo back?" Patty asked, now concerned.

Prue was silent.

"I'm not really sure" Prue said, uncertain.

Patty was silent for a second.

"Just be careful, that demon's still out there" Patty said.

"I know" Prue said.

"I should go" Patty said, after a minute.

Prue nodded. Patty stood up and walked towards the door, she stopped before leaving.

"It'll all turn out" Patty said, turning back. "You just have to believe"

Prue smiled weakly and Patty left the room.

"I'm not sure what to believe in anymore" Prue said, quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you talk to her?" Phoebe asked.

Patty nodded.

"She's…I never told her…" Patty stopped.

"You never should've told her what?" Piper asked.

"When she was little I told her it was her job to protect you two" Patty said. "Now, she's so scared she'll lose the two of you"

"But she doesn't have to protect us anymore" Phoebe said.

"She knows that" Patty said. "But I don't think she can stop it"

"Yeah, well now it's our turn to protect her" Piper said. "Did you see what the demon looked like?"

Patty nodded.

"I don't have much time left so we have to hurry" Patty said. "Cole and Leo, make sure nothing happens to Prue"

Patty, Piper, and Phoebe headed up to the attic. Patty headed to the book and started flipping through it. After a few minutes she stopped.

"This one" Patty said. "This is the demon"

Piper and Phoebe looked at the page. They skimmed the page.

"Madelia" Piper said. "I kind of assumed the demon was a guy I guess"

"Yeah, well we're lucky if our demons are either half the time" Phoebe said. "Mom, what did the demon do to Prue?"

"Your sister has lost a lot in her life, all of you have" Patty said. "Somehow the demon used all of it against her and when I got there she was ready to kill herself"

The attic was quiet as Piper and Phoebe soaked in what had happened to there sister.

"Have you noticed that no one has tried to directly kill one of the babies?" Piper asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The Source" Phoebe said. "When she was first pregnant"

"But it didn't work" Piper said. "My guess is the only way Caleb and Anna can die is if Prue is the one to kill them"

"But she would never do that" Phoebe said.

"That's why the demon toyed with her emotions" Patty said. "To focus on killing herself, not the babies"

"So if we can vanquish this demon then Prue should be safe until the Source decides to take her away" Phoebe said.

"Then…"

"Then we pray to god our plan works" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S ROOM

Prue saw the Source shimmer into the corner.

"What do you want?" Prue asked, annoyed.

"I've figured out what you did" the Source said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Prue said.

"So the almighty Prue Halliwell used evil for personal gain" the Source said. "I have to say this is a much better side of you"

"I did it for good" Prue said. "Not for personal gain"

The Source laughed.

"That's just the beginning" the Source said.

"You wish" Prue said.

"I really didn't think you had it in you" the Source said.

Prue looked up and glared at him.

"I did it for my family" Prue said. "And I will never do it again"

"Prue" Piper said from outside the door.

Piper opened it.

"Who are you talking to?" Piper asked.

Prue looked in the corner.

"No one" Prue lied.

"We found the demon" Piper said. "Phoebe's making a potion to vanquish her"

"Good" Prue said.

"I'm not going to ask questions, Prue" Piper said. "I just need to know if what you did to bring back Leo put yourself in danger"

"No" Prue said.

Piper looked at her for a second.

"So, I can't stay in my room forever" Prue said. "What can I do to help?"

"Prue…I don't think that's a good idea" Piper said.

"Yeah, well I don't think sitting around doing nothing is a good idea" Prue said. "I might go insane"

"I guess you can help me with the potion" Piper said.

Prue stood up and they went up to the attic.

"Those stairs are kind of difficult when you can't see your feet" Prue joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe smiled and went back to her spell. Prue sat down on the couch.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

"Someone's having a boxing match with my kidney" Prue said, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Sounds fun" Phoebe said.

Prue watched Piper get out the ingredients for the potion.

"So what's the demon's name?" Prue asked.

"Madelia" Piper said. "Doesn't really say what her power is, just says she's powerful"

"And extremely hard to catch" Prue said. "I could've had her"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't" Phoebe said. "The power of three is barely strong enough to vanquish her"

Prue didn't respond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

"It's time" the Source said. "I can feel it"

"Do you want to risk it?" the cloaked figure asked. "It could be another two months"

"Let's just say it's not just Caleb I'm after now" the Source said. "She'll do anything for her family"

"What exactly are you planning to do?" the cloaked figure asked.

The Source laughed.

"You'll see" the Source said. "Summon Madelia"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Scme: Yea! A new reader! I always love getting new readers. I'm glad you like the story. As you can see bringing Leo back has created some major problems for Prue. Thanks for reviewing.

Mony19: I always loved the relationship between Prue and her mom. I had planned to bring her in later but it just worked out better to bring her in now. Thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: Wow, a long review deserves a long reply. So first off, I always did love that Piper got a little stronger after Prue died (however I think in the later seasons they took it a little too far). Second, Prue is definitely under some tremendous pressure and as the birth of the twins grows nearer you will see her have a few more breakdowns from the pressure. Thirdly (I have no idea if thirdly is a word but it is now), next chapter my bomb of demons will explode. Fourthly, I have never liked the Cole/Prue idea just because I am an obsessive Prue/Andy fan (hence the pen name), and I like Cole and Phoebe together. Fifthly, Piper wasn't necessarily mad at Prue, she just didn't want to talk at the time. Sixthly, I brought Leo back so soon because it's what I have based the next four chapters on. What Prue did for her family is going to blow up in her face. So that's why I did it. Although bringing a dead mouse back to life would've been kind of funny to write. Thank you so much for your long reviews, I love them.

Brittany: I know. I mean just because the actress quit or got fired or whatever really happened, doesn't mean you should cut her character completely out of the show. They mention her like once or twice at the end of the series finale. When they were showing the pictures of all the family members, they never even showed her. I don't know if they weren't allowed to maybe because of Shannon quitting but you could at least find a picture of girl who looks like her and put it up on the wall. Okay, sorry, that rant has been coming ever since I watched the last episode. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one.

PaigeMatthews06: All things will clearly explained later on. Right now I'm hinting towards what she did, I'm probably making it obvious but that's so nobody gets confused. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I really do have the next four chapters typed, I've just been really sick so I couldn't post it.

THE NEXT DAY

"Are we ready?" Piper asked.

"Yup" Prue said.

"After seven months of no demon vanquishing, this is going to feel good" Phoebe said.

The three of them looked down at the book and started the spell. Leo and Cole stayed close by for backup. It had taken all morning for Prue to convince her sisters the vanquish wouldn't work without her there. Now they were ready. A burst of flames appeared in front of them and Madelia stepped out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Madelia asked, smiling.

"You didn't think we were just going to leave you alone, did you?" Phoebe asked.

Madelia laughed.

"You would've if you had known what was good for you" Madelia said.

Piper threw the potion at Madelia and they started the spell. When they finished she was still standing there.

"Surprise" Madelia said.

She threw a fireball at Phoebe and Piper froze it. Madelia's minions started filling the room.

"Kill them" Madelia said.

Leo and Cole tried to hold off the demons but they were failing miserably. Prue flung the demons in walls while Piper and Phoebe fought off as many as they could. A fireball formed in Prue's hand as she saw a demon coming up behind Phoebe. She threw it and the demon exploded in flames. Phoebe stared for a second; she had never actually seen her sister used Caleb's demonic powers. After a few more minutes of fighting, it was clear the sisters were losing. Prue made her way to Madelia, knowing what she had to do.

"Prue, watch out!" Piper exclaimed.

Prue world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly Prue opened her eyes, the pounding in her head almost unbearable. She saw that she was still in the attic, on the ground. But there was no fighting.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence" the Source said.

Prue's heads shot up. She saw her sister's struggling out of the hold of some of Madelia's minions. They both had knives to their throats. Leo and Cole laid unconscious in the corner

"Let them go" Prue said.

The Source smiled.

"That's not going to work this time" the Source said.

Prue raised her hand to use her telekinesis but she was quickly grabbed by another minion. Prue winced in pain and the minion yanked her arms back tightly.

"I should've figured she was working with you" Prue said, looking at Madelia and the Source.

"Well at first she wasn't, but I found her to be quite useful" the Source said.

"Are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what you want?" Prue asked.

"I have a proposition" the Source said, coming closer. "One that I think you'll find quite agreeable"

Prue involuntarily shivered as the Source ran his fingernail across her cheek.

"I want you to come with me" the Source said. "Live with me in the underworld, as my queen"

Prue was about to say something when the Source cut her off.

"Before you answer this, let me inform you that if you say no, your sisters will die" the Source said.

"Don't listen to him, Prue" Piper said.

"Shut up" the Source said.

He turned back to Prue, who refused eye contact. She tried to tap into Caleb's power to escape but it wasn't working.

"Caleb's all for the plan" the Source said, guessing at what she was trying to do. "He won't do anything to ruin it"

"What would you do to Anna?" Prue asked.

"Your sisters would raise her" the Source said.

Prue shook her head.

"I don't believe you" Prue said. "You wouldn't just let her go"

"But I would" the Source said. "As long as you promised to stay away from her"

"I…" Prue trailed off.

"Do you really want to be responsible for your sisters dying?" the Source asked. "It would be very easy for me just kill them right now"

Prue glanced at her sisters, who were pleading with their eyes for her not to accept.

"You won't harm anyone?" Prue asked.

"Not a scratch" the Source said.

"Prue, you can't do this" Phoebe said.

Prue ignored her.

"And when Anna's born she is given to Piper and Phoebe" Prue confirmed. "With no fighting, she's given right to them?"

"The second she's born" the Source said.

Prue bit her lip, knowing she'd be forcing her daughter to live without her mother. She couldn't just let her sisters die, not when she had a chance to save them.

"What if Piper and Phoebe need the power of three?" Prue asked.

"No demons will dare to attack the queen's sisters" the Source said. "Unless they're imbeciles"

Prue took a deep breath.

"Prue, no, Anna needs you" Piper said.

"Fine" Prue said. "Release them, I'll go"

"You do realize I'm going to need more than your word on that" the Source said.

"What else can I give?" Prue asked.

The Source handed her something that resembled a bracelet.

"Put this on" the Source said. "It'll confine you to the underworld"

"Prue, no!" Phoebe shouted.

A tear forced itself out and rolled down Prue's cheek as she put the bracelet on. The Source nodded and her sisters were released just in time to see Prue and the Source shimmer away. Madelia and her minions shimmered out after that. Piper fell to the floor and started to sob. Phoebe stood there, her face emotionless. Leo and Cole started to stir.

"Phoebe, where's Prue?" Leo asked.

"She's….she's gone" Phoebe stuttered.

"What do mean she's gone?" Cole asked.

"The Source made her agree to stay with him in exchange for our lives" Phoebe said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"We can get her back" Cole said. "We have to"

Piper looked up at him.

"No we can't, she…she put on the bracelet" Piper said, still crying. "She can't leave the underworld"

Piper turned her attention to Leo.

"Why didn't the Elders try to stop this?!?" Piper exclaimed.

"I…I don't know" Leo said. "I have to go"

He orbed out of the room. When he got to "up there" an Elder was already waiting for him.

"I figured you'd be coming here" the Elder said. "We couldn't have helped her; it was her own free will"

"He was going to kill Phoebe and Piper if she didn't, that's not having a choice" Leo said.

"Ultimately she could've said no, then we could've helped her" the Elder said.

"It would've been too late!" Leo exclaimed. "He would've killed Piper and Phoebe the second she said no!"

"It's unfortunate, but it was the only way" the Elder said.

"What about Anna?" Leo asked.

"I trust that Piper and Phoebe will be able to raise her" the Elder said. "The Source has to give her to them; it was part of the deal. The deal that under no circumstances can be broken"

Leo looked at the Elder angrily before orbing out. When he got into the attic Phoebe was sitting holding Piper who was quietly crying on the couch.

"We have been in tougher situations than this" Leo said. "We can still find her"

"They won't help us will they?" Piper asked.

Leo paused before shaking his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue shimmered into a room that had a bed and that was about it. It was nicer than what she was used to in the underworld but it was still empty enough to remind her she was here against her will.

"This is where you'll be staying" the Source said. "Even with the bracelet, you still have guards at your door so don't even think about leaving. You'll be given food whenever you're hungry. Madelia will be in charge of taking care of you. If you need anything, tell her."

Prue didn't even acknowledge him. He laughed.

"You can't stay quiet for ever" the Source said. "Eventually, you'll come to love it down here"

The Source walked out the door. Once she was alone she fell to the floor and started to sob.

Come on people! Three reviews! I know you can do better than that! Just press that little purple button, you can do it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Kate: Well, as much as I'd like to kill the Source (I was imagining ringing his neck this chapter), I can't do it just yet (Darn it!). Thanks for your review!

PaigeMatthews06: Yet another you've pointed out that I could've done. Where were you when I was writing the chapter! Lol, sorry, my reviewers always point stuff out and then I kick myself because I could've done that in my story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: Thank you, I know I start that rant with my friends and they look at me like, it's been four years (I found the show in the fourth season), get over it. Which in reality yes, maybe carrying on an argument about something that happened in a TV show a few years ago, is a little crazy, but it's important! Besides, we're all a little crazy, right? Lol, anyway, a warning for the next chapter…Have a tissue box, I almost cried while writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm giving in, but I need an honest reply by everyone reading this story. I mean it, I don't care if you've never reviewed I need you to do it no. Tell me if you what Andy to be put in this story. I have been fighting doing it but I have received many reviews asking me to put him in. So please review and tell me if you want him in this.**

TWO DAYS LATER

Phoebe walked into the attic to find Piper saying yet another spell.

"Piper, you have to come to bed" Phoebe said.

"We can't just leave her there, Phoebe" Piper said.

"I know, but you being exhausted from not sleeping isn't going to help find her any faster" Phoebe said.

"But all I can think about her being alone down there" Piper said. "And it's not fair. She shouldn't have done it. Her life is more important"

"Piper, nothing we could've said would've stopped her from agreeing" Phoebe said. "She would give up anything for us"

"She did give up everything" Piper said.

"And we're going to repay her" Phoebe said. "By getting enough sleep so we can form a kick ass plan to get her out of there"

"We have to find her, Phoebe" Piper said quietly. "We have to"

Piper stood up, blew out the candles, and left the attic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Piper wasn't the only one not sleeping. Prue laid curled up on her bed. She no longer cried, she just stared, trying to make herself numb. She hadn't spoken a word or eaten a thing since she was brought here. She couldn't, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She heard someone come into the room but didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"I brought you something to eat" Madelia said.

After receiving no response she stepped further into the room.

"You should eat" Madelia said. "For the babies"

The room stayed silent.

"Today's is the big day" Madelia said. "You should be happy, you'll be queen"

Prue shut her eyes. Madelia sat on the bed by Prue.

"If you don't eat, the Source isn't going to be happy" Madelia said.

After waiting a few minutes Madelia gave up.

"Fine, I'll let the source deal with you" Madelia said. "But don't say I didn't warn you"

Madelia got up and left the room. Prue looked at the bracelet that was keeping her down here. She had tried to pull it off so much that her skin had turned red. She looked at the tray Madelia had left on the nightstand. Her stomach rumbled as she realized just how hungry she was. She thought about eating something but instead used her telekinesis to throw the tray against the wall.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to do" the Source said coming into the room.

Prue ignored him.

"You're going to have to speak sooner or later" the Source said.

Again he was ignored.

"You wouldn't want to break the deal, would you?" the Source asked.

"The deal was I stay down here" Prue said. "It said nothing about speaking or eating"

"The deal was you live here" the Source said. "That would involve you actually living"

"Why do you want me here?" Prue asked. "I'm no use to you unless I'm dead"

"You're of use to Caleb" the Source said. "He needs his mother"

Prue turned her head.

"I'll have another tray sent in" the Source said. "And some clothes, I won't have my queen looking like that at the ceremony"

He left the room. A few seconds later Madelia appeared. A few female minions were behind her.

"What are they doing here?" Prue asked.

"Girls, get to work" Madelia said.

Soon Prue was surrounded by demons undressing her and brushing her hair. At first she tried to push them away but soon gave up. Almost an hour later they were done.

"You're dismissed" Madelia said to the group of demons.

When it was just Madelia and Prue left Madelia made a mirror appear. In it Prue saw she was now in a black silk halter dress that if possible, made her stomach look even larger. The dress's neckline fell just far enough to show her cleavage. She had eyeliner and mascara applied thickly to her eyes. Her eye shadow was much too dark and so was her lipstick. Prue felt this sudden need to smash the mirror but instead she turned away.

"You'll get used to it" Madelia said.

Prue saw the new tray of food on the nightstand.

"I'll leave you alone to eat" Madelia said. "We'll be back later to start the ceremony"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table staring at the wall. Cole came into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Cole asked.

"Piper hasn't come downstairs in two days" Phoebe said. "She's so set on finding Prue and you should've seen her last night. We have to get Prue back soon"

"We will" Cole said.

"You keep saying that but won't if we don't" Phoebe said. "What if our sister spends the rest of her life in the underworld? I don't think Piper could handle that…I don't think I could handle that"

"One way or another we're getting her back" Cole said. "I promise"

It was quiet.

"Maybe if I went into the underworld…"

"No, Cole" Phoebe said. "It's too dangerous, for both you and her"

"But I'd be careful…"

"We can't risk it" Phoebe said. "If you got caught she could die"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue paced around the room. She had heard a guard mention the wedding was in a cemetery. She knew this was the perfect time to escape. Unfortunately the only way to do that involved her sisters' help. After debating she decided she had to find a way to tell her sisters about the wedding. After thinking for a second she spotted the mirror in the corner.

"Come on, Anna" Prue said. "Mommy needs your help"

She walked over to the mirror. Instantly it started to glow.

"Thanks Anna" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the attic trying to find a way to save Prue. Phoebe saw the mirror start to glow and jumped up.

"What the hell is that?" Phoebe asked.

Instantly Phoebe was hit with a premonition.

_The Source stood facing Prue. In front of them was a woman dressed in black. Madelia stood watching. All around them stood large demons. The premonition shifted to outside where Phoebe and Piper were standing with Prue. Leo orbed the three of them out. _

Phoebe's premonition ended.

"That doesn't make sense" Phoebe said.

She looked at the mirror and saw in the tiniest print possible a two words were written, help me.

"I know what to do" Phoebe said. "Cole! Leo!"

The two came running into the attic.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The Source is having the wedding in a cemetery…tonight" Phoebe said. "That means Prue's going to be up here"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue quickly went back to the bed when she heard someone approaching. The Source entered the room.

"For being the Source of all evil you sure have a lot of time to come see me" Prue said.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you started your witty comebacks" the Source said.

"What do you want?" Prue asked, annoyed.

"To make you aware of what's going to happen if I see your sisters trying to rescue you" the Source said.

"They can't not with this stupid bracelet on" Prue said.

"I know you found out about where the wedding is going to take place" the Source said. "I don't want you getting any ideas"

"I wouldn't put my sisters in danger" Prue said.

"That's not what the vision my Seer just received says" the Source said.

Prue didn't respond, knowing she had been caught.

"That's what I thought" the Source said. "It's time your sisters learned a lesson"

"Don't hurt them" Prue pleaded. "Please"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you sent them that message" the Source said angry.

He paused.

"Once we are married you will forever be bound to me" the Source said. "I will make sure of that"

He got up and left the room. Prue tried to send another message to her sister's but Anna's power wouldn't work. Prue collapsed crying, knowing she was responsible for whatever was about to happen to her sisters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole were all walking through a cemetery.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Piper asked, looking around the cemetery.

"It looks like it" Phoebe said. "But all cemeteries kind of look a like"

"Well that's reassuring" Piper said sarcastically.

"Shh" Phoebe said. "There's going to be a lot of guards"

"So we're sure our plan is going to work?" Piper asked.

"Are we ever sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Well when it involves someone's life we usually are" Piper said.

"Uh oh" Phoebe said stopping.

Piper looked up and saw a group of demons. Behind them were the Source, Prue, and Madelia. Piper noticed Prue had tears rolling down here cheeks. The Source shot out a shield that blocked Leo and Cole from Phoebe and Piper. The demons started to attack Piper and Phoebe and Prue was forced to stand there and watch her sisters lose the battle. She tried to turn away but the Source grabbed her chin and forced her head back to watch the battle.

"You belong to me now" the Source said. "You and your sisters will never see each other again. Nobody is going to come save you. Do you understand me?"

Prue nodded, crying.

"Stop" the Source commanded the demons. "Leave them there"  
Prue saw her sisters lying on the ground bleeding. Her eyes met with Leo's but she was yanked away by Madelia.

"Come with me" Madelia said firmly.

Prue turned to follow Madelia, who shimmered her away. As soon as Prue was gone the Source put down the shield blocking Leo and Cole from Phoebe and Piper. He and the demons shimmered out. Leo ran to the girls and started to heal them. Thy both opened there eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It was a trap" Cole said. "The Source was teaching Prue a lesson"

"One that almost killed the two of you" Leo said.

"We have to save her" Phoebe said.

"Even if you got to her now, she'd never let you take her" Cole said. "She'd be too afraid of the Source would do to the two you"

"That doesn't mean we stop trying" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN A CEMETERY CHAPEL

The dark priestess stood in front of Prue and the Source. Madelia stood nearby. Prue watched as the dark priestess started the ceremony. She looked around to see every demon's eyes on her and the Source. She heard the dark priestess started to chant in a language she didn't understand and she shivered. All she could feel in the room was pure evil. It was cold and dark. She saw the Source pick up a cup of something red. She remembered when the Source and cut her hand and she knew her blood was in that cup. He drank it and Prue fought back throwing up. Finally the priestess stopped talking and she remembered what Madelia had said earlier.

_"The only thing you'll have to do is accept the kiss at the end of the ceremony" Madelia said._

_"Kiss?" Prue asked._

_"Not for the same reason that human's do it" Madelia said. "It's to symbolize you are now his"_

The Source came near Prue and she caught for the first time just how ugly his face really was. She stepped back but Madelia pushed her back forward and held her there. The Source bent forward and kissed Prue on lips. A kiss had never felt so horrible. She knew it was over. What they had been talking about had officially come true. She was his. Never before had she felt so helpless.

"The ring" the Source said to the dark priestess. "You made sure it would bind her to me?"

The dark priestess nodded and handed the ring to the Source. He forced it onto one of Prue's fingers and she saw it glow. Then she saw the dark priestess put a crown on her head. Madelia took Prue's shoulders and turned her to face the demons who had watched the ceremony. Every demon fell to their knees and bowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: You know how I put thanks for reviewing at the end of every single one of my replies? If you don't just look at all my replies, it's true. Well I'm hyper (thanks to my cold medicine) today and I don't feel like being repetitive. So I'm just going to broadly say to everyone who reviewed; thank you for doing so. I will still reply to all of your reviews because I'm psycho like that.

PaigeMatthews06: No, you're not crazy at all (looks over both shoulders). No it's okay, if you couldn't tell I'm a bit eccentric myself. Well that's the nice way that people usually tell me I'm crazy, that or the weird looks. I do love your way of thinking, you bring up very interesting ideas.

Hally: Now I wouldn't leave a charmed in the clutches of evil for too long, would I?

Mony19: I think I want the Source to die just as badly as all of my readers do. I have envisioned several different painful deaths for him, unfortunately none that I could include in the story.

Seadrance: Glad you liked it.

PrueTrudeau: Well I guess I can forgive you, jk. You know, for some reason I never got to liking Paige. Phoebe I didn't like either but I like her more than Paige, don't know why just do. In the underworld Prue only has one room now, as time goes on you'll see her freedom expanded. Don't we all want the Elders dead? I mean this greater good thing got a little old. Nice try with Andy into the story. I maintained my promise to myself not to put him in it (although I almost put him in a couple chapters back, but I didn't).

Prucole: Wow, I take it you don't like Phoebe, lol.

Jorden's Prayla: I don't know about Andy. Even if I brought him in it wouldn't be until much later. We'll see if people review with their answers to the question at the beginning and if they want him in it.

Kate: Yeah, we'll see how much of the deal is kept on both sides.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, the votes are in, Andy will not be in this story. Sorry for those who wanted him to be in it, the votes were very close. Unfortunately the numbers favored him not being put in and I also feel that if I put him in I would take away from the plot between Prue and the twins. Sorry if I've disappointed you and I hope this won't affect the liking of the story.

A WEEK LATER

Piper was at the manor alone. Phoebe had returned for her first day at work since the demon attack. Piper however, didn't have to go back to work and didn't want to. Leo was talking to the Elders and Cole went wherever he was going now these days. Piper sat on the couch looking at probably the last photo that had been taken of Prue. She was pregnant but you could only tell if you were looking for it. Phoebe had been messing around with Prue's camera when it had accidentally gone off. Oddly enough it had taken a great shot of Prue laughing. Prue had protested when Piper asked her to develop it so she could frame it but she did it anyway. Now that Prue was gone Piper was glad she had made Prue develop it.

"I always loved that picture of her" Phoebe said.

Piper jumped.

"Phoebe, I didn't hear you come in" Piper said.

"I came in the back" Phoebe said. "I had left something out there"

"I thought you were going to work?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't concentrate" Phoebe said. "Kept thinking about what happened"

Piper nodded and looked back down at the picture. She heard a sniffle from Phoebe and looked back up.

"Do think that was the last time we'll see her?" Phoebe asked, crying.

Piper set the picture down and got up and hugged Phoebe.

"I keep seeing her face" Phoebe said, crying harder. "She looked so sad and the way he treated her…She asked us for help and we failed"

Phoebe started to sob and Piper hugged her tighter. Tears rolled down her face now too.

"We'll see her again" Piper said. "I promise"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat at the vanity that had been put in her room. She stared at the mirror while she brushed her hair. She hated having her hair done. Everyday Madelia and her group of minions would come in and fix her hair and everyday Prue would take it out as soon as they left. She hadn't seen the Source since the day after the wedding and she was glad. Madelia however came more than once every day.

"Why do you insist on taking it out?" Madelia asked annoyed.

"Why do you insist on putting it up?" Prue asked.

"Because, you have to look like a queen" Madelia said. "Not some pathetic human"

"Well I don't want to be a queen so…" Prue said.

"You've been here for over a week, maybe you start accepting that things will never change" Madelia said.

"Just because I have to be down here doesn't mean I'll ever accept that I have to be down here" Prue said. "Now did you come here for a reason?"

"To tell you that if you know what's good for you you'll fix your hair back up because the Source is going to pay you a visit" Madelia said.

"Well I do know what's good for me and it's not putting my hair back up" Prue said.

Madelia rolled her eyes.

"Just leave" Prue said. "And don't bow on your way out"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's required?" Madelia asked bowing.

She left the room and Prue sighed. She got up and laid down on her bed. She heard footsteps come into her room.

"What do want?" Prue asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to get in here?" Cole asked.

Prue's head shot up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Prue asked.

"Well that's always a nice way to be greeted" Cole said sarcastically.

"You're going to get someone killed" Prue said. "The Source is coming soon"

"I thought you'd like to know that if you agree I'll keep coming back with messages from your sisters" Cole said. "I can do it every month so it's less suspicious"

"Cole, he'll kill them if finds out" Prue said. "I can't risk that"

"I won't get caught" Cole said.

"You don't know that" Prue said.

"I'll I know is Phoebe's hurting and I'm trying to help her" Cole said.

"Then tell her that I'm fine and tell her to forget me" Prue said. "Their job now is when Anna comes, raise her to be the person she wants to be"

"They can't forget you Prue" Cole said.

"They have to or else they'll never move on" Prue said.

She heard footsteps coming.

"Quick, leave" Prue said, panicked.

"If I shimmer out he'll sense it" Cole said.

"Object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen" Prue whispered.

Cole disappeared from Prue's sight, right as the Source walked in.

"Madelia said you wanted to see me" Prue said.

"Tomorrow I need you to come with me" the Source said. "I have business that involves the queen's presence"

"What kind of business?" Prue asked.

"None that is of your concern" the Source said. "And leave your hair up tomorrow or I'll let Madelia handle you"

"Ooo, big threat" Prue said sarcastically.

"It'd be in your best interest to not say that when she's around" the Source said.

He got up and was about to leave when he stopped.

"Have you been casting spells?" the Source asked.

"No" Prue said.

The Source starting coming closer again.

"I know you're lying" the Source said. "What spell did you cast?"

"I didn't cast a spell" Prue said.

The Source grabbed her throat and pushed her against a wall.

"I'm not stupid" the Source asked. "What spell did you cast?"

"It was just a little one to help with the nausea" Prue said.

"Well stop casting them" the Source said. "I told you the only magic I want you to use is Caleb's, it's that understood?"

"Yes" Prue said.

The Source let her go and she fell to the floor. He left the room without looking back. Prue stood up back up and rubbed her throat.

"Leave Cole" Prue said. "And please never come back"

"It took me a week to get in here" Cole said. "And you want me to leave just like that"

Prue held up her left hand.

"I have this" Prue said, pointing at the bracelet. "That isn't going to let me out of the underworld"

She then pointed to the ring on her finger.

"This doesn't let me leave him" Prue said. "I'm not getting out of here ever so just leave!"

"Fine" Cole said.

"Wait, I should reverse the spell" Prue said.

"No, he'll sense that and next time a sore neck won't be your only problem" Cole said.

Prue nodded.

"Tell them I love them" Prue said softly. "And please, don't let them come after me"

Prue saw a picture appear.

"I thought you might want this" Cole said.

Prue took it and saw it was a picture of her with her sisters. It was quiet for a second.

"If you ever marry Phoebe…you have my blessing" Prue said softly.

"Thank you, that'll mean a lot to her" Cole said. "I should go"

Prue felt the air stir as Cole shimmered out. She took the picture and placed it under her pillow. Before she knew it tears were cascading down her cheeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Phoebe and Piper were both in the attic when Cole shimmered in.

"Phoebe" Cole said.

Phoebe and Piper jumped.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm right here" Cole said. "I'm invisible"

"Well obviously" Piper said.

"I need you to reverse the object of objection spell" Cole said. "You can ask questions later"

Phoebe chanted the reversal spell and Cole appeared.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me you've been in the underworld" Phoebe said.

Cole didn't respond.

"Cole, I told you not to go down there" Phoebe said, upset.

"I saw Prue" Cole said.

"What?" Piper asked. "How?"

"For a week I've been observing how to get in and I found a way to shimmer in" Cole said.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You could've gotten her killed" Piper said. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to help" Cole said. "Every since she left all you two do is wander around like zombies"

Phoebe was quiet for a second.

"Did you figure out a way to get her back here?" Phoebe asked.

"She's not coming back" Cole said. "I tried to talk to her but she's bound both magically and emotionally"

"She has to come back" Phoebe said.

"Do you know what would happen if the Source ever caught her with you two again?" Cole asked. "The two of you would be murdered and most likely he'd torture Prue until she would wish she was dead. Right now she's safe and so are the two of you"

"So you want us to abandon our sister?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"You wouldn't be abandoning her" Cole said. "She begged me to make you stay away"

"We won't" Piper said.

Phoebe took Cole's hand and was instantly hit with a premonition.

_Prue was standing in her room in the underworld. Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo stood in the corner. Prue looked panicked as the door to her room opened. She yelled something to Piper and Phoebe and Leo tried to orb them out but it was too late. The Source threw a fireball at Piper. Prue tried to stop him but she was thrown backwards. Phoebe watched as a guard picked Prue up and held her back. She was screaming and kicking as she watched another fireball be thrown at Phoebe. Slowly Prue watched hysterical, as each member of her family was killed. Finally she got free and ran over to Piper and Phoebe's bodies. She started sobbing and the Source motioned for the demon to grab hold of her. When the guard got hold of her the Source threw fireball after fireball at her. Her screams echoed through the room. Finally the Source left her on the ground, barely alive._

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted over her sister's screams. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe fell to the ground in sobs. Piper held her sister until her sobs subsided.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked.

"We can't bring her back" Phoebe sobbed. "We can't"

Piper looked up at Cole who looked worried. Phoebe stood up and headed to her room. Piper watched the empty doorway for a second before going to her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Mony19: Thanks for your help, I agree that this is a story that maybe Andy shouldn't be in.

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Wicked-Lady18: I always love getting new readers and I especially love ones that review. I'm so glad you like and you were in no way crossing any lines. I welcome all opinions as long as they're phrased politely. You could tell me my story was horrible and if you said it politely, I wouldn't hate you. That was probably far too much information to give you in this reply but I'm a very energetic person right now. Thanks for reviewing!

ToxicDuck77: You did not review chapter 10, so ha ha, you were wrong, you're not awesome.

Hally: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

Slash: I guess this is like Phoebe and Cole. Only Phoebe and Cole loved each other and Phoebe was pregnant with one baby. But it's the same concept kind of. Glad you liked the story and thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: True, I did get sick of Phoebe's obsessive need to have a husband and kids, that got a little weird. And Alyssa probably is a little witchy (no pun intended). I always liked the scene from 4x01 because it really showed the real Piper and how close she was to Prue. As you see in this chapter again I've securely made sure Prue isn't escaping. I'm attempting to make this as realistic as possible. Glad you don't mind me not putting Andy in. I have three chapters written after this one and I just don't see how I could fit him in. Thanks for your review!

Prucole: You're very much in agreement with me on that one.

Lucrecia Almasy: Thank you, it's always a huge compliment to me when reviewers tell me I've made the characteristics of all of the characters realistic. I hope I can continue doing that. Ooo, med school, sounds fun, I'm not even close to being done with high school. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the story.

Brittany: Okay, so I've been waiting to update until I got your review. So I waited and waited, and I get online today and I think, hmm, that's strange, she still hasn't reviewed. So I glanced at my story and it says I have 90 reviews. That confused me because before it said I only had 87, so I look and I had 3 more reviews than what fanfiction said, yours being one of them. That so ticked me off. Anyway, I thought I should warn you about the last chapter, I almost cried while writing it. Yeah, my friends haven't held me down yet because I have one friend who is so obsessed with Gilmore Girls, it's scary. She can recite episodes line for line. So if I start quoting lines they'll probably hold me down. And because it's my standard line I have to say it, thanks for the review!

TheSecondStake: Hope I haven't disappointed you too much with not putting Andy in. I just really felt like it would interfere with my plans. Thanks for your review!

PaigeMatthews06: I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I just didn't want to mess with my future plans for this story and put Andy in. You had some really great ideas on how to bring him in but I think I'm going to leave the Prue Andy romance for future stories. In fact I'm planning one right now with super Andy Prue romance in it. So I hope you'll still enjoy this story and thanks for reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

I am finally updating because I had a snow day yesterday! That's right people; I am one of the lucky people to live in Michigan. Where our trees are covered in ice and we have snow on the ground.

1 ½ MONTHS LATER

Prue didn't do much anymore. She slept as much as possible to escape the nightmare she now called life. When she was awake she stared into space. She rarely spoke words anymore. She no longer was the strong, witty, confident Prue Halliwell. She didn't have speak anymore, nothing was going to change and the rare times she did speak it only seemed to cause trouble for herself. In the beginning everything done to her she undid, her hair, the bowing, hardly eating any food provided. Now she just gave up, the only reasons meals remained untouched wasn't the fact that she was rebelling, it was the fact that she just didn't care anymore. She heard Madelia walk into the room but as usual ignored her.

"There's someone here to see you" Madelia said. "She's here to check on Caleb"

Madelia left the room and waited outside, expecting to hear refusal from the witch to be examined. Instead there remained silence and half an hour later Madelia came back in.

"Caleb is fine" the female demon said. "A little underweight but that is to be expected of a twin. She should give birth soon"

"How soon?" Madelia asked.

"Two weeks at the most" the demon said. "Until then, have her eat more and I want to put her on bed rest"

Madelia nodded and the demon left the room.

"You heard her, until the baby is born your portions are doubled and I expect to see all of it gone. No more getting up either" Madelia said. "Do you understand?"

Prue nodded and Madelia left the room. It's not like she would stand up anyway. Her stomach was much too large and her feet were killing her. She tried not to focus on the birth. Once that happened she most likely would never see her precious Anna again. She watched as her door opened and a minion walked in. It was the usual minion sent in to clean up the room. Not that her room was ever dirty. It still amazed her how someone who ruled the underworld, the dirtiest, dustiest place there was, could actually care about a room being cleaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Piper sat looking at the boxes Prue had bought three months ago. They still remained in Prue's closet, everyone was too afraid to take them out and set it up; in fact they doubted they'd be setting one of them up at all. Prue had insisted on buying two cribs, even though everyone knew there was almost no chance of ever using both of them. Now Piper was positive she would only be using one of them. The thing that hurt the most though, was the fact that Prue herself would never see them being used. She would miss her daughter's life and her daughter would grow up just like Piper and her sisters did, without a mother or a father. A tear rolled down Piper's cheek. The guilt and pain consumed her these days. She was up here, living in the manor with her husband and sister, while Prue lived down there alone.

"Piper" Leo said softly.

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"I was going to start setting that up" Leo said. "If you don't want me to, that's fine"

"No, you should" Piper said.

Leo picked up one of the boxes. Piper looked at the box that remained in the closet and shut the door. She followed Leo into the room Prue had designated as the nursery. Leo started to open the box. Piper stood there watching.

"Leo," Piper said, "Do you think it ever stops hurting so much?"

Leo looked at his wife. The pain was so evident on her face.

"I don't know" Leo said softly.

Piper nodded and turned to leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PHOEBE'S OFFICE

Phoebe sat at her desk going through the piles of letters that had been sent to her. How was she supposed to answer these when all she could think about was Prue? Everyone's problems seemed so petty compared to the problem she was faced with everyday. She threw down the papers and sighed in frustration.

"Phoebe, go home" Elise said from Phoebe's doorway. "You're no good to me just sitting there. You shouldn't even be working after what happened"

Piper and Phoebe had reported Prue missing so no one would suspect anything. After a few weeks of searching the police came to the conclusion that she was either dead or didn't want to be found.

_"If only they knew" Phoebe thought to herself._

"It's been over a month" Phoebe said. "I have to start getting back to normal"

Elise sighed and left. Phoebe turned her attention back to the piles of letters on her desk.

"Phoebe" Cole said.

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw she was in the manor.

"Phoebe, you fell asleep" Cole said.

Phoebe looked at the TV.

"It's okay, we won't be late" Cole said.

"Late to what?" Phoebe asked.

Cole smiled.

"You're only twenty eight, you shouldn't already be senile" Cole joked. "I'm taking you to dinner for your birthday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" Phoebe said.

_"Twenty eight" she thought. "I won't be twenty eight for another three years"_

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"She went to…the club" Cole said. "Don't you remember?"

"What? Yeah, of course I do" Phoebe said. "I just had a weird dream, that's all"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cole asked.

"It was nothing, just a dream" Phoebe said.

She saw Prue come rushing down the stairs, chasing after a three year old girl.

"Anna, come back here" Prue said.

She grabbed the necklace that Anna was holding.

"You little thief" Prue said smiling.

She picked Anna up and looked over at Phoebe.

"Have a nice nap?" Prue asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Phoebe asked, adjusting to the time change.

She knew she was having this dream or premonition or whatever it was for a reason.

"Pregnant women need their sleep" Prue said. "Don't you remember how cranky Piper was?"

Phoebe looked up to see that she was back in her office. She placed her hand on her stomach. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or if she had been having a premonition. She decided on the fact that it was just a dream and piled up her stuff to go back to the manor. When she got there Leo was sitting in the living room.

"She's in Prue's room?" Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded. That's where Piper spent most of her time when she was at the manor. She no longer liked cooking. It reminded her of the family she didn't have anymore. Phoebe went into the kitchen and picked up the phone to order a pizza.

Prue came into the kitchen holding a girl of about one.

"You're ordering pizza again?" Prue asked. "Anna's going to think there's no such thing as real food"

"Well, unless you and I are going to cook something" Phoebe said.

"Good point" Prue said. "I hope Piper gets over her nausea soon"

"Well, it took you five months" Phoebe said.

"Ugh, five months of pizza" Prue said. "I'm not going to survive"

Phoebe blinked and found Prue and Anna were gone. This time she had no control over what she was saying. It was like she was on the outside looking in. Phoebe shook her head, trying to tell herself it was just an illusion.

_"Prue's gone now" Phoebe thought. "She's not coming back"_

She set the phone down, she wasn't hungry anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat on her bed looking at the photo of her sisters. She chuckled as she realized how stupid she was. A flamed appeared at the tip of her finger and she lit the picture on fire and stood up. Prue watch the picture shrivel up and turned to ash. Madelia came into the room looking happier than usual.

"What? No lecture on standing up?" Prue asked.

"The Source requests you eat dinner with him" Madelia said.

Prue looked suspiciously at Madelia.

"The Source eats?" Prue asked.

"When he wants to" Madelia said.

"What's the occasion?" Prue asked.

"There is none" Madelia said smiling. "Now are you coming?"

Prue rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Wait" Madelia said, pulling a red velvet cloak out of Prue's closet. "We don't want you catching a cold"

"In hell, I don't think that's possible" Prue said.

"Honey, you haven't seen hell yet" Madelia said, laughing.

There was something about Madelia's laugh that sent shivers down Prue's spine.

"Now come along" Madelia said. "We don't want you standing on your feet for too long"

Madelia led Prue out of the room. Prue had left this room twice in the entire time she had been down here. From what she saw, she was glad she could stay cramped up in her room. Madelia led her into a decorative room that looked almost human. There was a long wooden table with two dozen chairs covered in velvet.

"How many people are going to be here?" Prue asked.

"Just you and the Source" Madelia said.

Madelia pulled out one of the fancier chairs at the end of the table. It reminded Prue of a throne. Prue sat down in it. She waited uncomfortably for a few minutes until the Source arrived. He was seated at the other end of the table.

_"And the point of me eating with him was what?" Prue asked herself._

"You're dismissed, all of you" the Source said to the minions.

All of them and Madelia left.

"You're still wondering what I'm doing, aren't you?" the Source asked.

Prue didn't respond.

"This is what it'll be like from now on" the Source said. "Caleb is going to be human, as much as I'd like to forget that part. He'll be eating with you and me"

"Caleb's not born yet" Prue said.

"Well, you might as well start getting used to this" the Source said.

Prue watched as the Source snapped his fingers and the table filled with food. Prue looked at the piece of what she was hoping was chicken in front of her. She started cutting it up, she wasn't hungry but the Source would throw a fit if she didn't eat.

"You know, this doesn't have to be hell for you" the Source said. "It's been almost two months, if you'd just accept your fate then you'd realize how good you have it"

Prue chose to remain silent; she knew she'd regret whatever words came out of her mouth.

"I'm not trying to escape, I'm eating, I've agreed to everything you've asked me to do" Prue said. "What does it matter to you if I'm happy?"

The Source laughed.

"I could care less" the Source said. "It's my son that I care about. I don't want him to grow up watching his mother sit in her barely speaking. What is it that you just can't let go of? Your sisters have already moved on, why can't you?"

Prue felt the anger surge in her. She stood up from the table and started back to her room, knowing she wasn't going to make it through dinner without losing her temper. As soon as she got there she looked in the mirror. Her hair had grown long and it curled now. Her skin seemed paler than usual but she guessed that was due to the lack of sun. The loads of make up didn't help either. Her black flowing dress made the red velvet cloak she was wearing stand out. She was the spitting image of what every evil queen was supposed to look like.

"Just accept your fate" her reflection said. "You'll be happier"

Prue sighed and walked away from the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

PaigeMatthews06: Ha, when the email alerts unplugged I got like all of your PMs and reviews backwards. It was a little confusing. Anyway, yeah maybe you should start writing my story with all your ideas. Did you see the new Gilmore Girls episode yet? It's definitely one of the first decent ones this season, although it's no where near as good as it was. Well, that was completely random and off topic. I don't, I'm just babbling senselessly right now. So, thanks for the reviews (this one and the one for And Stuff) and I'm going to move on to babbling senselessly to someone else.

PrueTrudeau: I'm looking forward to your babbling for this chapter. I always love your reviews.

Kate: Glad you liked the last chapter hope this one was just as good. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: Yup, the sadness for the sisters is far from over. It's funny because right now I'm having trouble creating a plan for the sisters to get Prue out so I think that means I've dug a pretty big hole for the sisters to get out of. Thanks for your review!

Wicked-Lady18: I really glad you like this story and I'm very glad you're choosing to review it. I love reviews, I want to marry them sometimes (If that creeped you out at all I'm sorry). I have a general direction planned for this story and I've got the next two chapters typed. Usually I'll get on these creative streaks during which I write two or three chapters and then it'll be a while before I get another one. That's why I've been trying to pace my updates so I don't run out of chapters and leave everyone hanging for a month. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing.

Prucole: Ha, you reviewed twice. I just realized that when I was reading over my reviews for chapter 13. Glad you agree about Andy and glad you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Hally: You'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out. I won't reveal to anyone (including my own sister) who Prue will end up raising or if she'll end up with both of them or neither of them. So everyone is going to have to wait. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: I saw that you wrote Gilmore Girls stories. I actually think I reviewed one a while ago (I wasn't hallucinating that was I?). Yeah I've never been able to recite episodes because my memory sucks. But Sam, my friend, can recite every episode from GG season 5, all from season 4, all of season 1, and half of season 2. Charmed I think I only have two that I can almost recite. Anyway, I'm wondering myself how I'm getting Prue out of this predicament I've created. Hopefully that solution will come in my next creative streak. Ugh, my creativity is being suppressed by my massive amounts of homework. I blame the government; I mean come on, what teacher tells you no creative writing in their class. Anyway, now that you've heard that rant (it's been building since Wednesday). So thanks for your review and I'll move on before I go into another rant.

ToxicDuck77: 2 words…shut up.

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

A WEEK LATER

Phoebe woke up from yet another dream. Every time her dreams about Prue got longer and seemed even more real. That was when Phoebe decided that maybe these weren't just dreams; maybe somebody was trying to tell her that destiny needed to be corrected. Phoebe hurried and got dressed and went into Prue's room. Piper was sitting on Prue's bed.

"I'm bringing her home" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe" Piper said, softly.

"This whole thing is a mistake" Phoebe said. "Prue is destined to be with us and to raise Anna"

"Even if that's true, the Source will never let us take her back" Piper said.

"Then we have to get rid of the Source" Phoebe said. "And this time Prue's going to have to agree with us"

"She won't, she's too scared of losing us" Piper said.

"Well I'm not going to lose her" Phoebe said. "I have sat here for a month watching you and everyone around here walk like zombies. You and Leo haven't been in the same room for more than thirty minutes…"

Phoebe was interrupted by the doorbell. Piper stood up and went to answer it.

"Dad" Phoebe said, surprised.

She looked back at Piper who sighed, they knew they were busted.

"Why does it say Prue's been legally missing for a month?" Victor asked. "A month and you two haven't bothered to call or contact me in any way"

Phoebe stepped away from the door and allowed Victor to come into the manor. Piper, Phoebe, and he went into the living room. Once they sat down Victor looked at them expectedly

"We know where Prue is" Piper said softly.

"Where?" Victor asked. "Is she okay?"

"Dad" Phoebe said. "Prue's living in the underworld now"

"Is she possessed?" Victor asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Turned evil?"

Phoebe shook her head again.

"Then why is she in the underworld?" Victor asked.

"She made a deal" Piper said. "To save our lives"

"She married the Source and now she lives in the underworld" Phoebe said.

"You can't be serious?" Victor asked. "And you just let her?"

"We didn't have a choice" Piper said. "We tried to save her but she won't let us. If she leaves the underworld the Source will kill all of us"

"But we're trying to get her back" Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebe, not yet" Piper said. "Not this late in her…"

"In her what?" Victor asked.

"Eight and a half months ago Prue died" Phoebe said. "A demon killed her, but for some reason the Source had her brought back to life"

"It turns out the Source had her implanted with his heir when he brought her back" Piper said. "But something went wrong in his plan and not only was a child of evil created but a child of good as well"

"So my daughter is having twins, living in the underworld, and is married to the thing responsible for every evil creature ever sent after you?" Victor asked.

"Pretty much" Phoebe said.

"And you neglected to inform me of any of this?" Victor asked.

"Prue didn't want you to know about the pregnancy until at least one of the babies was born safely" Piper said.

"Well now we'll never get to see either of them now" Victor said. "We'll never even she her again"

"Actually, part of the deal Prue made involved Anna" Piper said. "When she's born she'll be given to us"

"Well that's so much better" Victor said sarcastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat at her mirror as some minions fiddled with her hair.

"Am I going to have some hair left when you're done?" Prue asked, irritated.

"Sorry my queen" one minion said.

"And don't use that weird spray stuff, it makes me nauseous" Prue said.

Madelia smiled from behind Prue. Prue noticed but ignored it. Finally Prue was fed up.

"That's it, leave" Prue said. "Everyone out"

The four minions looked at Madelia who nodded. They bowed and left.

"You seem irritated today" Madelia said.

"I want to go home" Prue said.

"You are home" Madelia said.

Prue rolled her eyes and pulled out the pins in her hair and let it fall at her shoulders. She looked at Madelia in the mirror.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Prue asked.

"Tonight's your dinner with the Source again" Madelia said. "I expect you won't run out again"

"Run? Hardly" Prue said.

Madelia smirked and left the room. Prue used the vanity to pull herself up. Her stomach was huge now. She hadn't seen her feet in four and a half months. It looked like she had swallowed an over inflated beach ball. She felt a sharp pain in her back and stopped for a second. She tried to remember what she has read in her pregnancy books, the ones Piper had bought for her. She waited again but nothing happen. She had been uncomfortable all morning but she thought it was just normal, now she wasn't sure. The one thing she knew is she wasn't telling Madelia, that woman just gave her the creeps. She guessed it had to do with her previous encounter a month ago.

"Oh come, I'm probably just overreacting" Prue said to herself.

She went to lie on her bed and take a nap. An hour later she still sat there. She knew Madelia would be coming to summon her for dinner soon. Almost on cue Madelia walked in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Prue said.

"Would you like help?" Madelia asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said using momentum to stand up.

She walked with Madelia again to the dinning room. She sat in the same chair but this time she was even more uncomfortable. The pain in her back had moved to her stomach too. She saw the Source come in and panicked. She knew she was in labor, but she didn't know what to do. Her sisters were the ones that knew what to do; she couldn't go through this alone. Madelia left the room and the Source started dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" the Source asked.

"I'm not very hungry" Prue said.

"You have to eat" the Source said.

Prue went to reach for a fork but instead grabbed the edge of the table. An intense wave of pain went through her stomach. She felt a warm liquid run down her leg.

"Madelia!" the Source called.

Madelia rushed into the room and saw Prue clutching the table. Prue looked up to see the Source and Madelia watching her.

"I think my water broke" Prue said, finally admitting she was in labor.

Madelia helped Prue stand up and started leading her back her room. Halfway there Prue was hit by another contraction.

"Ah" Prue said, stopping and grabbing the wall.

Madelia called to another demon.

"Call Moira" Madelia said. "Tell her it's time"

As soon as the contraction was over, Prue and Madelia continued to her room. Prue was propped up on her bed. Madelia took an outfit, one that Prue actually recognized. It was one of her old maternity nightgowns.

"Where'd you get that?" Prue asked.

"You're closet" Madelia said. "If you're going to make it through this labor you're going to want something to remind you of home, are you not?"

Prue nodded.

"Good, now I'll let you change" Madelia said. "Don't do anything stupid"

Madelia left the room to wait for Moira. Prue changed into the pajama and laid back down. She went to reach for the picture of her sisters and tears filled her eyes as she remembered what she did.

"Piper, Phoebe, I need you" Prue whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe and Piper sat in the kitchen. Victor had gone for a walk after learning what had happened to Prue. He said he'd be back. Piper's head shot up when she thought she heard Prue's voice.

"Phoebe" Piper said. "Did you hear that?"

Phoebe nodded. They paused, waiting for something to happen. It was silent.

"That's it Phoebe" Piper said. "I can't wait any longer; we have to bring her back home"

"Piper, I'm telling you, I have an idea" Phoebe said. "Just wait a little longer, please"

"Well when are you going to fill me in on your plan?" Piper asked. "You burst into her room telling me we're going to bring her back but you won't tell me when or how"

"I can't, not yet" Phoebe said. "It's too risky"

"But we're getting her back?" Piper asked.

"We're getting her back" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue moaned as another contraction hit.

"She's nine centimeters" Moira said. "She's moving fast"

Madelia put a cold towel on Prue's forehand. Prue squirmed in pain.

"If you relax, it will be over soon" Moira said.

"Don't you have anything for the pain?" Prue asked.

"Pain is a part of childbirth" Moira said.

Prue glared at Moira.

"Have you had any children?" Prue asked.

"Well no,"

"That's what I thought" Prue said.

Prue's face scrunched up in pain again.

"Ow" Prue moaned.

She grabbed the sheets in pain.

"It's almost over" Moira said.

"Too much pressure" Prue said.

"It might be time to push" Moira said.

Prue grabbed the collar of Madelia's dress and brought her close to her face.

"I swear to god if anything happens to Anna and she isn't given safe to my sisters I will kill every single one of you and when I'm done, I will make sure Caleb is stripped of his powers" Prue said. "Do you understand?"

"That was the deal" Madelia said.

Moira stood at the end of the bed.

"On your next contraction I want you to push" Moira said.

Prue nodded, all the physical pain she was in was thankfully blocking out all of the emotional pain. The contraction started and Prue pushed.

"Come on, again" Moira said.

Prue screamed as she pushed again. Moira counted.

"These babies are in a hurry" Moira said, she turned to a minion. "Grab the blanket"

Prue felt another contraction start.

"Push" Moira said.

After a few more pushes the head was out.

"One more push" Moira said. "Come on"

Prue gathered all of her strength and pushed. She saw a purple glow and heard a baby start to cry. She looked and saw it was Anna. Tears streamed down her cheek as she tried to imprint the only picture of her daughter she'd ever have in her mind. Instantly Anna was taken away from Prue's sight and Moira regained her attention.

"It's not over yet, you still have Caleb" Moira said.

Prue felt a contraction and pushed again. Within three pushes a baby shimmered out and started to cry. Caleb was cleaned off and handed to Prue. She looked up and saw the Source standing in the doorway. She looked back down and rocked Caleb to stop him from crying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, and Victor sat silent in the living room. No one knew what to say. They saw a demon shimmered in. Piper and Phoebe instantly stood up. They saw him holding a small baby in a blanket.

"Oh my…" Phoebe said.

She instantly stepped forward and took the baby.

"Anna" Piper said softly.

The small newborn was still wet from birth. Phoebe and Piper looked at the demon.

"Prue's okay, right?" Phoebe asked.

The demon nodded and shimmered out.

"Our sister just gave birth and we didn't even know she was in labor" Piper said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: So that was the event you've all been waiting for, or at least one of the events. I hereby promise another update within the week. I swear on it. I have the chapter typed; it's just a matter of running over it again and remembering to post it. So if it's not up in a few days, someone PM and remind me of my promise.

Jorden's Prayla: One can only hope that Caleb shares something with his mother. As you can see in this chapter, Prue has already regretted some of what she did. In the next chapter or so, you'll see her waver between giving up hope, and wanting to get out of the underworld more than ever. Thanks for your review!

Hinormajean: Thanks for your reviews, they're always appreciated!

ToxicDuck77: I'm no longer speaking to you.

TheSecondStake: Thank you! You can never tell me you love my story too much, lol. Telling me I get the personalities right is one of the biggest compliments you can give me.

PaigeMatthews06: I know, Paris and Doyle always make me laugh. The fight scene between Luke and Christopher, I just had to shake my head. It was completely pointless, they just started punching each other, and nothing happened afterwards. And I am honored that my story was the first, lol. I read your crossover story, it's really unique, and I've never read anything like it. It was good, I was sorry I didn't get to review. I've been so busy; I don't think I've reviewed anyone's story in a while. Well, I should go before I start a Chris rant with you. I was doing that with my sister today, unfortunately my sister is a Chris/Lorelai fan. Sometimes I wonder how we can be related, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: I actually had a very creative streak while I was in my science class (who says science isn't good for anything?). So now I have a list of ways to solve this problem I've created. Now all I have to do is choose one (which will probably take me a while since I'm a very indecisive person). Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: I am so going to try to use that spell, or something like it! I hate creating spells, I sit for hours trying to create them and usually I end up just saying the sisters recited a spell. It's very broad and I cringe every time I use it. But now I have a spell, so ha, ha! As I said to someone else I got a very creative streak while listening to my extremely boring Phy. Sci. teacher drone on, so now I have a list of solutions to choose from. I'm really glad I did review your story. Lately I've been envisioning doing stuff in my head so then I think I've actually done it (I actually had myself convinced that I had already updated this story, whoops). I think it's the lack of sleep. And lucky you, no snow! Luckily we've had some strange heat wave here (by heat wave I mean it actually hit 50 today, yippee!), so all the snow has melted. But it better come back for Christmas. Anyway, I'm going to go catch up on some sleep. Thanks for reviewing!

Prucole: Hey, you live somewhat near me. Yeah, Michigan got some good snow. Of course now it's melted from the strange heat wave we're having. I'm glad you still like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Alboppy: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I always love getting compliments on how I write the characters. It's one of the main things I focus on when writing a story. Thanks a lot for your review!

Hally: Glad you like the story, thanks for the review!

PrueTrudeau: Ugh, my fingers are going numb from typing so much so sorry for the typos or if something doesn't make sense. I guess the Source is just thinking what every typical male leader in the past thought, only sons could take the throne. Yes, unfortunately nobody is focusing on raising Anna and Caleb together. However, I haven't even decided myself how this will all turn out so I guess I'm as confused as I've made my characters (and as confused as I've just made you because I don't think that sentence made sense). I also feel your pain. I haven't slept for more than six hours in two months. I hope you'll find time to relax soon. It's not good to be so stressed out, believe me, I was there last month, and things got ugly. Hopefully, reading fanfics will help you find time to relax.

Charmed4eva1990: As usual, I'm glad you liked it. And a big thanks to being one of my faithful reviewers!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update! Hope you all had a good holiday!

Piper looked down at little Anna who was starting to cry.

"It's okay, baby" Piper said, trying not to cry herself. "You're with us now"

Piper looked up and saw everyone watching her.

"It's time" Phoebe said. "This is what I've been waiting for"

"We're bringing her back?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"What's your plan?" Piper asked.

"Cole, you were able to find a way in there, right?" Phoebe asked. "Well it's been almost two months, and with the new baby on each side everyone's going to be busy. If we can create a spell and a potion, then we can get to Prue and vanquish the Source. Once the Source is vanquished we use a spell or something to get the bracelet off of Prue. Now since Anna's been given to us, the Elders don't have an excuse not to help us"

"What about Caleb?" Piper asked.

"If possible we'll take him with us, but if it comes down to it…"

"He's Prue's son"

"He's the heir to the throne" Phoebe said. "If the Source dies then who do you think steps up?"

"He's a baby" Piper said.

"They'll find ways around it" Phoebe said.

It was quiet for a second.

"But what if the Source catches on?" Piper asked.

"Well we'll just have to make our plan flawless" Phoebe said.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Cole asked. "If you guys died, it would be all over for Anna and Caleb"

"I won't let you" Victor said. "I won't lose my other two daughters"

"Dad, we have to bring Prue back" Piper said. "We know what it's like growing up without parents; we won't put Anna through that"

"And we won't leave our sister behind while we live our own happy lives" Phoebe said. "Prue's given up everything for us, it's time we took some risks for her"

Piper looked down at the squirming infant in her arms. She had fallen asleep but just like her aunts, it was an uneasy one.

"Not even a day old and she already feels the burden being put on her" Piper said.

Piper was about to hand the baby to Phoebe but Phoebe wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hold her until Prue has" Phoebe said.

Piper nodded.

"I understand" Piper said. "But if…"

"Don't say it" Phoebe said. "Please, just don't say it"

Victor stood up and walked over to Piper. He peered into the blanket to look at Anna.

"She looks just like Prue" Victor said. "The eyes, the nose, the hair"

"Well you better have her strength, sweetie" Piper said. "Cause we're going to need it"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat on her bed exhausted from labor. She didn't want to fall asleep for fear that she would wake up and not remember Anna's face. She's wished with all her heart she would be able to live with both her children. How unfair was it going to get for Anna? No mother, no father, no she would grow up hearing that they were both living with her brother. Prue knew Piper and Phoebe would tell her it was against her mother's will that she was living with the Source and Caleb. But Prue remembered all too well the emptiness of growing up without parents. The horrible days were you just wanted them to hold you and say everything was alright. Sure Anna would never get both parents, but she should at least have one. Then there was Caleb. If Prue left him, she would be forcing him into a life of evil, forcing him to be with the parent that was incapable of love. Prue's thoughts were interrupted by Caleb's hungry cries filling the room. She looked up and saw Madelia holding him. Prue motioned for her to give him to her. Prue took him and covered herself with a blanket. Remembering what her pregnancy books said, she was able to start breastfeeding him.

"You don't have to stand here while I'm doing this, he'll be fine" Prue said.

"Source's orders" Madelia said.

"Figures" Prue said.

"How are you feeling?" Madelia asked.

"Tired" Prue said. "Where is Caleb going to sleep?"

"Nursery" Madelia said. "He'll have a nanny until he's four. Then he'll be taken care of by a mentor"

"So why am I here?" Prue asked. "I don't even have to take care of him"

"Would you like to take care of him?" Madelia asked.

"It would give me something to do" Prue said. "And if I'm going to be down here I want to be a mother to Caleb"

"I'll talk to the Source" Madelia said.

Prue nodded. She laid there until Caleb was done eating. He started to doze off.

"I should take him back" Madelia said. "You should sleep"

When Madelia left the room, Prue laid her head on her pillows and shut her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep; all she could think about was Anna. One day, she was going to see that girl again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Phoebe sat at the table with the Book of Shadows and various potions. Piper sat at a chair by her holding on to Anna. She had cleaned Anna off and wrapped her in Prue's old baby blanket. Anna started to cry and Phoebe looked up.

"She's hungry" Piper said.

Piper got up and went to the cabinet.

"We bought formula, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet to your left" Phoebe said. "So are the bottles"

Piper was heating a bottle up when Leo orbed into the kitchen. The look on his face told everything.

"They still won't help?" Piper asked.

"They can't break a marriage" Leo said.

"But the marriage is one sided" Phoebe said. "She doesn't want to be married to him"

"It's still a marriage" Leo said.

Phoebe slammed her fist on the table.

"After all she's done for them they won't even help her get out of the underworld" Phoebe said. "Don't they get it? Without her Anna will never be prepared to fight Caleb. Caleb's growing up with two parents and Anna doesn't even get the love of one"

At this Anna started to scream in Piper's arms. Piper rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay" Piper said soothingly. "Everything's okay. Phoebe, we've done things without them before. We'll do it again"

"How can you be sure?" Phoebe asked. "Like you said, if the Source catches us…it's all over"

"Then don't let him catch us" Piper said.

Phoebe looked back down at the book and Cole came into the room.

"Need help?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"How did you get into Prue's room?" Phoebe asked.

"The Source has a shield surrounding Prue's room so you can't get directly into it" Cole said. "You have to wait until they're preparing for someone to come in"

"That's risky, if they came in while we were getting Prue…" Piper trailed off.

"Then once we got in we would need to be quick" Phoebe said. "Which means we absolutely need to know how to get the bracelet off"

"And the ring" Cole said. "Her wedding binds her to him"

"So we have to unbind her from him" Phoebe said.

"How can you be so sure we have that power?" Piper asked. "He must've had his most powerful demons working on that ring"

"Well, with all the magical beings we've saved, don't you think they owe us?" Phoebe asked. "We just a little of their magic"

"We can't ask them to do that" Piper said.

"God, it's like you don't want to save her!" Phoebe exclaimed.

The room was silent as Piper just stared at the floor. Phoebe shook her head and picked up the Book. She walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

"She didn't mean it" Leo said.

Piper looked at Leo.

"The Elders may not be able to break a marriage but they sure as hell can break a family" Piper said softly.

She took the bottle and Anna and went to her room. Leo sighed.

"I'll take Phoebe" Cole said.

Leo nodded. Cole got up and went to his and Phoebe's room. He knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk, Cole" Phoebe said.

He opened the door.

"Phoebe, what's bugging you so much?" Cole asked.

"Besides the fact that my sister is trapped in the underworld, married to someone against her will, and will never get to see her daughter?" Phoebe asked.

"There's something else that's bothering you" Cole said.

Phoebe looked down at the Book, avoiding Cole's gaze.

"I know what it's like to grow up not knowing your mother" Phoebe said. "I know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep because you just wanted to be held by them again. I refuse to let my niece feel that. And I refuse to let Prue miss out on the future she was supposed to have"

A tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek.

"It's not fair to Prue and it's not fair to Anna if we just give up" Phoebe said. "Because that's like saying we don't just give up on getting her back, but we give up on loving her enough to try to get her back"

"Piper isn't trying to give up" Cole said. "She's trying to make sure that your plan gets everyone home safe"

"I know. I didn't mean to yell at her" Phoebe said. "I'm just so frustrated"

"It sounds like the only way you're getting Prue out of the underworld is to vanquish the Source" Cole said.

"But we'll need the power of three" Phoebe said.

"So get it" Cole said. "Get into Prue's room right before the Source comes in. He's bound to visit her soon. But you can't use any magic and you have to be careful because his Seer will pick up on it"

"How can we stop her from picking up on it?" Phoebe asked.

"Get to Prue when the Source is already on his way" Cole said.

"That gives us a minute to get in and get Prue ready for a vanquish" Phoebe said.

"So come in prepared" Piper said from the doorway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue woke up and opened her eyes. Her room was dark. She went to use Caleb's power to light a candle but realized quickly that she didn't have the twins' powers anymore. Out of curiosity she tried her own power. It had been months since she used it. She squinted at the candle and it wobbled and fell over. She sighed and tried again. After the candle she tried something heavier. Eventually she fell backwards into her bed, exhausted from using her power for the first time in three months. She thought for a second before getting back up. She looked down and noticed she was back in one of the satin nightgowns she usually wore. She didn't remember changing but after the birth she was too tired to really notice anything.

She got up and walked to her door, picking up a small shard of a mirror she had smashed last month. She had kept the piece incase she needed it.

"What do you want, my queen?" the guard asked.

"Where's Caleb?" Prue asked.

"I have been ordered by the Source not to give out this information" the guard said.

"Is that so?" Prue asked. "Now tell, where is the Source?"

"He is busy" the guard said.

Prue stabbed the guard in the stomach with the shard of the mirror.

"We'll see how busy he is when he hears about this" Prue said.

She turned and went back to sit on her bed. Knowing the Source would be pissed when he received the news of what she had just done. Ten minutes later the Source stormed into her room.

"What a nice surprise" Prue said dryly.

"What the hell were you thinking!" the Source yelled. "He was one of my best guards!"

"Well if he was so good then he should've been able to save himself" Prue said, smiling.

"I don't have to be so gentle now" the Source said. "Caleb is already born"

"That's exactly why I called you here" Prue said. "I want to see my son"

"You don't need to see him" the Source said.

"The whole point of me being down here is so Caleb will have his mother, right?" Prue asked. "What's the point of me being here if I'll never see him?"

"You'll see him when he needs a feeding or at dinner" the Source said.

"I need to see him for more than an hour a day" Prue said.

"You'll make him weak" the Source said.

"I don't care" Prue said harshly.

"If your son is a weakling then he'll never be able to rule the underworld and he'll be killed, is that what you want?" the Source asked.

"If that's what it takes for me to spend more time with him" Prue said.

The Source angrily slapped Prue across the face, cutting her cheek with his fingernail. She grabbed her face in pain.

"Maybe that will teach you to think before opening your mouth" the Source said.

He stormed out of the room and Prue pulled her hand away to find it covered in blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: I'm so tired right now, so if there are typos, I apologize. Also, the replies are going to be much shorter today.

P3Phoebe: I know how you feel, I've been so busy. Unfortunately my break from school won't relieve that. I have a major project due when I go back so I've been spending my entire break on that. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Jorden's Prayla: Glad you like the chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Prucole: Ah, I'm a MSU fan, darn. Oh well, I guess I can forgive you since you're reading my story, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter!

Anajet: I'm glad you're reading another one of my stories. I'm also glad you like the story, which is a plus, lol.

Charmedchick34: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Kristy: You better come Friday!

Alboppy: Yup, there are a lot of cliffhangers in this story. You'll hear more of the plan soon, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: Yeah…spells just suck, I think that sums it all up, lol. I was crying when I wrote the chapter, especially when I was writing the last line.

All of our snow here melted. I was shocked. This was the first Christmas without snow I've had in probably six years. I actually kind of miss having snow. And school sucks. I personally think it should be against the law to assign a major project over holiday break. Anyway, I'm falling asleep so I should probably finish my replies. Thanks for reviewing!

Hally: I know, I was about to cry when I had Piper say the last line. I make myself sad, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: I love the bond too. The sisterly bond was what made Charmed, Charmed. Thanks for reviewing!

TheSecondStake: That means a lot to me. I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for reviewing!

LukelovesLorelai: Sometimes I just don't know what to say to you.

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Hinormajean: You'll see, eventually this mess will be over with. Thanks for reviewing!

LucyCelticPrincess: Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

TVCrazed: A lot of the Source is doing will be explained in later chapters. I admit it does look like he's trying to court her in a couple spots. Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

By the way for any of my readers reading Always Together, if you haven't figured out, that story is on hiatus. Just to let you guys know. Basically the only story I'm really writing for is this one and occasionally one of my Gilmore Girls ones.

THE NEXT MORNING

Prue sat at her mirror while her hair was being pulled up by some minions. Madelia smirked as the hair was drawn away from Prue's cheek causing her to flinch. Prue avoided eye contact with anyone.

"That's going to leave a nasty scar" Madelia said. "I can get you something for it"

Prue didn't respond.

"Alright, if you don't want it, fine" Madelia said.

A woman came into the room holding Caleb.

"It's time for him to be fed" the woman said.

Madelia shooed the minions from the room and Caleb was handed to Prue. Prue got a blanket and started feeding Caleb. Her face remained emotionless. Madelia watched and sighed.

"If you'd just learn not to upset him" Madelia said. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with this"

"You have no idea what its like," Prue said emotionless, "to live down here after so many years of being up there. My son is the only thing I have left"

"You're wrong, Prue" Madelia said. "I do know what it's like. I was a witch, a good witch"

Prue looked at Madelia.

"But…"

"But what? I'm so evil now? Well I've learned my lesson, it's time you learned yours" Madelia said. "You've moped around here for three months. But this is the beginning of your new life. You are in one of the most respected and most powerful positions down here. You're the queen of the underworld and the mother to the heir of the throne"

"So what, you think that I'll just turn evil, just because I'm down here?" Prue asked. "It won't happen"

"You know, I don't like you, and I don't even know why I'm telling you this but you have any chance of living to see your son grow up, you're going to have to cave eventually" Madelia said.

"The Source…"

"Won't kill you" Madelia said. "But he can make your life hell…Besides, I highly doubt there isn't a single demon that in some way or form doesn't want you dead"

"Including you?" Prue asked.

"I went after you before, didn't I?" Madelia asked, smiling. "But don't worry; I won't do anything unless the Source is overthrown"

"Overthrown?" Prue asked.

"Trust me, after him and Caleb, you'll be the first to die, unless someone finds a use for you which I highly doubt" Madelia said. "But for now you're safe…or at least as safe as you can be in the underworld"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Phoebe and Piper sat working on their plan in the attic. It was completely silent.

"What if Prue still won't vanquish the Source?" Phoebe asked.

"She has too" Piper said.

Silence overcame the room again.

"Piper, I've been a jerk, I'm sorry" Phoebe said. "It's just…"

"You don't have to explain" Piper said. "I lost her too Pheebs"

"I know" Phoebe said. "But she's just…it's just so hard to live with myself…I can't let Anna grow up like I did. I mean she wouldn't even have sisters, she'd only have us, and I know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep because all you wanted was your mom to hold you and tell you everything was going to be alright. I mean…if we can't save Prue for us…we have to save her for Anna"

"Phoebe, no matter what happens, I won't let Anna grow up like we did" Piper said.

Piper hugged Phoebe.

"Now, we should get back to work" Piper said. "We have a meeting with the leprechauns at noon"

Phoebe chuckled.

"Four years ago I never thought I'd get to say I have a business meeting, much less with leprechauns" Phoebe said.

"Four years ago our lives were a lot less stressful" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOON AT THE MANOR

Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch in the conservatory as two leprechauns spoke.

"We'd be happy to help" one of the leprechauns said.

"But the Source's magic is unlimited" the other one said. "Even with us…you'd be no match"

"All we need is the bracelet off of her" Piper said. "The ring will come off when the Source is dead"

"Then you'll have to find the person who cursed it" the leprechaun said.

"There are thousands of demons working for the Source" Phoebe said. "How I we going to find the very one that cursed the bracelet in the first place?"

"With a little luck" one of the leprechauns said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue got up to get something when she suddenly got dizzy. She grabbed the wall to steady herself but she fell onto her knees anyway. She heard someone come into her room and tried to look to see who it was.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" Madelia asked.

Prue was going to say she was fine but instead was overcome with nausea. She leaned forward and the contents of her stomach were quickly emptied. Madelia turned to the guard at the door.

"Get Moira, tell her to hurry" Madelia said. "And someone help me get her on the bed"

Prue felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto the bed. The room was spinning and she felt like someone was jumping on her head. She closed her eyes, trying to get the spinning to stop but it wouldn't. She felt a cold hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up" Madelia said.

"Stand aside" Moira said.

Prue felt herself being poked and prodded but was too dizzy to care.

"What's wrong with her?" Madelia ordered.

"She's been poisoned" Moira said.

Prue noticed everyone's voices becoming farther away until finally the silence consumed her.

Moira saw Prue go unconscious and reached into her bag. She pulled out a potion after giving it to Prue she said a spell. After a few more various potions and spells she stood up.

"She should be fine in a few days" Moira said. "It was a quick acting poison, one of the fastest I've seen. When did she last eat?"

"An hour ago maybe" Madelia said. "I should tell the Source"

"Especially since the reason she was probably poisoned was to kill his son" Moira said. "If she had breastfed him after she ate, he would've died"

Madelia nodded and hurried off to tell the Source. Moira stayed in there and stared at Prue.

"It's a shame" Moira said. "A pretty little thing like you, stuck here for the rest of eternity"

She laughed.

"Well, that is if someone doesn't kill you first" Moira said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Piper and Phoebe looked through the book with their newly found luck.

"Okay, so is it just going to jump out at us?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea" Piper said.

They flipped through for a few more minutes. The book finally started to glow and flipped to a page.

"Finally!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper asked. "It's blank"

"What?" Phoebe asked.

She looked down and noticed a blank page.

"How does this help?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't" Piper said, shaking her head. "I don't understand"

"Maybe the person who cursed it isn't in the book" Phoebe suggested.

"Even if that's true it doesn't help" Piper said. "We're just as lost now as we were before our luck happened"

"Piper, look" Phoebe said.

The blank page had turned into something that resembled a screen. It lightened to show a woman with a cloak over an altar. She was mixing various potions. Finally after saying a spell over a piece of metal it glowed and turned into a bracelet.

"Helena, are you done?" a demon asked, coming in. "The Source is growing impatient"

"I am done" the old woman said, pulling off her hood.

"Good, now he requests a ring" the demon said. "More powerful than the bracelet, and it binds her to him. If she leaves, she dies, if he dies…well her fate is to be the same. You have three days"

"Three days to make that powerful of a ring?" Helena asked.

The old woman shifted into a younger woman.

"Do it or you'll die" the demon said. "The Source doesn't like failure"

The Book of Shadows snapped shut and Phoebe and Piper jumped back.

"Talk about luck" Phoebe said.

"I know…that was Kate" Piper said. "She works at P3"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue tried to open her eyes but it felt like she was trying to bench press 500 pounds with them. Finally she cracked them open to see Madelia sitting in a chair in her room.

"You're awake" Madelia said. "Good"

Prue shut her eyes.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"You were poisoned" Madelia said. "Fast little bugger, set in quicker than anything I've ever seen"

Prue was quiet.

"I wasn't lying when I said people wanted you dead" Madelia said. "If you have any hope to stay alive you have to stop acting like a good witch and start acting like a powerful one"

"Where's Caleb?" Prue asked. "He needs to be fed"

"Not until I can be sure the poison is out of your system" Madelia said. "Bottles will do until then"

Prue's head was throbbing so much she couldn't think.

"Go to sleep" Madelia said. "You'll feel better when you wake up"

Prue allowed herself to drift off. Unfortunately sleep did not stay peaceful and she started to dream.

_She was all alone in a forest. The forest was covered in snow but Prue wasn't cold. _

_"Hello?" Prue asked. _

_There was no response. She heard voices coming from somewhere. She walked for a few minutes, following the voices. When she reached the voices she saw her sisters. _

_"Piper, Phoebe" she said. _

_She started running towards them but was quickly thrown back. She saw Piper holding a baby girl and laughing. Cole had his arms wrapped around Phoebe and they both wore huge smiles. Leo stared lovingly at Piper and the baby. _

_"Piper!" Prue shouted._

_An Elder orbed in front of her._

_"You can't be with them anymore" the Elder said. "You're no longer good"_

_"But I am good" Prue said. "I haven't done anything wrong"_

_A gust of cold air swirled around Prue. Snow was flying everywhere making it hard to see. _

_"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue yelled. "You have to tell them I'm good!"_

_Prue turned to see Madelia holding Caleb. She started towards them angrily. _

_"I'm not evil!" Prue exclaimed._

_Madelia ignored her and started walking away with Caleb. _

_"You can't just walk away with my son!" Prue exclaimed. _

_A black energy force field separated her from Madelia and Caleb. She turned to see a blue one was separating her from her sisters and Anna. Her sisters started to walk away with Anna while on the other side Madelia was walking away with Caleb._

_"No, come back!" Prue exclaimed. "You can't take them away from me, come back!"_

_Prue fell to her knees in the snow and started to sob. She felt like she was being torn in two._

_"Come back, all of you come back!" she yelled again. _

_She got up and started running after Piper and Phoebe. She didn't care about the force field, she needed her sisters. She felt a cold hand pulled her back hard._

Prue shot up in her bed and looked around. Her room was dark and she was alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: So I'm taking a break from my cramming for my midterm exams. Yes, I have two tomorrow and three on Friday. Yippee! So I'm incredibly stressed currently. That's why a lot of my replies are short cause I'm somewhere in the middle of about to cry and about to laugh. Most likely if I don't laugh I will cry. I sound pathetic, don't I? Anyway, I'll hurry so I can get back to studying.

Kate: Glad you like my style, wish you could convince my English teacher to like it. Yes, Prue's having a very rough time right now, trying to do the best for everyone but having to sacrifice her happiness to do so. Thanks for reviewing!

Anajet: Glad you liked the chapter. I hope I can update faster once my icky exams are done. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick34: Glad you liked the story. Thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: I hope you're feeling better now. I know I haven't been feeling good but I have the sinking suspicion that it's my mind's way of trying to get out of going to school.

Mony19: As you'll see in the next few chapters, sometimes plans just tend to backfire in your face. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: Uh oh, probably should've told you to grab a tissue box for this one too. I knew I was building up to a Phoebe break down. She knows what it's like to be raised without a mother and to have to see her niece suffer through the same thing was getting too much. And to add to that, she has to know that her sister is suffering in the underworld all alone. And Piper has the hard part because she has to be the sensible one. So she has to point out the faults in Phoebe's plan. I'm glad this is your favorite story. Ah yes, school sucks. If I only could get paid for writing fanfics, lol. Well, I have to go continue my studying. Thanks for reviewing!

Kristy: What's that? Did I hear a review reply? Nope, that's impossible cause I'm not speaking to this reviewer.

Prucole: Yes, I'm not big on any sport besides baseball (go Tigers!), but when I do watch them, you can bet I'll be watching the Spartans. Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Asianchick8373: I'm glad you are liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!

PaigeMatthews06: I realized you hadn't reviewed for the one chapter, I was kind of sad that I didn't get one. But you did make up for it by reviewing my Gilmore girls one ( and yes, here is your virtual cookie). Oh well, I know friends can be distracting, my friend and I were trying to write our GG fics while talking on the phone and we both got so distracted. Glad you liked both of the chapters and sorry this reply isn't as energetic but I'm studying French as I'm typing this (fun fun). Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

Jorden's Prayla: Well one way or another, the Source will get what he deserves, I just haven't figured out how. Well that's a problem for another time. Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

Note to all readers who, like me, get emotional semi-easy. I'm pretty sure in the next chapter, **not this one**, you will need a tissue or two…okay, maybe a box. I'm warning you now because I know I'll forget in the next chapter.

MANOR

"Do you know who Helena is?" Phoebe asked Cole.

After seeing who had cursed the bracelet and ring, they had called both Cole and Leo into the attic.

"She's a high priestess" Cole said. "And works for the Source, that's about all I know"

"Well how do we vanquish her?" Piper asked.

"With a lot of power" Cole said.

"Well at least we know where she is" Piper said. "I can't believe my best worker in the person responsible for my sister being eternally bonded to the Source of all evil!"

"Piper, calm down" Phoebe said. "This may work to our advantage"

"But why my club?" Piper asked.

"It was probably the Source's way of watching over Prue when she was here" Cole said. "Plus she could easily get a piece of Prue's DNA for spells and potions"

Piper sighed and shook her head.

"So we need a potion and probably a spell" Piper said.

"And a stopwatch" Phoebe said. "Once the Source catches wind of Helena's vanquish, he'll know what's going on"

"Alright, we need help" Piper said. "We can't do this alone"

Piper glanced to Leo.

"Who better to vanquish a high priestess than one herself?" Penny asked, appearing in the room.

"Grams" Phoebe said. "Thank god"

Penny enveloped Piper and Phoebe in a hug.

"Alright" Penny said. "If we have any hope of making this work, we better get to work"

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, Phoebe work on a spell, Piper and I will work on a potion" Penny said. "After that, we'll discuss plans"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat in a chair in her room and waited for Madelia to come in. Right on schedule Madelia entered the room.

"I'm sick of being confined to this room" Prue said.

Madelia looked at her for a second.

"Well, if you hadn't killed one of your guards, you probably would be free to wander a little" Madelia said.

"So there's no chance of me getting out of this room?" Prue asked.

"So the Source that you're not a good witch anymore and you'll have a chance" Madelia said.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"Not this again" Prue said. "I have no desire to turn evil. I have been down here for almost three months, if I was going to turn evil, I would've done it"

"Then how do expect the Source to let you wander freely if he can't trust you not to try and act like a Charmed One and try to save an innocent"

Prue was quiet.

"Besides, there are things going on here that you won't want to see" Madelia said.

"Well I'm going to go crazy here" Prue said. "I can't spend the rest of my life in a single room"

"Consult me a year from now and we'll see" Madelia said, with the smirk Prue had grown to despise.

"Can I at least get a bookcase in here?" Prue asked. "Staring at my walls isn't entertaining anymore"

Madelia snapped her fingers and a bookcase appeared at Prue's wall.

"Are you serious?" Prue asked, in slight awe.

"The only person who was keeping you from having some form of entertainment was yourself" Madelia said. "All you had to do was ask"

Prue thought about it for a second. Her head was screaming at her not to accept the things that were being given to her. But she was going to need something. Lying around her room only made her think about her dream more and she couldn't stand to think about her dream. She had lost both of her children; her life didn't have a point anymore.

"Fine, now that I have books, I'm going to need my reading glasses" Prue said.

Madelia snapped her fingers again and the reading glasses appeared with and end table and an arm chair.

"Anything else?" Madelia asked.

Prue shook her head.

"Good, I have to go" Madelia said. "Caleb will be in for his feeding in an hour"

Prue nodded and walked over to the giant bookcase. Madelia kneeled and bowed before walking out. Prue used her telekinesis to grab a book off the top shelf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIFFERENT ROOM IN THE UNDERWORLD (A/N: Ha, very specific, I know, lol)

Madelia walked in and bowed in front of the Source.

"You wanted to see me?" Madelia asked.

"Helena has informed me that the queen's sister hasn't been in work for the last three days" the Source said. "She said she was beginning to worry"

"Maybe she's busy taking care of Anna" Madelia suggested.

"Even so, I want demons sent to the manor" the Source said. "Make them easy to vanquish, but I need to know what's going on"

"And if they're planning an attack?" Madelia asked.

"Then we had extra charms and guards around the queen's room" the Source said.

"Speaking of which, she's making progress" Madelia said. "She had me summon a bookcase today"

"Even so, she'll start to turn back at the slightest mention of her sisters" the Source said.

"Do you really think you can turn her evil?" Madelia asked.

"No" the Source said. "A Charmed One can never turn evil and stay evil. It's impossible. But they can forget about being good. Once they stop caring about personal gain, they start caring more about themselves, and then they stop caring so much about others"

"Why is it so important?" Madelia asked. "Just let her stay there, who cares if she's good, or happy, or comfortable for that matter"

"Caleb does" the Source said.

"He's an infant" Madelia said.

"It doesn't matter" the Source said. "He…loves…his mother. If she's unhappy, he'll try to make her happy; he'll try to be good"

"He's the heir to the throne, he can't turn good" Madelia said.

"Unfortunately, along with my blood, he has hers" the Source said. "And the Charmed magic wasn't all he inherited"

Madelia nodded.

"I understand" Madelia said.

She bowed.

"I will increase the number of guards for now" Madelia said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Piper and Grams stood making a potion while Phoebe sat at the table writing a spell. Phoebe saw someone shimmer in.

"Cole did you…" Phoebe trailed off as she saw that it wasn't Cole.

Piper and Grams looked up and saw three demons had shimmered in. One of them threw a fireball at Phoebe. Piper froze it.

"What the hell" Phoebe said.

Piper blew up one of the demons and moved onto the next one. Unfortunately he was too fast and Piper was thrown backwards. Penny threw the demon into the back wall and Phoebe took on the other one. Piper lifted her head off the ground and blew up the demon that had sent her backwards. Before she could blow up the other one he shimmered out.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, helping Piper up.

"I'm fine" Piper said. "Guess we shouldn't have gotten too used to no demon attacks. I forgot to freeze them first"

"Something's not right, the minute we start planning for you know what, three demons show up in our attic, no way" Phoebe said.

Piper put her hand to her forehead.

"Shit" Phoebe said, realizing what Piper had realized. "The demon"

"We have to go get him" Piper said.

"It's too late" Penny said. "He's already reported it to the Source"

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We vanquish Kate…I mean Helena" Piper said. "And then we go get Prue"

"The Source will know what's going on" Phoebe said.

"Then we work fast" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue looked up from her reading and saw Madelia carrying Caleb in.

"It's time for Caleb's feeding" Madelia said.

Prue nodded and set her book down. She took Caleb in her arms and grabbed a blanket to cover herself. She started to feed Caleb when a guard came in the room.

"Madelia, you're needed" the guard said.

Madelia nodded.

"Stay with her" Madelia said.

Madelia walked out of the room. Prue watched the guard for a second before turning her attention back to Caleb. After a few minutes she noticed the guard still watching her.

"She said stay with me, not watch me like a hawk" Prue said.

The guard did not respond and Prue rolled her eyes. She looked down at Caleb who was eating happily. It had only been a week since he was born and already he had changed so much. She smiled at him and he stopped feeding a second and cooed. Prue smiled wider and he continued to eat. A little while later he was done eating. Usually this would be when Madelia would take him back but Madelia hadn't come back yet. Prue saw that Caleb was still wide awake. She took a blanket and put it on her shoulder. She started to burp Caleb. After doing that for a little while, Caleb started to cry. Prue hadn't really had to deal with this before but strangely enough, when she started swaying with him, he stopped. She noticed the guard looking at her oddly but she chose to ignore it.

"It's okay, sweetie" Prue said, softly.

After a couple minutes of watching Prue's movements, Caleb started to yawn. His eyes slowly started to close until he was fast asleep. Prue sat down and held him, happy to finally be with her son. After almost an hour, Madelia came back into the room.

"I need to take him back" Madelia said.

Prue reluctantly let Madelia take Caleb back. He started to stir as he realized he was no longer in his mother's warm arms. Soon he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Madelia looked irritated at Prue.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who's been keeping him from his mother" Prue said.

As Madelia started towards the door, Caleb shimmered out of her arms. Prue quickly felt the weight of her son back in her arms and had to fight the urge to smile. Madelia turned back and took Caleb again, only to have the same process repeated.

"I'll be back" Madelia said, leaving, this time forgetting to send a guard into the room.

As soon as she was gone, Prue laughed.

"Good job, Caleb" Prue said, softly.

Looking down at him, it was forgotten that he was destined to be the Source. All that he was to Prue was her son, evil or not, he was just simply her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: I know I left many things unfinished and that this chapter was very short, but I really wanted to update. By the way, everyone's reviews wishing me luck must've worked so I thank you for that. Out of my five exams my lowest grade was an A-, so thank you all for your wishes of luck (Is wishes of luck even the right way to say that, lol?)

ToxicDuck77: Hey Pudding.

PrueTrudeau: I'm glad you loved the chapter. The dream was definitely my favorite part to write, I actually got the whole inspiration from an Evanescence song (I knew my obsession would come in handy). And I fell into the same boat as you while studying. I promised myself I would only finish the last chapter and update, and then I'd go study. Well, two hours after updating…I was still on the computer, then I looked at the clock and it was nearing one in the morning, so how I managed to stay awake during my exams, I do not know. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: Yes, she is stuck. Hopefully her son will keep her strong long enough for Piper and Phoebe to put their new, very rushed plan into action. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick37: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: So I'm giving you a warning for the next chapter. I don't have it typed but I have a plan in my head and if I follow it, I myself will probably be crying as I'm writing it. Luckily this chapter wasn't too sad; in fact the little moment with Caleb I thought was kind of happy. And we can only hope that Anna doesn't turn out like Phoebe. At least Anna has Piper, although Phoebe and Prue and Grams and she still turned out…wait, I'm going to remain happy… must keep happy thoughts…okay, I'm better. And that totally sucks about blanking out. I've had that happen many times and let me tell you, one time I almost cried. Luckily that didn't happen during my exams. Thank you for reviewing and I hope your exams turned out well!

PaigeMatthews06: It's okay; you made up for it by reviewing this one and the last one and all the ones besides that, lol. Well, I hope it makes it easier for Piper and Phoebe to find Kate. Unfortunately the stupid Source had to be Mr. Intelligent in this chapter, so as you can see, not all is going according to plan. Well, I have to finish my replies before I have to go to bed so I better stop my ranting. Thanks a ton for reviewing!

Hally: I'm glad you like the chapter and thanks so much for wishing my luck. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

Soccergurl1990: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Um, right now Always Together is on hiatus. I've just got too much stuff on my plate and really the only one of my stories I'm updating on a regular basis is this one. I'm sorry it's been so long. I really tried to write the next chapter of it but my inspiration for that story is missing at the moment. I do promise though, at some point I will update and finish the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Anajet: Thanks for wishing me luck and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, sorry for the delayed update but I ran into some problems while writing this chapter so it took me a little longer than normal. I remind everyone that tissues may be needed for the ending of this chapter, so be warned. Also I should be updating fairly soon if I get the eight inches of snow forecasted for me…if only I lived in Florida, sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Phoebe hurried around the attic, gathering various potions and spells. Grams watched the worried looks on her granddaughters' faces. It was then she saw Leo walk in the door holding Anna. How could Penny have forgotten? She hadn't even seen her great grandchild yet.

"Do you want to hold her before you go?" Leo asked Penny.

Penny nodded and took the small infant from him. Anna was surprisingly awake for a newborn. And now she could sense something was going on. If possible, Anna herself looked worried.

"You are most definitely your mother's child" Penny said, softly.

Piper and Phoebe watched Penny interact with Anna and a pang of guilt rushed through them again. The only two people who hadn't seen Anna yet were their mom and Anna's own mother.

"We should probably go" Piper said, softly.

"The Elders want me to take her up there before you leave" Leo said.

Cole walked into the attic.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

Phoebe nodded. Grams handed Anna back to Leo and he orbed out.

"Okay, once we vanquish Helena, we head straight to the underworld" Phoebe said. "Once there, we use the cloaking potion and we get in Prue's room. Quickly get the ring and bracelet off of her. If we can, get her out of there right then, if not, we get ready to vanquish the Source"

Everyone nodded.

"Grams, since you can't be in the underworld with us, just focus on everyone up there, okay?" Piper asked.

"Of course" Grams said.

"And if something happens…just please make sure she's taken care of" Piper said. "Don't let the Elders or anyone force her into a life she doesn't want"

"Everything will be fine, I promise" Grams said.

Leo orbed back into the manor.

"Let's go" Leo said. "Helena's still at the club?"

Piper nodded.

"Orb us in the back room, I'll take care of her" Piper said.

Leo nodded and everyone soon found themselves in the back room of P3.

"Wait here" Piper said.

"No, I'll come with you" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head.

"If she's not suspicious already, then she will be if you come" Piper said.

Piper headed out of the room and saw Helena at the bar.

"Hey Kate" Piper said, smiling.

"Hi Piper, I thought you weren't coming into today" Kate said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't doing much at the manor and there's so much to do here" Piper said.

Kate nodded.

Piper started to flip through some papers.

"Oh, Kate, can you get me something out of the back room?" Piper asked. "I think I left my purse there and it has some of the bills"

"Okay" Kate said.

She headed towards the back. Piper waited a second before following after her. As soon as she opened the door Piper tried to freeze her. As planned, it didn't work. Kate stopped when she saw Phoebe and everyone else in the back room. Piper shoved her into the room and shut the door.

"Don't try shimmering out, you won't be able to" Piper said.

"If you vanquish me, he'll kill her" Kate said.

Suddenly Kate disappeared and Phoebe looked at Piper for a second. Piper saw an energy ball form and quickly froze it.

"Not so powerful without the third sister, are you?" Kate asked.

Piper grabbed a potion and threw it at the spot Kate's voice came from.

"Oops, you missed" Kate said.

Grams waved her hand Kate was sent back into the wall. Her image reappeared and then disappeared for a second.

"Nice try bitch" Kate snarled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Prue sat in the chair holding Caleb. He hadn't allowed anyone to place him back in his room in the last day. Eventually Madelia had placed a bassinet in Prue's room. Prue saw Madelia come into her room with at least a dozen guards. Instantly she knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"I need you to come with me" Madelia said.

"Where?" Prue asked.

"Now is not the time for questions" Madelia said.

"Well if you want me to actually go with you, you better answer my question" Prue said.

"You're in danger" Madelia said. "You and Caleb both"

Prue looked at Madelia for a second, processing the information.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"There's a small uprising" Madelia said. "We're trying to get it under control"

"What do they want?" Prue asked.

"The Source's line wiped out and restored with one of their own" Madelia said. "And Caleb and you stand in the way. Now hurry and come"

Prue grabbed Caleb's blanket and followed Madelia. Once they were out of the room, they continued walking for a while. Prue noticed how eerie this part of the underworld out. It was darker and it was as if evil filled the place. Prue heard screams coming from the distance. Prue held Caleb close to her chest, her maternal instincts taking control. When a cry for help filled the hallway, Prue had to fight the urge to run in that direction. She saw Madelia watching her curiously. Finally they reached a huge cavern that was dimly lit.

"You'll be safe here" Madelia said.

Madelia walked out of the room and a wall formed where the door had once been. Prue was left alone. Usually she loved being alone without guards or Madelia but something told her something was going very, very wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P3

Piper picked herself off the ground yet again. It had been an hour and Helena wasn't going down easy. Piper froze another energy ball heading towards Phoebe. She blew up where it came from and finally got a reaction. Helena reappeared and Piper threw down a crystal cage.

"Hurry" Piper said.

They threw potions and recited the spell, praying to god it would work. For a second nothing happened but then Helena started to twitch.

"You don't know what you've just done" Helena said.

Piper and Phoebe watched as Helena exploded.

"Let's go" Piper said.

"Piper, what do you think she meant?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't have time to figure it out" Piper said. "We have to go"

Phoebe nodded.

"Thank you Grams" Piper said.

"Your welcome" Grams said. "Now go, before it's too late"

Cole shimmered everyone into the underworld. Instantly they were greeted with mass chaos. Demons everywhere were killing each other.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, alarmed.

"I don't know" Cole said.

A fireball flew towards them and they all ducked.

"Let's get out of here" Piper said.

They fought there way past various demons until they reached a semi quiet place.

"Where do we go?" Phoebe asked.

"Her room is that way" Cole said. "But judging by everything going on, she isn't in there"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"This has to be a rebellion" Cole said. "It's the only time this many demons could turn against each other"

"So the underworld's going to hell?" Phoebe asked.

"And your just in time" the Source said appearing.

Piper and Phoebe's head shot up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROOM WHERE PRUE IS

Prue felt a spark and saw her bracelet glow.

"What the hell?" Prue asked, softly.

She placed Caleb on the ground for a second and pulled on her bracelet. To her surprise it came off. She immediately threw it off onto the ground. She tried to do the same with the ring but it wouldn't budge. She picked Caleb up and looked around. She headed to where the door used to be. She placed her ear against the wall and listened. After a second she pulled away. A billion thoughts were racing through her head. Should she try to escape? If the bracelet was off something happened and she knew her sisters had something to do with it. She had to help them.

"Caleb" Prue said. "Come on buddy, help Mommy out here"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Madelia said, shimmering into the room.

Prue jumped and turned around.

"You really think we wouldn't catch on to what your sisters were doing? Don't worry, the Source is taking care of them" Madelia said.

"No, please" Prue pleaded. "Don't hurt them"

Madelia laughed.

"How many chances did we give them to keep living their lives?" Madelia asked. "We can't have them interfering in everything"

"They won't, just let me talk to them, please" Prue said. "I'll make them go away, please"

Prue's voice was wavering; she couldn't let her sisters be killed.

"Don't worry, my queen" Madelia said, with an evil glint in her eye. "You won't have to live without them long. Once the Source kills them, the rebellion will grow stronger. He'll be executed, killing you and Caleb along with him"

Realization hit Prue fast.

"You, you're leading the rebellion!" Prue exclaimed, angrily.

"And I thought you were the smart one" Madelia said.

Prue started backing away from Madelia.

"I won't kill you yet" Madelia said, smiling. "Don't worry"

Prue looked at Madelia, praying for someway to get out of there. Suddenly, she felt the familiar sensation of shimmering and she soon found herself in the middle of a battle. Instantly energy balls and fire balls were being sent in her direction. Caleb formed a shield around the two of them and Prue ran away from the battle. She noticed demons following her. She turned around and used her telekinesis to throw them back. Suddenly demons started exploding around them. She looked down at Caleb and noticed his eyes had turned dark.

"No, you're not evil" Prue said. "You're not evil"

Caleb's eyes returned back to normal and Prue kept running. She had no idea where to go. Her sisters had to be down here, but where would they be? Her room! But where was it.

"Caleb" Prue said. "Shimmer Mommy outside her room"

Caleb did as he was told and Prue found herself facing two dozen guards.

"Shit" Prue muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was now being held by the throat by one of the many demons the Source had brought with him. She saw Leo lying on the floor and prayed that it wasn't a darklighter that had put him there. To her right, Phoebe was fighting off a group of demons with Cole by her side. Phoebe turned to see Piper and tried to run over to help. Piper saw and energy ball go flying towards her sister and tried to scream out but she couldn't. At the last second Cole shoved Phoebe out of the way. Phoebe watched in horror as Cole fell to the ground, bleeding. She paused only for a second before running towards Piper. Meanwhile Piper continued to struggle to get free. Her vision started to fade as she struggled to breathe. Finally she pulled her hand free and blew the demon up. She fell to the ground coughing. Phoebe made it over to her and picked her up. Demons now surrounded them.

"I love you" Phoebe said, holding onto Piper's hand.

"I love you too" Piper said.

They started taking on as many demons as they could but it became clear they were in a losing battle. Piper found herself separated from Phoebe again and began looking around. Her heart sunk as she found her sister lying on the ground, a knife in her chest.

"No" Piper said, tears filing her eyes. "No, not again, no"

Suddenly every demon in the room blew up, leaving only Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and the Source. Piper looked at the Source who also looked surprised. Out of a shadow stepped Prue. Piper almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was long, her skin was pale, and she had a long scar stretched across her right cheekbone. In her arms was a boy the same age as Anna, Caleb, Piper presumed.

"Ah, I should've figured you'd find your way here" the Source said. "But you're too late"

The Source threw a fireball at Piper and before anyone could react Piper was thrown against a wall. Prue watched; her face emotionless.

"It's over now, Prue" the Source said. "No one's alive to rescue you anymore"

Prue remained quiet. She started to walk towards her family. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she saw the bodies of the people she loved all laying on the ground, dead. She kissed her son's cheek as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" the Source asked.

Prue pulled a knife out of the cloak. She wrapped Caleb in her cloak and set him down in the middle her family. She slowly brushed her finger against Caleb's cheek. Then she stood up and looked at the Source.

"If you kill me, you die too" the Source reminded her.

Still silent, she fingered the knife she was holding.

"If you stop now, we can just pretend nothing's happened" the Source said. "If you die, who'll stop demons from killing Anna? You'll be the cause of your children's' murders"

"Well then…I'll see you in hell" Prue said softly.

Prue used her power to send the dagger into the Source's stomach. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She looked down and saw blood trickling from her stomach. The ring on her finger slipped off and fell to the ground. She then fell to the ground by her son, praying to God she had done the right thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: I can only imagine how many of you currently hate me. All I can say is…don't form a mob yet, please. I realize that I did kill off every main character except for Anna and Caleb but all will come together. And some of you, who are incredibly intelligent or are psychic, may already know what's going on.

Pudding: But what would be the fun if I didn't point out how retarded it was?

Mony19: Don't worry; I assure you that even though a lot of people died in this chapter, not all will be remaining dead, which is either a good or a bad thing.

I always believed that in the show the sisters never really could be evil because of all that had happened. In this chapter though, you can see Caleb does still have an evil side to him, though he wasn't always using it in an evil way. Thanks for the review!

PaigeMatthews06: Glad you liked the chapter. I enjoyed getting to finally write in some bonding between Caleb and Prue. Unfortunately, the Source didn't get confused and as you can see, it ended up with some bad consequences. Thanks for the review!

PrueTrudeau: Glad you liked the chapter. I'm so happy, I finally got to update this story because I finished all my homework yesterday and I had 3 tests Friday so I have no schoolwork this weekend, yea! I loved writing the last chapter, its fun to write bonding between Prue and Caleb. Well glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

Anajet: Prue definitely won't be letting either of her children go. As of now, I think the happy family is going to have to wait. Thanks for the review!

Charmedchick34: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

Brittany: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Although you've already read the chapter and I have no idea if you're reading this reply, thank you! As you could see, I was having quite the blonde moment getting the chapter to you, lol. Well, wish I could write more but I'm getting kicked off the computer. Thanks for all your help and thanks for reviewing!

Hinormajean: Yeah, Caleb's bond with his mother is really cute, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Drusilla: Super glad you liked the chapter! Sorry for the delayed update! Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Prucole: I feel for you, I've been super busy lately too. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.

Charmedfan90: Wow, you're dedicated, eighteen chapters is a lot to read. I'm glad you like it and as you can see they're making some progress in rescuing Prue (yes I am calling dying progress). Thanks for the review!

Hally: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

Lacey: I am so glad you like my story. Hopefully there will be more Anna in the next couple chapters; I know I haven't focused a lot on her. Glad you liked the chapter and story and thanks for reviewing!

Kazukage: Sorry about the delayed update, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter 20

This is a shorter chapter and I definitely think it could use some major improvement but give me a break. My day sucked and I'm uber stressed right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I just wanted to update as soon as I could so all of you wouldn't be stuck with the major cliffy for two weeks.

Prue's eyes slowly opened as the sound of a baby's cries reached her ears. She quickly sat up. Instantly she regretted the situation as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She looked down and saw she was bleeding. Looking over she saw Caleb was crying and she pulled herself near him.

"Hold on baby" Prue said. "It'll be okay, shh"

Caleb's cries quieted down as he heard his mother's voice. Prue started to pull herself to each of her family member's bodies. The first person she came to was Phoebe's, her baby. Prue reached and felt for a pulse. All she felt in return was the harshness of the reality that her sister was dead. She wiped away a tear and forced herself to move on. The body closest to Phoebe's was Cole's, the man who she had never trusted…but she had never doubted his love for her sister. Prue felt a flicker of hope as she realized there was a pulse.

"Cole" Prue said. "Cole, wake up!"

Prue patted Cole's cheek and he started to stir. His eyes opened and Prue saw the confused look on his face.

"Phoebe" Cole said, sitting up.

His face fell as he saw Phoebe's body.

"She…she didn't make it" Prue said.

"What…"

"Go check and see if Leo has a pulse" Prue said, trying not to concentrate on the pain, both physical and emotional.

Prue continued to pull herself to Piper's body. Prue felt for a pulse, praying by some miracle there'd be one. To her surprise she felt a weak pulse. She looked up and saw Cole by Leo's body. Cole felt for a pulse before looking towards Prue.

"He's dead" Cole said.

"She's not" Prue said. "But she will be if we don't get help soon"

She looked down at her sister. Instantly Prue remembered back to the last month she had spent at the manor.

"Caleb" Prue said, softly.

Prue hurried over to Caleb.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Caleb, bring him back, come on please" Prue pleaded.

Prue waited, for a few seconds there was no response. Prue looked down at her son.

"Please Caleb" Prue said. "They're your family, just like I am"

Prue wasn't sure if her son could even understand what she was telling him, but she kept talking anyway. Suddenly she heard Phoebe and Leo gasp for breaths.

"Cole, help Phoebe" Prue said. "Leo, go heal Piper"

Leo quickly did as he was told and kneeled down by Piper. The familiar glow appeared and he started to heal Piper. Prue watched Leo.

"Prue, Phoebe's dying" Cole said.

Prue looked over to see her youngest sister, struggling to breathe.

"Hold on Phoebe" Prue said. "Please, just hold on"

Leo finished healing Piper and she sat up.

"Leo, Phoebe" Prue said.

Leo hurried from his wife's side to his sister in law's. Piper looked over at Prue, who was still holding Caleb. She then looked over to Leo and Phoebe.

"What the hell happened?" Phoebe asked, sitting up.

Phoebe looked at Prue and Caleb.

"Prue" Phoebe said.

Prue smiled and took a step forward but winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Prue shifted Caleb into a different position and revealed her bleeding wound.

"Leo" Piper said.

Leo instantly went to his other sister in law and healed the wound. As soon as he was done, Phoebe and Piper ran over to their sister. The three of them hugged each other, careful not to squash Caleb.

"We missed you so much" Phoebe sobbed.

"I missed you too" Prue said, tears streaming down her face.

The guys watched the sisters hug for a few more moments before interrupting.

"We should get out of here" Leo said. "It's dangerous"

Prue nodded and took one last look at the Source's body.

"Let's go home" Prue said.

Leo grabbed onto Prue and Piper and Cole took Phoebe's hand. They all soon found themselves at the manor. The familiar feeling of security soon filled Prue as she looked around the place she had been missing for so long. She looked at Piper and Phoebe. There was so much to say and catch up on…where did they start? Unfortunately Prue knew they had to start with one thing.

"Madelia is still alive" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"She caused the rebellion" Prue said. "She was going to kill Caleb, the Source, and me"

"We should try to get a new vanquishing potion or spell" Phoebe said.

Prue nodded.

"We should also try to get protection…for Caleb and Anna" Piper said.

"Where…where is Anna?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at Leo, who nodded. He orbed out of the room. Piper and Phoebe looked at Caleb.

"This is Caleb" Prue said. "He saved our lives"

Piper smiled and took Caleb from Prue.

"Hello Caleb, I'm your Auntie Piper" Piper said, smiling.

Everyone watched anxiously, curious to his reaction. Caleb looked into his aunt's eyes for a second before closing his and going to sleep. Prue smiled and looked at Phoebe.

"Do you want to hold him?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked unsure for a second before taking Caleb from Piper. Instantly she was hit with a premonition.

_Prue was sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Nothing will ever be easy for us, will it Caleb?" Prue asked._

_Prue stood up and leaned over the crib. Madelia shimmered in behind her._

_"Go away, Madelia, he's no threat to anyone" Prue said, without looking away from her son._

_"You really think I'm going to leave you two alone and let you lead your happy little Charmed lives?" Madelia asked, smiling. "Although you don't look so happy now, what's wrong?"_

_Prue turned towards Madelia smirking face. _

_"Go to hell" Prue said. _

_"Now I thought we were closer than that" Madelia mocked._

_"I hated every moment I had to spend with you, now leave before I kill you" Prue said. _

_Madelia laughed and formed a fireball._

_"Caleb, shimmer to your aunt" Prue said. _

_"I didn't come unprepared" Madelia said._

_She threw the fireball and Prue tried to deflect it. Her powers didn't work and she was thrown backwards. Madelia smiled and stepped over Prue's body. She leaned over Caleb's crib. _

_"Goodbye Caleb" Madelia said, with a grin of pure evil._

_She formed a fireball in her hand and threw it._

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Phoebe" Piper said, concerned. "Phoebe, what'd you see?"

"Madelia" Phoebe said, looking down at Caleb. "She killed him…and Prue, in the nursery"

Before they could respond, Leo orbed into the room, without Anna.

"They won't give her back" Leo said.

"What!" Piper exclaimed.

Startled out of his sleep, Caleb began to cry. Prue took him from Phoebe and started to rock him.

"Sorry" Piper said to Prue.

She turned her attention back to Leo.

"What do you mean they won't give her back?" Piper asked.

"The Elders won't allow us to bring Anna back down here as long as Caleb is here" Leo said.

"They can't do that" Phoebe said. "Prue is Anna's mother; they can't keep her away from her mother"

"Apparently they can" Prue said, not looking up from Caleb.

"We'll get her back, Prue" Piper said.

"Maybe, but right now we have to save him, Anna's in no danger with the Elders" Prue said.

Phoebe nodded.

"I agree" Phoebe said. "But first, I think you and Caleb should change. All his clothes are in the dresser in the nursery"

Prue looked questioningly at her sisters.

"You weren't the only one who wasn't about to give up hope" Piper said. "I'll come with you"

Piper and Prue went upstairs to the nursery.

"I guess that leaves us to start the plan" Phoebe said, looking at Cole.

Cole took Phoebe's hand and they started towards the attic. Leo followed behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NURSERY

Prue opened the drawer and pulled out an outfit for Caleb. She removed Caleb's outfit that was stained with her own blood.

"I'm glad you're home" Piper said. "Both of you"

"We're glad to be home" Prue said, with a weak smile.

Prue struggled to get Caleb's arms through the shirt. Piper stepped in and helped. Prue watched and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Thanks, I never really had to change him down there" Prue said, softly.

"You'll get the hang of it" Piper said, comfortingly.

You wouldn't think a week would seem so long, but she had missed her daughter's first week on Earth. The week where she started to figure out her daughter's personality. The week she would learn how to dress her, how to feed her, and what cries meant what. That was a week she'd never be able to experience again and she had missed it.

"What does she look like?" Prue asked. "I know it's only been a week, but all I can really remember is her eyes, they were really blue"

"She's gotten a lot of hair recently, it's dark…" Piper said. "She looks a lot like you"

They finished dressing Caleb and Prue picked him up.

"I'm going to go change now" Prue said. "But I might need some help"

Piper nodded and they went into Prue's room. Prue stopped and looked at her room. Nothing had changed, her bed was still made the same way as she had made it the morning she left, papers were on the desk, shoes on the floor…it was exactly the same.

"I couldn't…I couldn't change it, none of us could" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

Prue turned and hugged her sister. The two of them held each other for a second.

"I…I love you" Prue said.

This caused Piper to cry harder.

"I love you too" Piper sobbed.

After a minute Piper settled down.

"Okay" Piper said, wiping her eyes. "Let's get you into something more comfortable"

Piper looked at her sister's dress. It was the usual silk black halter dress. Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister looked beautiful yet horrifying at the same time. She didn't look like Prue…she looked like…a stranger.

Prue set Caleb on her bed and placed pillows around him. She opened her closet and grabbed an outfit. It was an old maternity top she had bought when she was just beginning to show. Originally she had hated it because it was a bright pink, not her usual color. Now she loved it just because it wasn't black. She then grabbed some old jeans.

After laying out the outfit, Prue kicked off her three inch heels. She turned and Piper helped unzip the back of the dress. She quickly changed into the new outfit.

"I'll be right back" Prue said.

Prue went into her bathroom and Piper watched as she started to unpin her hair. She then started to wash off all the makeup. Rivers of black and red flooded into the sink and soon Prue found herself looking at her old face. Now the only thing left from her time in the Underworld was the narrow scar that ran across her cheek.

"Maybe we can use a spell…" Piper said, as Prue ran her finger across the scar.

Prue shook her head.

"It doesn't matter" Prue said. "Not as long as I'm home"

I know I didn't do much between Phoebe and Prue but I promise it'll come soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Okay, I know I brought everyone back quickly, but I have my reasons, and I'll probably go off explaining them to a few random reviewers because I tend to do that, lol.

ToxicDuck77: Maybe if you weren't so lazy you would've gone back to read your review to refresh your mind, did you think about that?

Mony19: Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt. As you can see, not all of them were dead. Only two and that didn't last long. I know I brought them back quickly, as usual, but I figure Prue's already got enough on her plate and she didn't need to add a dead sister and a broken power of three to it. Well, now that I've explained my reasoning when you probably didn't really care, lol, I'll move on. As you can see this chapter was sad and happy, mostly sad, but she is back home! Yea! Well, I should probably respond to some of the other reviews now. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick37: Well I didn't kill anyone…well besides the Source…Thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one wasn't too bad. Thanks for the review!

Hally: I know my chapters have been pretty sad, this one wasn't very happy either, but I promise there will be happy scenes eventually, lol. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Lemonwedges4: I'm glad you like the story. I always love receiving the compliment that my story is realistic. It's one of the best compliments I can get, I think. Thank you so much for the compliment and the review!

LukelovesLorelai: I think you'll find the story is even better if you read it!

Charmedfan90: I know; I love the occasional cliffhanger, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Scme: I did pull off the miraculous recovery, lol. I have a tendency not to leave characters dead for too long. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

LucychanMKR: I'm glad you liked the story and I'm especially glad to get a new reviewer. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter just as well!

Brittany: If you're crazy, I'm a psychopath, lol. I've read an entire fanfiction story four times because I loved it so much (Four times!).

Well, thankfully we didn't get as much snow as they predicted here. However I am still upset because it had just started to get warm enough to melt and then we got it all back, no fair! I would pay for it to hit fifty here. Unfortunately it won't get consistently warm here until late April most likely (I've had snow on my birthday about every other year and it's on March 30). Wow, thirty minutes! I would die if I had to go to school any longer than I have to now! I feel for you about the idiots in your class. I have many, many, many people who I question if they're actually a teenager or a five year old. Well, I should probably finish up the rest of the replies. Take care!

PaigeMatthews06: Well, were your thoughts right, lol? I have a suspicion they were. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

Prucole: Wow, you got more snow than I did. That sucks...unless you like snow. I personally stop liking it about two weeks of having it, lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, I finally found time to fit in an update but unfortunately I couldn't reply to the reviews. I'm really sorry but I'm super busy, I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip and I won't be back until next Saturday. I hope everyone will still review and I promise next time there will be replies.

Piper came into the attic with Prue following behind her. She went over to the book where Phoebe stood. Prue went the couch, instead of the book, she didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted and so was the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Found anything?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm looking for" Phoebe said. "Madelia deflected our last attempt at a vanquish, what's going to stop her this time?"

"She doesn't have the Source helping her" Piper said. "Lack of power"

"She has anything but a lack of power" Prue said. "She has half the underworld working for her"

"We need a powerful spell" Piper said. "Pheebs, what about the one you were going to use for the Source?"

"It has a lot of power" Phoebe said. "Maybe if I can create something similar to it…"

"And I can create a potion or two to give it an extra punch" Piper said.

"Let's get to it" Phoebe said.

Phoebe headed to the table to start writing a spell and Piper started to collect ingredients for the potions. Prue watched her sisters awkwardly. Normally she would've been right there with them, but it had been a long time…at least it felt like it, and she wasn't sure how much of a help she'd be.

"Prue, sweetie, you should rest" Piper said.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. "You look drained, how long has it been since you used your powers to fight a demon? Besides what just happened"

"I've used it" Prue said.

"Actively?" Phoebe asked.

"Enough so I wouldn't lose my ability to fight" Prue said.

"Then it's no wonder you're drained" Phoebe said. "Please, take a small nap, Leo can stay with you"

"I don't need anyone with me" Prue said annoyed.

Piper and Phoebe stared at her.

"I'm staying here" Prue said.

"Fine" Piper said.

Prue didn't mean to sound mean to her sisters. She was happy to be home with them, but she was so worried and angry. Angry at Madelia, angry at the Elders, and angry at herself…something she wouldn't admit to anyone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 HOURS

Prue stood in her room, staring out the window. She had told her sisters she was taking a nap. Leo stood outside the room…that was the farthest Piper and Phoebe would let him go. Piper and Phoebe were still in the attic. Prue had tried to help but there was nothing she could do besides hand the ingredients to Piper. Eventually she would start making potions and spells again…that is if she didn't get everyone killed.

As Prue looked out the window, she saw it was drizzling outside. She watched the rain softly tap on the glass. It was something she hadn't seen in two months. Prue felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. The once mighty, in control, Prue Halliwell had been reduced to nothing more than an empty shell. She had lost all hope…and it hurt.

"Prue" Phoebe said, softly.

Prue brushed away the tear and turned around.

"You done with the spell?" Prue asked.

"No, just taking a break" Phoebe said.

Prue nodded. Phoebe looked over at the bassinet.

"He's been sleeping for a while" Phoebe said. "Must be tired"

Prue nodded again.

"I thought I would've found you sleeping" Phoebe said.

"Can't sleep" Prue said.

This time Phoebe nodded. It was quiet for a second.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really" Prue said.

She turned her attention back to the rain.

"Prue…Piper and I…we're here when you want to talk" Phoebe said.

"I don't have anything to talk about" Prue said softly.

Prue stared intently at the raindrops now, hoping her sister would just leave.

"I should probably get back to the spell" Phoebe said, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with her sister.

Phoebe walked out of the room and shut the door. Prue was tempted to stop her, but didn't. She continued looking out of the window.

"My queen" a woman's voice said.

Prue's head snapped around.

"Moira" Prue said.

She was about to yell for Leo but the old woman stopped her.

"I'm not here to harm you" Moira said. "I'm here to help"

"Help take my son" Prue said, accusingly.

"To help stop Madelia" Moira said. "She is trying to kill us"

"Us?" Prue asked.

"I worked for the Source" Moira said. "I'm a threat to her"

"How can I trust you?" Prue asked.

"Because you can't afford not to" Moira said. "You and your family will die without my help…and I will die without yours"

Prue paused for a second.

"How do we stop her?" Prue asked.

"By letting her think she has the upper hand" Moira said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ATTIC

Leo walked into the attic with Prue and Caleb following.

"Someone's here to help" Leo said.

Prue moved to show Moira standing behind her.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.

"Her name is Moira" Prue said. "She delivered Caleb and Anna"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"So we're letting a demon help us?" Phoebe asked.

"We were already" Prue said, looking at Cole.

Prue knew that was uncalled for, but her sisters had to trust Moira. For some reason, Prue knew what Moira said was right, and she knew they had to work together.

"Fine, how do you suggest we vanquish Moira?" Phoebe asked.

"She already has most of the underworld under her command" Moira said. "There are only a few spots where other demons are in control…but those are spots that have never been under the command of any Source. If we are to vanquish her, we have to do it before she's initiated as the Source. If we do it after…it'll be too late"

"That still doesn't explain how we vanquish her" Piper said.

"I assume you have already started a plan" Moira said. "With my help, you can correct the flaws of it and add to its power"

"How do we know you're not going to use our plan against us?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no use" Moira said. "She is killing everyone who worked for the Source…I have worked for him all my life"

"So maybe you're doing this for revenge" Piper said.

"Revenge against Madelia, yes" Moira said.

"We have to talk this over for a minute" Piper said. "Hold on"

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue gathered by the Book of Shadows.

"I don't think we should trust her" Phoebe said. "I mean, the last time we worked with a demon…it didn't turn out so well"

"Without her, there's no way we'll beat Madelia" Prue said. "She's too strong"

"You thought our plan was good before" Phoebe said.

"I thought it was worth a try" Prue said.

"Prue…"

"Pheebs, I think she's right" Piper said. "Madelia's powerful, we've tried vanquishing her twice and it's not working"

Phoebe looked at both her sisters.

"Fine" Phoebe said, reluctantly.

They turned back towards Moira.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 HOURS LATER

The sisters had explained their plan to Moira and she had immediately started critiquing it. Piper and Phoebe had started adjusting their spells and potions. Prue stood by Piper, handing her various ingredients with one hand, and holding Caleb in her other arm. She noticed Moira staring at her. Quickly she focused her attention back to helping Piper with her potion.

"Okay, this is going to be a big boom" Piper said.

Prue stepped back with Caleb and Piper tossed the ingredient in. The potion exploded and Caleb started to scream. Piper used the fire extinguisher to get rid of the last few flames.

"Potion's done" she said.

She coughed and waved her hand to get rid of the smoke. Prue started to rock Caleb back and forth.

"I should probably feed him" Prue said. "I'll be back"

"I'll come with you" Phoebe said. "Spell writing is giving me a headache"

Prue would've protested if Moira wasn't standing in the room. Prue and Phoebe walked out of the attic and went into Prue's room. Prue grabbed a blanket and started feeding Caleb.

"So, you trust her?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we need her" Prue said.

Phoebe nodded and it was quiet.

"I missed you" Phoebe said. "It was so empty around here..."

Phoebe stopped and looked at her sister.

"Why…why wouldn't you vanquish the Source when you were pregnant?" Phoebe asked.

It was quiet again and Prue avoided looking at Phoebe.

"You wouldn't understand" Prue said softly.

"Try me" Phoebe said.

Prue shook her head.

"You should try finishing the spell" Prue said. "I'll be fine here"

I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NO REPLIES! I PROMISE EXTRA LONG ONES NEXT TIME!


	22. Chapter 22

Well I'm finally updating. It figures the day I get back from Florida I get sick. Then I finally get better and for the last three days fanfiction hasn't let me upload chapters. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it took forever to post, lol!

Phoebe entered the attic and saw Piper working at another potion.

"I thought the potion was done" Phoebe said.

"I thought we should make other potions, for protection" Piper said.

Phoebe nodded and sat down on the couch. She picked up her notebook and pencil.

"I looked at your spell, it's no good" Moira said. "She could easily deflect it"

Phoebe sighed and tore the page out of the notebook. She crumbled it up and threw it into the trash with the twenty other similar spells.

"How am I supposed to write a spell for a demon we've never been able to vanquish?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe" Piper said, calmly. "Just keep trying"

Prue came into the attic carrying a sleeping Caleb.

"Let me have a try" Prue said. "Here"

She took the notebook and the pencil from Phoebe. Then she handed Caleb to Phoebe. Prue sat down on the couch and started writing. Phoebe looked at Piper who had her eyebrows raised. They were soon distracted, however, by Leo orbing into the room. Piper noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" Leo asked.

Piper and Leo walked out of the attic.

"The Elders highly suggest you stop working with Moira now" Leo said.

"Since when have we ever listened to the Elders?" Piper asked. "And why should we? They're keeping Anna from her mother"

"They said in was in the best interest of Prue, that you stop" Leo said.

"Did you expect them to say anything else?" Piper asked. "Look, I don't like working with a demon, especially one who had a part in what happened to Prue, but we don't stand a chance against Madelia without help. So tell the Elders unless they have another plan, go screw themselves"

Piper was about to turn to go back into the attic but Leo stopped her.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

Piper sighed.

"If only we knew" Piper said. "She hardly will talk to us"

"Piper" Phoebe said from the attic.

Piper and Leo came back into the attic and saw a group of demons standing there. Piper was about to blow them up but Prue stopped her.

"Piper, don't" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other confused. Prue stepped towards the group of demons. They all instantly fell to their knees.

"Stand up" Prue said, firmly. "What do you want from me?"

"We heard you were planning to vanquish Madelia" one of the demons said. "We came to offer our help. She is destroying the underworld"

"How can you help us?" Prue asked.

"Prue, you can't be…"

Prue cut Phoebe off by waving her hand.

"We can tell you where Madelia is" another demon said. "Well, where we last saw her"

Prue paused for a second and looked back at Moira. Suddenly she used her telekinesis to throw a knife at one of them demons. Piper followed her lead and blew up the demons, one however wouldn't blow up. Instead he was smiling.

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"A meeting, between Prue and Madelia" the demon said.

"You have to be joking" Phoebe said.

"No, she wants this to be a fair fight" the demon said. "No potions, no other demons…or witches, just your powers"

"No" Piper said.

"You are not the witch I'm asking" the demon said.

Prue had remained quiet until now.

"Tell Madelia to go to hell" Prue said.

The demon laughed and shimmered out. Prue turned to Moira.

"She's getting worried" Moira said. "That would be the only reason she'd ask you to do that"

Prue scoffed.

"You don't know Madelia" Prue said.

Prue headed back to the couch. She scribbled a few more things onto the piece of paper. She then handed to Moira. Moira quickly looked it over.

"Perfect" Moira said.

Prue nodded and handed the spell to Piper. While Piper read it, Prue began to notice a throbbing pain forming in her head. At first she thought it was just a headache but the pain intensified.

"Moira?" Prue asked.

"Yes, my queen?" Moira asked.

"By any chance, does Madelia still have a hold of anything that could be used against me in a potion?" Prue asked, her voice trying not to waiver.

Prue saw her sister's face turn to concern before everything went black. Piper hurried over to her sister.

"Leo heal her" Piper said.

"Piper, I can't if it's a potion" Leo said.

Piper looked at Moira.

"Can you help her?" Piper asked.

"Not here" Moira said, "I don't have any of my potions, besides, it was hard enough last time"

"Last time?" Phoebe asked.

"This isn't the first time Madelia has poisoned her" Moira said.

"What?" Phoebe and Piper asked at the same time.

"She was poisoned a week ago" Moira said. "I suspected Madelia, now I know I was right"

Piper and Phoebe shared worried looks.

"What can we do to save her?" Piper asked.

"Kill Madelia" Moira said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue opened her eyes and saw she was no longer in the manor. Instead she was in her old room in the underworld. Only this time there was no furniture.

"Miss me?" Madelia asked.

Prue's head snapped towards the direction Madelia's voice came from.

"How did I get here?" Prue asked.

"This, this is all in your head" Madelia said. "I, however, am very, very real"

Madelia stepped out of the shadows.

"You are much stronger than I gave you credit for" Madelia said. "Hm, well I guess that just makes killing you that much more fun"

Prue tried to use her telekinesis to throw Madelia backwards but it didn't work. Madelia just smiled.

"Surprise" Madelia said.

Madelia pulled out an athame that Prue instantly recognized.

"How…"

"How did I get this?" Madelia asked, smiling. "You left it on the floor. I thought is was only right that the athame you killed your husband with was the one you died with"

"He wasn't my husband" Prue said.

Madelia laughed and chills went down Prue's spine. Madelia came closer to Prue and fingered the tip of the blade. Prue tried to move away but realized she couldn't move any of her body.

"The poison's setting in quick, quicker than last time" Madelia said.

"You said…"

"I lied" Madelia said. "After all, I am a demon"

Prue felt the cold blade against her skin and willed herself to move, one leg moved ever so slightly, causing her to fall down.

"Now, now" Madelia said. "Don't make this harder then it has to be. Think of this as me doing you a favor. Now you won't have to deal with the pain of losing Caleb and your sisters"

Prue concentrated again, thinking of all the times Madelia had caused her pain and anger. She opened her eyes and saw Madelia fly into a wall. She landed on the floor with a thud. Instantly she picked herself up off the ground.

"Fine" Madelia said. "You want to play it this way, we will"

"Kedar" Madelia said. "Come in here"

A large demon Prue recognized from the first time she had met Madelia, entered the room.

"Why don't you and your friends have some fun" Madelia said. "But don't kill her, that's my job"

Kedar smiled and three of his "friends" shimmered in.

"Don't worry Prue, I'll be back soon" Madelia said.

Madelia shimmered out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We can't vanquish her without the power of three" Phoebe said.

"Maybe you can" Moira said. "With Caleb's help"

"No way" Piper said. "We will not bring him into this"

"Do you want to save your sister?" Moira asked.

It was quiet.

"I'll give you time to think this over" Moira said. "But I suggest you make a decision soon"

Piper and Phoebe walked out of Moira's earshot.

"Piper, he might be our only chance" Phoebe said.

"He's a baby" Piper said. "Prue would never want us to do this"

"Prue won't be alive if we don't" Phoebe said.

"You don't know that" Piper said. "Maybe there's another way"

"We don't have time to find one" Phoebe said. "As much as I wish we didn't have to use him, I wouldn't ask you to unless I thought we didn't have any other choice"

"So we risk our nephew's life to save our sister's?" Piper asked. "Phoebe, I want to save Prue, but I don't think this is the right way"

"We'll do everything we can to protect him" Phoebe said.

Piper looked at the floor. Before they could respond the heard a noise come from Prue. They ran over to where she laid on the couch. They noticed a cut above Prue's eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks like your sister's fighting her own battle" Moira said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue rolled out of the way, just in time to see a fireball hit next to her. She tried to pull herself behind a rock with just her arms, but there were too many demons. She felt herself being thrown through the air. Prue hit the ground hard. A demon pulled her up by her throat and threw her back against the wall again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Phoebe heard their sister gasping for breath.

"Leo" Piper said. "Leo, heal her"

Leo hesitated and put his hands over the various cuts forming all over Prue's body. After waiting a couple seconds, he looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry" Leo said.

Piper looked at Moira.

"How do we find Madelia?" Piper asked.

"Once in the Underworld, I can shimmer to her" Moira said.

Piper looked at the baby in Phoebe's arms.

"Leo, I want you stay up here" Piper said.

"Piper, no" Leo said.

"Yes" Piper said. "I will not let you get hurt again"

"I'm supposed to protect you" Leo said. "It's my job"

"You won't be any good to them if you're dead" Moira said. "The Underworld is crawling with darklighters, especially since Madelia will know you're coming"

"But if they get hurt…"

"Leo's right, Piper" Phoebe said. "It's too dangerous to go without him"

Piper looked at her husband. She had already lost him twice. She didn't know if she could handle a third time.

"Nothing will happen to me" Leo said. "I promise"

"You can't promise that" Piper said, softly.

Leo held Piper for a second.

"I'm coming" Leo said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: A lot of my normal reviewers didn't review. I really hope it was because you all were busy, lol. I know, I just sounded really selfish, you all shouldn't feel obligated to review every chapter. And to my other regular reviewers who did review, thanks for not having any hard feelings about no replies.

Kristy: Hey, we made it through the trip without fighting, just not this week.

Charmed225: I'm so glad you like this story. You'll see in the next few chapters if it was the right decision to trust Moira. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

Anajet: Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one too. Thanks so much for your review!

Drusilla: Hopefully once Madelia's gone Prue can start adjusting. Of course, she's not the only one who's going to have to be doing some adjusting. I don't think her sister's will hold what she says against her but I think they'll all have to start sorting a few things out. As for Moira, future chapters will show if they made the right decision in letting Moira help them. Thanks for reviewing!

Lizardmomma: I think before Prue can trust anyone again, she's going to have to learn to trust herself. And believe me; that will play a big part in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review!

Mony19: I'm hoping fanfiction not working is why a few of my other reviewers haven't reviewed. I knew it wasn't working when I posted the chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing before my trip. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. In the next few chapters, the sisters will figure out if they made the right choice in letting Moira help them. I think it's going to take time and both of her sisters to get her to open up. You'll see a lot of internal conflicts (Wow, I never thought I'd actually use a term from my Language Arts class) with Prue in the next few chapters. I did have a fun trip, thank you, I was sad to come back to the cold weather. Well, thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!

Jedi Alanna: Welcome to the Charmed world, lol. Yes, I've been a Charmed addict for 4 years now. Although I haven't watched an episode in a while, I've mostly just stuck to writing about it. Are you starting from season one or a different season? I started in season 3 but quickly went backwards when Prue died. Then I finally gathered the courage to watch the rest of the seasons, lol. I'm glad you like my story. Hopefully I'll be able to update a little sooner next time. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Hally: Glad you liked the chapter! Sorry for the little wait for the update, but I hope this chapter was worth it. Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the delayed update, I've been really busy. Also sorry that this chapter is pretty short and little rough but it leads on to better chapters, trust me.

Prue could barely lift her head. Her whole body ached and every moment caused sharp pains to emit through her body. Still, she knew she had to fight. As she laid there, waiting for the next blow, something occurred to her.

_"This, this is all in you head" Madelia said. _

All in her head like the dream sorcerer. He had made her think she was powerless. All she had to do was realize that he couldn't control her. Prue gathered her strength and stood up. She used her telekinesis to throw the four demons into a wall.

"If this is all in my head, then I'd really like a knife" Prue thought to herself.

She looked down at her feet and saw a glimmering knife.

"That'll work" Prue said.

She picked up the knife and stabbed the closest demon to her. Within the next fifteen minutes she had taken out all four demons. Her chest was burning so much she didn't notice Madelia appear.

"It's time to say goodbye" Madelia said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Phoebe shimmered into the Underworld with Moira. Leo and Cole followed. Piper held Caleb close to her, knowing how dangerous it was for him down here. Moira looked around for a second.

"I can't trace her" Moira said.

"Then let's go back to the manor" Piper said.

"No" Moira said. "There is someone else who can"

Moira came close to Piper and looked down at Caleb.

"Shimmer us to Madelia" Moira said.

Caleb didn't respond.

"Come on, Caleb" Piper said. "We have to save your mom"

Caleb's eyes flickered black. Everyone felt the sense of shimmering. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the middle of about thirty demons.

"Shit" Phoebe said.

Piper started blowing up demons with her free hand. Leo lifted Caleb out of her arms and she continued blowing up the demons. The demons that didn't blow up where taken out by the knife Phoebe had. Cole helped by throwing energy balls. An eerie feeling crept over Piper as she remembered the last time they had gone up against so many demons without Prue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue moved quickly away from Madelia.

"I thought you were so brave" Madelia said. "Now you're running away?"

Prue saw a flash of purple light out of the corner of her eye. Instantly she saw a small baby girl lying on the floor. Madelia followed Prue's gaze.

"Impossible" Madelia said.

Prue ran towards her daughter and instantly scooped her into her arms.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Prue asked, softly. "Go back to the Elders"

Anna just stared at her mother's face.

"Well, now I get to kill two birds with one stone" Madelia said. "Or should I say two witches"

Prue used her telekinesis to try and fight Madelia, but Madelia barely even staggered.

"You're getting weak" Madelia said. "You're no match for me"

As soon as she said that she was thrown backwards. Prue looked down at Anna, surprised.

"You little bitch" Madelia said.

Madelia started towards them. A purple shield shot up in front of Anna and Prue. Madelia put her hand out, starting to absorb it. The shield started to weaken but Anna didn't give up. A small white ball of light appeared in Prue's hand. Prue threw it at Madelia which sent her flying backwards again. Madelia sent a fireball at Prue and Prue deflected it, sending it back at Madelia. Madelia stepped to the side of it.

"Even with her, you're no match" Madelia said. "She's just an infant, she'll get tired"

Madelia waved her hand, sending Prue backwards. Anna used her telekinesis to soften the crash. Unfortunately the poison reached its peak and Prue struggled to stay conscious. Out of her blurred vision she saw Madelia smile, then it went black.

As Madelia watched Prue fall into unconsciousness, she laughed. Anna started to cry as her mother's protective hold loosened.

"Now, now, don't cry sweetie" Madelia said, sweetly.

She started towards Prue and Anna and Anna's shield shot up again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo watched as his nephew started to scream loudly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, still concentrating on the demons.

"I don't know" Leo said, worried.

Caleb's face was bright red as his screams echoed off the walls. His eyes turned black again as his cries continued. All the demons around them soon found themselves on fire. When the cavern cleared, Madelia was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Piper asked, trying to speak over Caleb's screams.

Moira looked around the room.

"Through there" Moira said.

Moira pointed at a wall that seemed to have no entrance. Moira walked over to it and started speaking in a language they didn't recognize. The wall quickly crumbled and they saw a demon standing over Madelia, who was lying down.

Cole instantly formed an energy ball.

"Wait, I can help you" the demon said.

"Yes, by stepping away from her so we can kill her" Phoebe said.

"If you kill her, your sister dies too" the demon said. "Madelia's created the entire thing in your sister's mind, if you kill her; it disappears, taking your sister with it"

"So wake her up" Phoebe said.

"It's not that easy" the demon said. "She'll know what's going on"

"Then we'll be ready" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue's eyes flickered open again. Everything was spinning but she could hear two babies crying, Anna and Caleb. She looked down at Anna and then up at Madelia. If only she could move, or speak, or something. Instead she would be stuck here, unable to stop Madelia from killing her daughter. Prue watched as her daughter's shield disappeared. She tried so hard to use her telekinesis, but nothing happened. She couldn't feel anything; she couldn't even feel her daughter in her arms anymore. All she felt now was fear and pain. Her daughter was going to die and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Through her blurred vision she saw the glimmer of the athame. Her head was screaming no, no, no and then suddenly, Madelia was gone. Prue fell back into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Phoebe watched as Madelia's eyes began to flutter. As soon as Madelia's eyes opened, Phoebe and Piper threw their potions. Madelia sat up and laughed.

"That's how you were planning to vanquish me?" Madelia asked.

She shook her head.

"Even your sister put up a better fight than that" Madelia said.

Piper and Phoebe tried not to let the rush of fear show.

"I'd say she's dead by now" Madelia said. "She's was pretty gone when I left"

Caleb formed a fireball above of him and threw it at Madelia. She absorbed it and it appeared in her hand.

"Cool trick, isn't it?" Madelia asked.

She threw it towards Piper who dove out of the way. Phoebe and Piper tried reciting their spell but it wasn't working, not without Prue. Piper blew up Madelia, just to stall for time. Phoebe looked towards Moira.

"She can't help you" Madelia said. "She's just a defenseless old hag"

Moira started to chant something again. Caleb disappeared from Leo's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue's eyes fluttered open again. This time the pain wasn't so bad. She looked around and saw she was in the attic. She sat up.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Prue asked.

She stood up and looked around.

"Leo!" Prue yelled.

There was still no response. Suddenly she heard a baby's cry coming from the bassinet. She walked towards it and found Caleb lying there. She picked him up and his cries stopped.

"Take me to your aunts" Prue said.

Prue and Caleb shimmered out. They shimmered into the Underworld. Prue saw her sister's fending off Madelia.

"Piper" Prue said. "Potion"

Piper threw her sister the third vial of the potion. Prue threw it at Madelia's feet. They started to the spell and Madelia started to twitch.

"Get back" Prue said.

She and her sisters stepped away and watched as flames consumed Madelia.

"Goodbye, Madelia" Prue said.

Madelia exploded. Prue shielded Caleb from the blast of fire. As soon as the smoke cleared, her sisters looked over at her. And for the first time in a long time, Prue smiled.

"Glad to see you, sis" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Piper hugged Prue.

"Let's get back to the manor" Prue said.

"I guess I'll be staying here" Moira said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You could rule the Underworld?"

"No" Prue said, firmly.

Moira smiled.

"Goodbye" Prue said.

Prue grabbed onto her sister's arms. Moira watched smiling as the scene froze while they were in mid orb.

"You did well, Moira" a voice said, entering the room.

"They were easy to fool" Moira said.

Moira observed the frozen Halliwells. She stopped in front of Prue. Caleb was squirming in his mother's arms, unaffected by the freeze. Moira took him from Prue's arms. He started to cry. Moira handed Caleb to the demon standing in the room. They walked out of the room, the scene unfreezing.

The sisters appeared back into the manor a second later. Prue looked down at her arms. Piper and Phoebe stared at this sister, their hearts dropping.

A/N: Never a happy moment in the Halliwell household, I know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: As I reply to you all I thought you all would love to know I'm being attacked my a stupid fly! If only I had a fly swatter! Stupid fly! (I'm not as crazy as I sound, I swear)

Scme: Well, we got Anna back. Of course I'm back with this fic, lol. I love this fic. It's my official favorite story I've written. That doesn't mean I don't love my other fics, lol, but this one is definitely just flowing from my brain right now. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: I glad you love the story so far. Lol, I'm glad you feel the need to review, reviews make my day. Thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: Yeah, I know Fanfiction was messed up when I posted that chapter, oh well. I'm glad you liked chapter. I was so tempted to use that quote, but it wouldn't be the same, lol. As much as we all love Piper and Leo, Andy and Prue will always have to be my favorite. As you can see Moira was definitely a bad choice, lol, aren't demons always a bad choice? And you are right, Caleb had seen much worse, but that's what you call irony, lol. About the relationship, you will see her and her sisters grow farther apart before they get closer, if they even get back to being closer. Three months of being away from each other and losing your child tends to strain a relationship. Well, I gotta finish the replies, thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: I suppose you're forgiven, lol, jk. Ooo, I like the shirt idea, lol. I am really glad that you love this story, though. I wish I could leave a longer reply but I have to go to sleep if I actually hold a chance of getting up in time for school. Thanks for the review!

Prucole: Cleaning, fun, something I rarely do. I'm quite the pack rat, lol. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

Mony19: You were definitely right in not trusting Moira. I don't think the Elders will ever know how stupid they sound, lol. As you can see, Prue doesn't even get a break now that Madelia's gone. Well, gotta hurry up and finish the replies, thanks a ton for reviewing!

Charmedchick37: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Scare85: I'm really glad you like the story. Thank you so much for the compliment and also thanks for reviewing!

PaigeMatthews06: It's okay, you really don't have to review every chapter, I totally get being busy or forgetting, or not having anything to really say. I for one am a horrible reviewer, lol. I either forget or am too lazy. Glad you liked the chapter. Prue will have many more battles to fight, internal and external. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed225: Glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Jedi Alanna: Yeah, I know what you mean. TNT does the same thing with switching seasons; luckily my sister had watched Charmed previously so she informed me of what seasons I was watching. Of course, I pick my favorite character and then my sister breaks it too me that she dies. I was so mad, lol. Glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the delayed update. I just haven't been in a very good mood so I haven't been able to write.

Prue stood at her window, staring at the raindrops that had been falling ever since she came home. It was almost like the sky was crying with her. She had lost her son before she had even gotten a chance to be with him for real. She heard a knock at her door. Both her sisters came into the room. Prue didn't turn to face them. She felt their arms wrap around her. Soon floods of tears streamed down her cheeks. This time the pain couldn't be held in. Prue couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong. Her son was gone. She knew even if she went searching for him, nothing would matter. Even if they managed to get him back; it would never stop the demons from coming and taking him back or killing him. She would never be able to raise both of her children and that tore her heart in two.

Piper and Phoebe held their sister, their hearts aching for her. It wasn't fair to have to choose between two children. Nothing they could say could make anything better. Sure, the minute Prue gave the word, they go searching for him, but it wouldn't make anything better.

Piper looked and saw Leo standing in the doorway. She saw the pink bundle in his arms and let go of Prue. She came over and took Anna from Leo. Heading back to her sister, she placed the baby in her mother's arms. Prue looked down at the baby, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, why don't you two get some rest" Piper said.

Prue shook her head. She sat down on her bed, never taking her eyes off of Anna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT NIGHT

Piper sat on her bed in her room. As Leo entered the room he saw tears rolling down Piper's cheeks.

"It's not fair" Piper said, through her tears. "She just wants to be with her kids"

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper.

"We can try to get him back" Leo said.

Piper shook her head.

"Even if we got him back, the Elders would take Anna, or a demon would come and kill him, or he would be kidnapped again" Piper said, crying. "No matter how hard we try, how is this ever going to work out?"

Piper buried her head in Leo's shoulder.

"And she's all alone" Piper said. "She won't talk to us and she doesn't have anyone else to talk to"

Leo comforted his wife as all of her emotions came pouring out.

"God, it's like both sides turned against her" Piper said. "What has she ever done to deserve this? She has lost everything, Mom, Grams, Andy, and now Caleb. I just wish there was something I could do, but I feel so helpless"

"Right now, we have to be there for her" Leo said. "Even if she won't talk to you, just being there is going to help her"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PHOEBE'S ROOM

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't even notice Cole come in the room.

"Phoebe" Cole said, softly.

Phoebe flinched.

"Oh, hi" Phoebe said, quietly.

Cole walked over and sat down by Phoebe.

"How are you?" Cole asked.

Phoebe laughed bitterly.

"I'm fine" Phoebe said. "I'm not the one who just lost my son"

Phoebe looked down at the floor.

"Phoebe, there's something bugging you" Cole said. "I can see it in your eyes"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I have always been the one to remind Prue that Caleb's evil" Phoebe said. "During her pregnancy, I always had to be the one to point that out. I had no problem taking to the underworld if it meant finding my sister, but I barely even considered his safety…"

"That's not true" Cole said.

"Yes it is" Phoebe said. "As ashamed as I am to admit it, it was true…"

Phoebe paused and brushed a tear from her eye.

"But today, even if his powers were evil, he used them to do what any little kid would do, find his mother and keep her safe. And finally I realized, he's not evil, he's just a baby who wants to be with his mom" Phoebe said. "And we weren't careful enough to stop him from being taken"

"Phoebe, it wasn't your fault" Cole said. "None of us knew what to expect with this, and none of us knew Moira would take Caleb"

"You say we didn't know" Phoebe said, shaking her head. "But in the back of my mind I did"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue laid on her bed crying. She had given up; she didn't want to deal with magic anymore. She wouldn't have even wanted to live if it wasn't for her sisters and her daughter. Prue heard Anna start to cry from her bassinet and Prue walked over to it. She scooped her daughter into her arms and started to rock her.

"I know" Prue said. "It's not fair, but you've got me, okay. I'll never leave you, you hear me, never"

She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Nobody can keep me from you again" Prue said.

Anna's cries softened until they were just whimpers. Prue looked down into her daughter's blue eyes. It was almost as if she could see the pain and confusion her daughter was feeling. She saw her daughter looking into her own eyes.

"We're going to make it together" Prue said, softly. "Okay, we'll find your brother, and we'll be a family"

Anna's eyes fluttered shut as her mother continued whispering comforting words. Both comforting each other and helping to dull their aching hearts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Piper walked into her sister's room expecting to find her in there. Instead she found an empty room with a bed that hadn't been slept in. She headed to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Phoebe opened her door. Piper noticed the dark circles under Phoebe's eyes and assumed they matched her own.

"Do you know where Prue is?" Piper asked.

They heard a boom from the attic and they both started running. When they got there they saw Prue in front of a smoking potion.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Getting my son back" Prue said.

A small cry came from the bassinet behind Prue. Prue stopped what she was doing to pick up Anna.

"What potion are you using?" Piper asked.

"Not potion, spell" Prue said. "It didn't work; I think I didn't use enough thyme"

"Did you even sleep at all?" Phoebe asked.

"I slept enough" Prue said. "More than it looks like you two have"

"Somehow I don't believe you" Phoebe said.

Prue rolled her eyes and continued working on various spells, but each one seemed to backfire.

"Can we do anything to help?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe the power of three"

"No, it's fine" Prue said. "I've got this"

"Prue, you don't have to do this alone" Piper said.

"Do what?" Prue asked. "It's just some spells"

"Well at least let me take Anna and give you a little break" Phoebe said.

"I don't need a break" Prue said. "It's fine, stop worrying"

Prue placed Anna back in the bassinet. She repeated a spell and tossed a few ingredients in. There was another loud boom and Prue fell backwards. Piper and Phoebe ran towards her and helped her up.

"That's enough Prue, you're going to get yourself killed" Piper said, firmly.

"If that's what it takes to find him" Prue said.

"Prue, maybe you're not meant to" Phoebe said.

Prue snapped towards Phoebe.

"Don't say that!" Prue exclaimed. "Don't you dare say I'm not meant to find my son!"

Anna started to cry hearing her mother yell. Prue sighed and picked her back up and started rocking her.

"Prue, she's just saying maybe you're not meant to find him like this" Piper said. "Maybe if you take a break and then we can try again together"

"No" Prue said. "I'm not going to take a break, my son's out there all alone without his family"

"We know that" Phoebe said. "But this is obviously not the answer to find him"

"You don't know that" Prue said. "If you guys are tired, go do something else. You don't have to stand here and watch"

"Prue, please" Piper said. "Come eat or something"

"Piper, stop" Phoebe said. "If she wants to keep working, let her"

Phoebe took Piper's arm and led her out of the attic. They went downstairs into the kitchen. They saw Cole and Leo sitting at the table.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's…Prue" Phoebe said. "She's been in the attic all last night and all this morning"

"I don't suppose the Elders had anything useful" Piper said.

Leo shook his head.

"They won't get involved" Leo said.

Piper scoffed.

"What a surprise" Piper said, sarcastically. "After all we've done for them, they don't even give a dam"

Piper looked to Cole hopefully.

"Did you find out anything?" Piper asked.

"Nobody knows where Moira is" Cole said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ATTIC

Prue sat on the couch feeding Anna.

"They just don't understand" Prue said, to Anna. "Nothing's wrong, I don't need any help. We'll find your brother, you believe me, right? We're going to be a family, nobody's going to stop us"

Prue looked down at Anna. Why couldn't anyone understand her? She didn't want to talk about what was going on. She didn't want to take the safe route and make this huge plan to find Caleb. She just wanted to get her son at all costs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Replies are going to be a little short today. Sorry, but I'm so tired I can't even think, and my throat hurts (stupid allergies), and my toe hurts (because I'm incredibly graceful and broke my pinky toe last Saturday).

Charmed225: Yeah, I actually let the fly live, I was too lazy to get a fly swatter, lol. I know, I've stopped announcing who my favorite characters are because they always end up leaving the show. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick34: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter!

Lizardmomma: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: I'm actually debating not revealing who the demon is until the sequel. Of course, I haven't decided if I'm going to stop this soon and do a sequel or just make this a longer story. I'm thinking I like the longer story idea. Well, I've got to hurrying up replying cause I really should go to bed. Thanks for reviewing!

Ooo, almost forgot…yea Madelia's gone! Well, we hope, cause I'm not about to tell.

Piperloveleoalways: Caleb has experienced a lot more than your normal baby I guess, lol. We'll have to see who the demon is. I'm not going to reveal it for quite a while. I'm glad you like the story. And you were absolutely right not to trust Moira. Never trust a demon, you think they would know that by now. Well, I have to hurry up so, thanks for reviewing!

Prucole: Of course, I couldn't let the chapter end happily, lol. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that you review!

PrueHalliwell2000: I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

PrueTrudeau: Glad you liked the chapter! Of course, it was due time for some mother daughter demon butt kicking. It'll be a while before I reveal who the demon is, until then, I'll be trying to drop some hints (unfortunately I've never been good at giving hints, lol). Well, thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: Frightening? Never, lol. I'm flattered that you did your happy dance because of the last chapter, lol. In return I shall do my happy dance when you review (now that is frightening, lol)

Lucky you, I don't get out of school until next Thursday. Even then, I can't look forward to it because I have finals all day Wednesday and all day Thursday so I have to start studying, ick. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Jedi Alanna: Wow, evil friends, lol. Glad you liked the chapter. And I've managed to keep the flies away from the computer so far, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Limnamae: Well, I can be a mean person, lol, just kidding (mostly, lol). Well, you'll have to hang in a little bit before the mystery demon is revealed. And I'm glad you think Caleb's cool. He's going to have some tough choices in store when he gets older, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed4eva1990: Congrats for learning something that the Halliwells have yet to, never work with demons, lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

Wow, I had one major blonde moment. I thought I had already updated this story so I almost uploaded chapter 26. Luckily I realized I only had 24 chapters before I posted. Oh, and again, for those who get emotional pretty easy, tissue warning.

3:00 AM

Prue laid her head down on the table in front of her. She hadn't slept for twenty-four hours, but she couldn't give up hope. That was all she had right now. If she lost that, she'd lose her mind. She looked over at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. It suddenly hit her how horrible of a mother she was being. She had kept her daughter cooped up here with her for over twenty-four hours…but she couldn't bear to let her out of her sight. She was so scared of losing the only child she had left. Prue felt herself start to succumb to her tiredness. She tried to fight it and go back to writing another spell but finally she dozed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5:00 AM

Piper walked into the attic and saw her sister asleep with her head on the table. She noticed tear stains on Prue's cheeks. Piper contemplated waking her sister up. Even though she needed to sleep, she was in a very uncomfortable position.

"Need help?" Leo asked, appearing at the attic doorway.

It still amazed Piper how her husband was always there when she needed him.

"I was going to check on her anyway but you beat me to it" Leo whispered.

Leo walked over to where Prue was sleeping and gently lifted her up. Piper picked up Anna from the bassinet. On the way out of the attic, they ran into Phoebe. Piper held her finger to her lips. Leo carried Prue to her room with the sisters following. Piper placed Anna in the bassinet in Prue's room. Then she pulled the sheets back and Leo placed Prue in bed. Piper and Phoebe tucked their sister into her bed.

"You should go back to bed" Piper whispered, "I think I'm going to stay with her"

"Me too" Phoebe whispered.

Leo nodded and left the room. Piper and Phoebe watched there sister toss and turn in her sleep.

"I wish I knew how to help her" Phoebe whispered, sadly.

Piper nodded and laid down next to Prue. Phoebe went and laid down on the other side of her sister. They laid close to their sister until they too fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:00 AM

"Caleb!" Prue yelled, shooting up from bed.

Piper and Phoebe jumped at their sister's awakening. Piper sat up.

"It's okay, sweetie" Piper said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Prue looked over at Piper and then at the bassinet. Prue stood up and went to the bassinet. She saw Anna was fast asleep.

"Prue" Phoebe said, softly.

Prue looked back at her sisters.

"I should finish the…spell" Prue stuttered.

She leaned over and carefully picked Anna up. She started to head for the door and Piper and Phoebe got up to follow.

"Prue, wait" Piper said.

Prue started to head towards the attic.

"Prue, hold up for a sec" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked, pausing and turning towards her sisters.

"What happened back there?" Phoebe asked.

"It was just a dream" Prue said. "It was nothing"

"Nothing doesn't make you shoot up from bed screaming" Phoebe said.

"Sweetie, talk to us" Piper said.

"Talking is a waste of time I could be using to find Caleb" Prue said.

Prue continued into the attic and placed Anna in the bassinet.

"Prue" Piper said. "You have to talk to us eventually. We know how much you hurt"

"You know how much I hurt?" Prue asked, snapping towards her. "You've lost your son because you were stupid enough to trust a demon?"

Prue looked at her sisters with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You don't get it!" Prue exclaimed. "Everything that has happened in the last ten months has been my fault! They should never have been born! I never should've let the pregnancy continue! There are so many things I should've done, but I was too stupid and selfish to do it and now my son is gone!"

"Prue, that's not true" Piper said, softly. "None of us could've stopped this. Eventually another demon would've taken him or done worse and if we hadn't done some of the things we did, we could've lost both Anna and Caleb permanently"

Prue fell to her knees before her sisters.

"My son is dead" Prue sobbed.

Piper kneeled by her sister and took her into her arms. Phoebe joined Piper and they held their sister until her sobs had quieted. Piper stroked Prue's hair while Prue continued to calm down. Once Prue's sobs had become the occasional shutter or hiccup, Piper started to talk.

"Now listen to me" Piper said softly but firmly. "You don't know that he's dead for sure. Now we are going to work on a spell together and we are going to find him and bring him home"

Prue shook her head.

"I can't find him" Prue said. "He's either dead or somewhere we can't get to"

"You haven't tried using the power of three" Phoebe said.

They heard a crash from downstairs. Prue grabbed Anna and the three of them ran downstairs. When they reached downstairs they saw Cole fighting off a demon. An energy ball hit the wall by the sisters and they jumped. Piper tried blowing up the demon but it didn't work. An energy ball came sailing towards them and Piper froze it. Prue tried to move it back towards the demon but it didn't budge.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Prue looked confused and tried it again but nothing happened. Finally the energy ball was sent back towards the demon. He exploded and Cole sighed.

"Thanks" Cole said. "He followed me back from the underworld"

"What took you so long?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't move that energy ball" Prue said. "She did"

Prue looked down at Anna.

"Why didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"I couldn't" Prue said, confused.

"Wait, try to astral project" Phoebe said.

Prue handed Anna to Phoebe and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them.

"Nothing" Prue said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed in.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, noticing Piper's concerned look.

"This" Phoebe said. "Prue, move the picture"

Prue waved her hand at the picture on the wall but nothing happened. Leo looked at Prue concerned.

"I had my powers when we were fighting Madelia, what happened?" Prue asked.

"It's probably because of the grief" Leo said. "You're powers are attached to your emotions, when you're grieving they can get out of control or you can not be able to use them at all"

"How can I find Caleb without my powers?" Prue asked.

"You should still be able to cast spells and use potions" Leo said. "But it'll still be dangerous; you can't go up against demons without an active power"

"He's right, that would be suicide" Phoebe said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to come back" Prue said. "We have to find him"

"We will, but we'll find a safer way" Phoebe said.

Phoebe put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Instantly she was hit with a premonition.

_Phoebe saw Prue with Caleb in her arms. They were in the underworld together and Prue was holding Caleb close. _

_"It's okay" Prue said, comfortingly. "You're with Mommy, you're safe"_

_She saw Caleb shimmered out of Prue's arms. _

_"Caleb?" Prue asked. "Caleb, where are you?"_

_She started walking towards a doorway._

_"Caleb, come back here" Prue said. "This isn't funny"_

_Prue turned behind her and saw Phoebe and Piper standing there. _

_"Don't bother looking for him" Phoebe said._

_"You have Anna" Piper said. "He's evil"_

_Prue turned away from Piper and Phoebe._

_"Once evil, always evil" Moira said. "Nothing can change that"_

_"He's the heir of the throne" the Source's voice said. "He will be the downfall of the Charmed Ones and all of good"_

_"He will be the downfall of both sides" the Seer said. _

_"Then I will stop him" Madelia said._

_The voices went away and Prue started running. She reached a room and saw Caleb lying in a bassinet._

_"Thank god, you're okay" Prue said. "I thought I had lost you"_

_Prue headed towards the bassinet._

_"Now we can go home to your sister. To your family" Prue said._

_Prue looked into the crib. Phoebe saw her sister's face fall._

_"Caleb, no!" Prue exclaimed._

_Phoebe watched as Prue picked up Caleb. Phoebe saw that Caleb's body was limp and lifeless._

_"Caleb!" Prue exclaimed._

Phoebe snapped out of her premonition and noticed Piper's concerned expression. She looked at Prue and saw hers was pained.

"Was that…?" Phoebe asked. "Prue, we don't actually think that…"

"I have to go finish the spell" Prue said.

"Prue, you can't just run away" Phoebe said. "It won't solve anything"

Prue ignored Phoebe and kept walking.

"Prue, stop" Piper said. "What is bugging you so much?"

Prue stopped for a second.

"If you really want to help, just help me find my son" Prue said; her voice hoarse.

Prue headed towards the attic. Piper looked at Phoebe.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"I think I saw what she's been dreaming about" Phoebe said. "She thinks we don't want her to find Caleb"

"That's insane; of course we want her to find him!" Piper exclaimed.

"I don't think she knows that" Phoebe said.

Piper looked towards the attic.

"Then we have to show her" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEWS: Would you guys believe I'm sick again? It's ridiculous; I have gotten 2 colds since June rolled around. How am I supposed to enjoy that school is out when I'm stuck with this stupid head cold? Well, on the bright side for you guys, I tend to do my best writing when I'm sick (odd, I know), but what can I say, those freakish fever dreams you get can be quite the inspiration.

Pointless author's note #2: Who else got to watch Verlander pitch the no-no? Yea! Go Tigers!

Mony19: Well you can see some of the reasons Prue is pushing away Piper and Phoebe. But she is opening up a little (hence the breakdown). Unfortunately, I do warn you, their relationship is going to take quite a beating in the next few chapters.

And of course the Elders aren't going to help. They're just going to sit and watch the family they helped destroy fall apart even more….as you can see I'm not too fond of most of the Elders. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Kristy: You suck.

Charmedchick34: Thanks for reviewing!

Lizardmomma: Yup, she's pretty obsessed. Not only is he her son but she feels a great amount of guilt (as you could see in this chapter). Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: Well I hope you're feeling better. As you could tell from the previous author's not, I'm not, lol. I'm beginning to wonder to wonder if I have a sinus infection. Ugh, I hate my doctor, don't make me go, lol.

Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Looks like Prue's going to have to sort out some other problems before they stand a chance of finding Caleb, unfortunately. Well, my head's starting to throb so I'm going to go finish replying to the reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

Jorden's Prayla: I know, I wish she could find Caleb soon, too…sigh, unfortunately I get to write all this sad stuff instead. I'm glad you understand about the not updating thing. I have two other stories I haven't updated in a year because I simply can't write for them and I have one person that keeps bugging me to update, it makes me feel horrible. Well, I should finish the replies, thanks for reviewing!

Lucrecia Almasy: Glad you like the chapter. For the next few chapters there's going to be some battles, and most of them aren't going to be magical. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed255: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad to have your support with whatever I choose, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: I'm so glad you like the story; it's a huge confidence booster when someone tells you that. I should be able to update fairly soon since school is out and I already have the next chapter written. Well, glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Prucole: Glad you like the story. Now if I told you if there was or wasn't a way to get Caleb back, wouldn't that ruin the story, lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter is way shorter then usual but good news, I have the next one typed and I know it's pretty long, so it'll make up for this short one, yea!

Piper and Phoebe came into the attic and saw their sister already working on a potion.

"Where's Anna?" Prue asked, barely taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"With Leo" Piper said.

"What if there's a demon?" Prue asked.

"Then she'd be better off with him" Piper said. "He can orb her out"

Prue looked like she was going to say something, but she kept quiet.

"So" Phoebe said. "What can we do to help?"

Prue looked at her sisters for a second.

"I need a spell" Prue said. "To vanquish Moira, none of mine have been good enough"

"I can work on that" Phoebe said.

She grabbed a notebook and a pen and went to sit down. Piper watched as Prue threw another ingredient into the potion she was making. It exploded and Prue jumped back. She looked into the pot.

"Damn it!" Prue exclaimed.

"What are you trying to work on?" Piper asked.

Prue paused.

"A spell to summon a demon" Prue said, quietly.

"Moira?" Piper asked.

Prue paused again before shaking her head.

"What demon then?" Piper asked.

"The Seer" Prue said.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"She knows where my son is" Prue said. "And she knows that he can't rule the Underworld"

"Exactly, she'll kill him" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at her sister angrily.

"I never asked for either of your guys' help" Prue said. "If you don't like my plan then just stay out of my way"

"Prue, we just don't want anyone to get hurt" Piper said.

"Well it's a little late for that" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"Prue, you can't keep working with demons" Piper said. "Every time we have, it has always backfired"

"I don't have a choice this time" Prue said. "Nobody good is going to want to help me find him"

"Prue, we know he's not evil" Phoebe said. "I know you think we do, but we love him, he's our nephew"

"Then why won't you help me find him?" Prue asked.

"We're trying" Piper said.

"No, you're not trying. You're listening to my plan and then telling me not to do it" Prue said.

"There has to be another way" Piper said.

"Well there isn't" Prue said. "I have looked through the book a million times and nothing in there will help me find Caleb"  
"Maybe if we use a power of three spell…"

"You think Moira won't be expecting that?" Prue asked, cutting Phoebe off.

"What about using Anna?" Piper asked, not wanting to suggest it, but running out of ideas.

"So you won't let me go into the Underworld but you'll let my three week old daughter?" Prue asked.

"At least she has powers" Phoebe said. "Which is more then you have"

"Thanks a lot Phoebe" Prue said, heading out of the attic.

They followed after their sister.

"Prue, just stop" Piper said.

"I'll be in my room" Prue said. "I have some stuff to do"

Prue headed to her room and Piper and Phoebe watched as the door slammed shut.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We leave her be for a little bit…" Piper said. "And then we find Caleb"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NEXT MORNING

Piper walked into the attic expecting to find her sister there. They had given Prue her space since the incident in the attic. She had spent a few hours in her room before continuing with her spells and potions. Then she had spent the rest of her time with Anna. The last time Piper had seen her, she was rocking Anna in her room.

Now, to her surprise, the attic was empty. Immediately Piper's heart jumped. Piper fought her instinct to start panicking and headed downstairs. She was filled with relief when she saw Prue at the table drinking coffee and looking at the paper. Anna was sitting the baby rocker beside her.

"Hey" Piper said.

"Hey" Prue said, folding up the paper.

Piper headed to the refrigerator.

"Piper, we need to talk" Prue said.

"I agree" Piper said.

"I think you're right" Prue said. "My plan to find Caleb is too dangerous. I sat up thinking last night, and all my plans are too dangerous. So I kept thinking, and I realized, maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I'm not meant to raise both my kids together. I mean, I'm lucky, at least I have Anna."

"Prue" Piper started.

"No, let me finish" Prue said. "I'm not going to keep searching for Caleb. I'm going to start focusing on raising Anna. I want her to have a good, safe life. I can't protect her if I keep going to the Underworld"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, concerned.

"I'm moving out, Piper" Prue said. "Back into our old apartment"

Piper sat there shocked. Her sister, who had been trapped in the Underworld for the last three months, now wanted to leave them.

"Prue, I think we have to talk this over" Piper said. "All of us"

"It's not your guys' decision" Prue said. "It's mine"

"But it affects us" Piper said. "Don't you remember when I wanted to move out with Leo?"

"That was different" Prue said. "We were different"

"Prue…this isn't the answer to everything" Piper said.

"You don't know that" Prue said. "I don't get you. You want me to fix this, well I'm trying. I'm not going to look for Caleb anymore, I'm gonna move on with my life. Why aren't you happy?"

"I'm not happy because I didn't want you to stop looking for your son. I didn't want you to move out of the manor. I just wanted you to be safe and happy again" Piper said.

"I'm trying to be happy" Prue said.

"I know" Piper said. "But I know that you can't be. I know that you can't be happy until you have some kind of closure"

"So what do I do?" Prue asked, frustrated.

"I…I don't know" Piper said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATER THAT NIGHT

Prue watched her daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. It was the first time she had let Anna sleep in the nursery. How was she going to raise her? She couldn't even control her own life, much less someone else's. She'd probably be better off without her mother…but Prue knew without Anna, she'd never be able to live.

Anna yawned and opened her eyes slightly. Prue's icy blue eyes met with her daughter's own blue eyes. Prue's heart ached for both of her children.

Anna let out a small cry, wanting her mother's warm embrace. Prue picked her up and started towards the rocking chair. She sat down and watched as her daughter's eyes closed again.

Tomorrow she would start her packing…she would start her new life. Her life away from her sisters, away from magic, away from everything from her past…away from everything that reminded her of the life she'd never have.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Alright, now it's time for everyone's favorite part of the chapter. Cheers erupt from all around And as a bonus, I'm extremely hyper right now so there's a better chance I'm going to start randomly babbling in my replies Crowd sighs and rolls eyes

LucyCelticPrincess: I'm glad you like the story so far. Sorry I kept this chapter from you, lol. I was being too lazy to actually get on the computer and update. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Kristy: I'll be nice if you go up to the lake with me. It'll be fun; we'll be sleeping in a tent.

Jorden's Prayla: I'm glad you like it. I always love getting compliments on my story (like everyone else on this website, lol). Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: As you can see it's getting very hard for the sisters to have a talk. Unfortunately, it's going to probably continue that way for a little while. Piper and Phoebe are trying very hard to support Prue but right now she doesn't trust anyone, so it's obviously a little hard. Thanks for reviewing!

Lizardmomma: I actually am feeling much better and so far (hopefully I'm not jinxing this), I have been able to stay healthy. Actually the premonition Phoebe had was the dream Prue had avoided telling her sisters. I know I made that a little confusing, but that's what I get for not rereading my chapters, lol. So yes, it is a projection of Prue's fears. Thanks for the review!

Charmedchick34: Yup, that was Prue's dream. I would say more about your review but I've almost let it slip to two other people what I'm planning for the story. So I'm trying to shut my mouth so I won't (Can I even call it shutting my mouth when I'm typing? Hmm, something to consider I suppose, lol). Well now that I've bored you with my babbling, thanks for the review!

Brittany: Well, I'm luckily not sick anymore. I'm very happy about that. As for the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. As I showed in this chapter though, what Prue feels that her sisters feel isn't really what they feel…okay I think I used the word feel in that sentence one too many times, lol. And you're not heartless, lol, you just understand what the sisters are feeling…or at least what Prue thinks they are feeling…wow, I just totally confused myself. Well, before I confuse you anymore, I think I'll finish up with the replies. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: I'm glad you thought the premonition was cool and I'm glad you like the storyline. I love getting compliments on the plot or just the story in general; it feeds my ego, lol. Thanks for the compliment and the review!

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked both the chapters and thanks for reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, so you all you authors out there know how it is. You say you're going to update and then you get distracted, and then something else happens, and then something else, and before you know it, it's been over a month since you updated. So all I have to say to everyone is, sorry for the long wait.

THE NEXT MORNING

Prue sat at the table staring out the window. A cold mug of coffee and an unread newspaper sat in front of her. Anna was contently sleeping in a rocker by the table.

"Morning" Phoebe said, softly, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning" Prue replied back.

It was quiet as Phoebe went the refrigerator to pour herself orange juice.

"Piper's still asleep?" Prue asked, noticing her sister hadn't made an appearance this morning.

"I guess" Phoebe said. "I think she had a rough night"

Prue felt Phoebe's gaze on her but refused to meet it.

"You really want to do this?" Phoebe said. "Just shut us out, pretend we don't exist"

"I'm not shutting you out" Prue said. "I'm just trying to start my life again"

"And you couldn't start it here?" Phoebe asked. "What did we do to make you hate us, Prue?"

"I don't hate you" Prue said.

"Really, because you won't talk to us, you avoid us whenever possible, and now you're moving out of the house"

"I'm not moving out because of you, I'm moving out because of her" Prue said, looking at Anna. "She needs a real life, which means I need to stop dwelling on what I could have had…and I can't do that here"

"So you're running" Phoebe said.

Prue looked up at her sister. She was met with an expression of half anger and half sadness.

"I'm not running….I'm…" Prue trailed off. "I have to go…"

Prue grabbed Anna out of the rocker and headed out of the kitchen.

Phoebe followed after her.

"Why is it, you just run and hide whenever things get tough" Phoebe said. "I thought you were strong, but all you do is run, instead of facing whatever bugs you. But where are you going to run when things get tough next time?"

Prue turned sharply towards her sister.

"Shut up, Phoebe" Prue said.

"No, I'm not going to" Phoebe said. "You know I'm right…"

"What do you want from me?!?" Prue asked, angry.

"I want you to deal with your problems" Phoebe said. "I want you to keep searching for Caleb until you can't search anymore, I want my sister back!"

"She's right here" Prue said.

"No she's not" Phoebe said, upset.

It was a quiet a second before Phoebe turned and headed back to the kitchen. Prue headed up the stairs. She was heading down the hallway when she almost ran into Piper.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

Prue walked past her sister without saying anything. Piper watched as her sister walked into her room and shut her door. Piper headed downstairs looking for Phoebe. She walked into the kitchen and saw Phoebe with her head lying on the table.

"Phoebe" Piper said, softly.

"She's not the same" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, she just needs time" Piper said.

"No, she needs more than time" Phoebe said. "She needs to face everything that's happened and start dealing with it"

"That's easier said than done" Piper said.

"You think I don't know that?" Phoebe asked. "I wish so much she didn't have to hurt but I've realized I can't get rid of her pain…but I do know I can help her face it"

"Phoebe…I think…maybe…we should let her move out" Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"Maybe, she just needs some time" Piper said. "Time to sort things out and figure out how she's going to deal with everything that's happened"

"That's the problem" Phoebe said. "She's not doing this to deal; she's doing this to run"

"I don't think she's running" Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Why can't she just let it all out?" Phoebe asked. "Why does she have to move instead?"

"Why did you move to New York?" Piper asked.

Phoebe paused and looked at the floor.

"And just like you came home when you were ready, she will too" Piper said.

It was quiet for a minute.

"But what if she never comes back?" Phoebe asked, softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue looked at the closet full of stuff in front of her. Years of life were piled in front of her in this closet. Everything in it had a memory attached to it and Prue knew some of those things were memories she didn't want to remember.

Prue sighed and started pulling things out. She stopped when a small stuffed animal fell onto the floor.

"I remember you" Prue said. "Piper and I used to fight over you all the time"

Prue picked up the small stuffed bear.

_"Mommy, Piper won't give me back my bear" five year old Prue complained._

_"Prue, I've told you before, she thinks it's her bear, she's only two she doesn't know any better" Patty said._

_"But it's not fair, just because she littler she gets to keep my stuff!" Prue exclaimed._

_"She's not going to keep it, but can't you let her play with it a little?" Patty asked._

_Prue crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her mom annoyed._

_"Just a little? You know she only wants to play with it because she wants to be just like her older sister" Patty said._

_Prue thought it over a second._

_"I guess she can play with it" Prue said._

_Patty smiled and pulled Prue up to sit in her lap._

_"Piper's lucky to have a big sister like you" Patty said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "And Phoebe will be too"  
Prue looked at Patty's stomach which had recently started to grow. _

_"Mommy" Prue said._

_"What?" Patty asked._

_"I love you" Prue said._

_"I love you too, honey" Patty said._

_Prue leaned over and kissed her mom's stomach._

_"I love you too Phoebe" Prue said._

Prue looked at the bear in front of her, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They weren't lucky, mom" Prue said, softly. "I was"

Prue tossed the bear on her bed, making a mental note to leave it for Piper. Before finishing cleaning out her closet, she was interrupted by Anna starting to cry. Prue picked up her daughter and started to rock her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Prue asked softly. "I already fed you and changed you…what's wrong?"

Tears rolled down Anna's cheeks but she looked straight into Prue's eyes. Prue ears started to ring and it felt like someone was pulling on her mind.

_Piper and Phoebe were standing in the kitchen. They were talking and Phoebe's expression was sad. A demon shimmered into the kitchen, out of their sight. He threw n energy ball straight at Piper, sending her flying. Phoebe watched in horror before turning to the demon. Before Phoebe could fend him off, he sent another energy ball at Phoebe._

Prue felt herself being pulled back into reality. She looked around confused. Did she just have a premonition? Prue looked down at Anna who had stopped crying.

"You sent me that premonition, didn't you?" Prue asked.

It hit Prue quickly. Piper and Phoebe…their outfits…they were the ones they were wearing today.

Prue set Anna in her bassinet quickly. She was hesitant to leave her, but she couldn't bring her with her. Prue started running downstairs and into the kitchen. She reached their right as the demon shimmered in. Prue ran and shoved Piper to the ground right as the demon threw the energy ball. Prue saw the energy ball fly above their heads and crash into the wall behind them.

"What the hell?" Piper asked.

Piper stood up quickly and blew the demon up.

"I didn't even see him there" Piper said.

"Neither did I" Phoebe said. "How'd you know he was there?"

"Anna…." Prue said. "Anna!"

Prue started running, her sisters following after her. Prue ran into her room and saw a demon standing over her daughter's bassinet. Anna was screaming.

"Get away from my daughter!" Prue yelled.

Piper froze the demon before he could go any farther towards Anna. Prue raced to the bassinet and picked up Anna. Prue held her close and backed away towards her sisters.

Piper unfroze the head of the demon.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Phoebe asked.

The demon didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"Are you really stupid or do you just not understand what's going to happen if you don't answer us?" Piper asked.

"Go ahead" the demon said. "Vanquish me"

Prue looked up to see the demon staring straight at her.

"Maybe we will" Prue said.

Prue looked at Piper and she blew up the demon.

"Did you know him?" Phoebe asked.

"Why would you think that?" Prue asked.

"He was staring right at you" Phoebe said.

"Well I didn't know him…at least I don't remember him" Prue said.

Prue sighed and held Anna close to her chest.

"To the book" Piper said, sounding tired.

She headed to the door and Phoebe followed.

"You guys start looking, I'll be right there" Prue said.

They stopped for a second.

"Okay" Piper said.

They left the room and Prue let out a huge breath.

"I shouldn't have left you" Prue said. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid"

Prue headed over to Anna's bassinet to grab a blanket. She reached in but quickly stopped. In Anna's bassinet laid another blanket also. It was the blanket Prue had given Caleb. Prue grabbed the blanket and looked at it. There were blood stains all over it.

"Caleb" Prue said, tears forming in her eyes.

Prue hurried up to the attic.

"Phoebe" Prue said, entering the attic. "Phoebe, see if you can get a premonition from this"

Prue shoved the blanket towards Phoebe.

"Where did you get this?" Phoebe asked.

"It was in Anna's bassinet" Prue said.

Phoebe took the blanket and concentrated. Piper and Prue waited, praying Phoebe would get something…anything.

They saw Phoebe flinch and knew she was getting a premonition. They watched for any expression to show what Phoebe was seeing. Finally Phoebe opened her eyes.

"What'd you see?" Prue asked, trying to hide her worry.

"Prue" Phoebe said softly.

"No" Prue said. "No, no, no, he's not…he's not"

Prue slowly lowered herself to the ground and started to sob. She started to rock back and forth and Piper and Phoebe quickly fell to her side. Piper wrapped her arms around Prue while Prue sobbed. Phoebe gently took Anna out of Prue's arms for safety. Prue then fell farther into Piper's arms and sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed.

Phoebe and Piper were also had tears streaming down their cheeks as they tried to comfort their sister in any way possible. Phoebe was the first to see the blue orbs as they appeared. She watched Leo appeared and stood up. Prue's cries quieted and she and Piper joined Phoebe standing.

Leo looked at his sister in law's worn appearance. She hadn't looked the same ever since she came back from the underworld. Her eyes were so empty now.

"It wasn't real" Leo said. "The premonition…it was staged"

"How do you know?" Prue asked, still not quite believing Leo, as much as she wanted to.

"The Elders would've sensed a shift of powers…they didn't" Leo said. "They're sure he's alive"

Prue stood up and headed to the book.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm ending this, I'm sick of them toying with me" Prue said.

Prue's sisters watched as Prue flipped through the book. When she found the page she was looking for she started looking for ingredients. Phoebe took that time to look at the page Prue had stopped on.

"Wait, Prue, you can't do this" Phoebe said.

"I don't think that's your decision" Prue said.

Phoebe turned the book so Piper and Leo could see the page.

"A power stripping potion"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Ever tried typing replies with a cat alternating between rubbing against your face and trying to rub against your hand as you type? I would push him away if he wasn't so darn cute.

Kristy: Hi.

Lizardmomma: You're probably right about the moving out issue but I get the feeling Prue's going to have to figure it out herself. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick34: Sorry about the delayed update! I just got busy with other things and completely forgot. Well hopefully this chapter was somewhat worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing!

Jorden's Prayla: As you could see, this chapter was also an emotional chapter, lol. And needless to say there's going to be a lot more of them until someone can find something to help Prue out. Whether it be getting Caleb back, or helping her accept that he's gone. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: Unfortunately, Prue can't see how much she needs her sisters now. In her eyes she's doing what's best for everyone except herself, just like she always does. Well, thanks for reviewing.

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry about the delayed update. Thanks for reviewing!

MileyCyrus1015: I'm glad you like the story. It's always fun to get a new reader. Well, I would bring the future Caleb and Anna back but I already did it earlier on in the story. And I usually try avoiding plots I've already used, darn. Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

MJLS: Well, saying you're going to move out and live your life is much different then actually doing it. And we'll see if you're right about your thoughts. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!

Lucrecia Almasy: Glad you liked the chapter. Well just because some people stop looking for Caleb doesn't mean others will. Thanks for reviewing!

Mctittles: I'm glad you like the story. And thanks so much for the compliment. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!


	28. Chapter 28

Its official, I have no life other than school. I made the brilliant decision to double up on math this year and let me tell you, it wasn't so brilliant. So, with that said, I (as you can tell), am seriously lacking on updates. I do have other chapters written but I don't feel that they are very good. And I'd rather make you wait (I know I'm horrible) and give you a good chapter, than post sooner and give you a craptastic one.

THAT NIGHT

Prue sat in her room staring at nothing. Of course her sisters had talked her out of the power stripping potion. She had never intended to do it in the first place. She just needed to feel like she could do something to stop what was happening…but she couldn't.

Prue leaned over in the rocking chair that was in her room. Why couldn't this be a dream? Why couldn't she just wake up and find her life was back to normal?

Prue looked at her half cleaned out closet and shook her head. She needed to get out of here. She didn't have time to pack all this stuff…she needed to leave before everything else came crashing down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Piper came into the kitchen and found boxes lying all over.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I was able to get the landlord to agree to let me move in early, I'm moving in today" Prue said.

"What? Whoa, wait, you can't just leave…" Piper said. "Were you going to even bother to tell us?"

"Of course" Prue said. "I'm not leaving until noon"

"Noon?" Piper asked. "Prue, that's in two hours"

"I know" Prue said.

Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"Does anyone want to explain why I just tripped over a giant brown box in the hallway?" Phoebe asked.

Prue sighed.

"I'm moving out" Prue said.

"I'm aware, you're moving out in two weeks" Phoebe said.

"No, I'm not" Prue said. "I got the landlord to let me move early"

"Prue, this is insane" Phoebe said. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Because I need to start a life again" Prue said. "And the sooner I can get out of here, the sooner I can do that"

"Prue…."

"Fine" Piper said, cutting Phoebe off. "Do you need any help moving boxes?"

"No, I've got it" Prue said.

Piper nodded.

"Did you take some of the potion supplies from the attic?" Piper asked.

"No, I don't need them" Prue said.

"Yes, you do" Piper said. "Right now you're without an active power"

"Piper, I'll be fine" Prue said. "I'm just an orb away, remember?"

Piper nodded and hugged her sister.

"I love you" Piper said.

"Same here" Prue said, uncomfortably.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 HOURS LATER

"This is it" Prue said, looking around.

They had gotten there an hour ago. They had spent the last hour unpacking the essentials. Prue turned towards her sisters and saw their sad expressions. She tried to ignore them, convincing herself this was for the best.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help you get settled in a little?" Piper asked.

"Piper, I'll be fine" Prue said.

Piper nodded, knowing Phoebe and she had to let Prue be for a little.

"If anything happens, I don't care if you can handle it or not, call for Leo" Piper said. "I mean it, no playing super hero, promise?"

"I promise" Prue said.

"Call us later" Phoebe said.

Prue nodded.

Piper and Phoebe hugged their sister.

"We love you" Piper said.

"I know" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe held Prue for a little longer before they turned their attention to Anna.

"And you missy" Piper said. "You let your mom know who's in charge"

"And you call us everyday too" Phoebe said.

Prue smiled as her sisters kissed Anna's forehead.

"Guys, you'll see us again" Prue said. "I promise, it'll be like we're still living at the manor"

Piper sighed.

"So…I guess this is goodbye" Piper said.

"I guess it is" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Just don't hesitate to call" Piper said. "Even if it's just to talk or something"

"I won't" Prue said.

They all hugged once more. Leo entered the apartment.

"Are you ready to go?" Leo asked, softly, knowing this was the first time one of them would live outside the manor since becoming witches.

Piper nodded.

"Bye Prue" Phoebe said. "Bye Anna"

Piper and Phoebe walked out of the apartment with Leo. Prue waited for a minute before turning to where her daughter laid in her rocker.

"This is it, Anna" Prue said. "This is our new home"

Prue sat down in a chair by the rocker. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked around. She felt tears well in her eyes. This wasn't her, she rarely cried, but ever since the twins, it seemed like that was all she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Phoebe and Piper walked into the manor with Leo trailing behind them.

"I'll be in my room" Phoebe said.

Piper nodded and watched her sister head up the stairs. She felt Leo wrap his arms around her.

"She'll be okay, Piper" Leo said. "Both of them"

Piper sighed.

"I hope you're right" Piper said.

She leaned back into Leo. She saw Cole shimmer in front of them.

"She's upstairs" Piper said.

Cole nodded and started towards the stairs.

"Cole" Piper said. "She's taking this a little rough"

"I know" Cole said.

Piper nodded and Cole headed up the stairs. Piper took Leo's hand and they went into the living room to sit down. Leo watched as his wife stared into space, lost in thought. After a couple minutes, Piper turned to Leo.

"I don't know how to fix this" Piper said, her voice breaking.

Leo brushed away the tears that had started to roll down his wife's cheeks.

"Sometimes you can't fix it" Leo said. "Sometimes it has to fix itself"

Piper buried her head in Leo's shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe curled up on her bed. This didn't feel right. They left their sister alone to grieve the loss of her child….the loss of her child….that wasn't right either. Caleb wasn't dead. But she had lost hope in her sister ever having both of her children with her. It wasn't that way when Anna came from the future and it wasn't that way in Phoebe's premonitions…so maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Phoebe shook her head…that's what had made her sister move out. They had convinced her that she couldn't find Caleb…that she wasn't meant to find Caleb. They didn't realize it at the time, but they had taken the last thing their sister had left…her hope.

Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks and guilt consumed her. They could've done something….She could've done something, anything, to help her sister, but she didn't and now Prue was gone. Sure Piper said she'd come back once she figured things out, but that was a lie. There wasn't anything to figure out, everything was already decided. There would be no happy ending for Prue. She wasn't going to get to raise both of her children. She wasn't going to get to be a family….

Phoebe lifted her headed when she saw Cole come into the room. She sat up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Please help me get him back" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING- PRUE'S APARTMENT

_"It's too late" a voice said. "Caleb is mine" _

_"He's not evil" Prue said. "He never will be"_

_"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" the voice asked. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong"_

_Prue saw a young looking Caleb in front of her; at most he was three years old. She looked around and noticed they were in some kind of old building. _

_"Hey little guy" a police officer said, coming over to Caleb. "Listen, we have to get you out of here, buddy"_

_Caleb smiled and giggled and the officer. Caleb formed an energy ball in his hand._

_"Bye bye" Caleb said, smiling._

_He threw the energy ball at the officer and the officer flew backwards. _

_The scene then switched again. This time Caleb was in an alley and he was about eight. Caleb was following a young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. He had just formed a fireball when Prue saw an older version of herself behind him._

_"Caleb!" the older Prue exclaimed. _

_Caleb whipped around and the energy ball released towards Prue. Prue saw her future self thrown into the brick wall. She fell to the ground, limp, with blood trailing from her ear and nose._

Prue shot up from her bed. She was covered in sweat and her heart was pounding.

"I should've figured you weren't dead" Prue said.

Alright I know this chapter was rushed and maybe even a little OOC (Plus I admit the power stripping potion was rushed), but I there's a lot of issues that have to be worked through and this is the start of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: I'm having a very daydreamy (cool, I invented a new word) kind of day today. I've seriously just spent 30 minutes on replies because I keep drifting off to lala land. So I apologize if I trail off in the middle of any thoughts or if something I say doesn't make sense.

Mctittles: I have no idea if you're actually reading this or not, since you just caught up, but I haven't gotten to reply to you yet so I figured I'd do it here. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you like the story and have taken time to catch up in it. So, thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing!

LukelovesLorelai: Crazy

Lizardmomma: Yeah, my kitty has recently figured out if he gets on the computer desk while I'm typing and sits directly in front of the screen, he gets fed so he'll stop bugging me. Of course, then he always decides to bat at the cursor…alright, I'm getting way off subject. It's been so long since I updated you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Well thanks for reviewing anyway, lol.

Jorden's Prayla: I'm glad you liked it. And I promise you this chapter is very much going to be the start of a turning point. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Like I told the reviewer above, this chapter is going to be the start of a turning point. In the next few chapters the sisters are going to have to start working through the many many issues I've created. Thanks for reviewing.

RIP GG and VM: I was so happy when I saw your review. A few of my regular reviewers hadn't been reviewing and I was like, where is everyone, lol. But I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you didn't take me off your alert list, lol. I'm also glad (wow, I'm very glad about things today), that you liked the last few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick34: I'm glad the last chapter was worth the wait. Hopefully this one was too, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: I'll forgive you for not reviewing that chapter if you forgive me for not updating for over a month, lol. Seriously, it's fine, I completely understand the busy thing (hence the month long delay). Unfortunately there wasn't a Phoebe Prue scene in this chapter but I worked all weekend on future chapters in this story and I can safely say one of them includes a major Prue Phoebe scene. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hoped you liked this one. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

LucyCelticPrincess: Sorry the power stripping thing was a little rushed. I had one idea and then I switched ideas so I kind of skimmed over that. But other than that I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!


	29. Chapter 29

Ha, only 13 days! I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now, lol.

Prue looked over at the crib and saw Anna sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed and went to pick Anna up.

"Come on sweets, we have to go call your aunts" Prue said.

She bent over and picked Anna up. Heading into the kitchen she set Anna in her rocker. She was about to pick up the phone to call her sisters when she felt something hit the back of her head. She fell unconscious and slipped to the ground.

Anna started to scream when she sensed the evil present in the room. The demon looked over at her and smiled. He reached and picked up a knife from the counter. He looked down at Prue lying on the floor.

"Now this is just too easy" the demon said, laughing.

He went to stab her when he was sent flying backwards.

"What the…" the demon stuttered, standing up confused.

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the screaming Anna.

"You think you're a smart little witch, don't you?" the demon asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Leo was sitting in the kitchen while Piper made breakfast.

"Have you seen Phoebe and Cole this morning?" Piper asked, looking up from what she was doing.

"No, I thought they were still in their room" Leo said.

Piper shook her head.

"I checked this morning, they weren't there" Piper said.

"Maybe they just went out for a walk" Leo said.

Piper nodded.

"Maybe" Piper said, unsure.

Leo looked around.

"Do you hear that?" Leo asked.

"Hear what?" Piper asked.

"It's like a baby crying" Leo said.

He paused for a second.

"It's Anna" Leo said.

"What…why…let's go, come on" Piper said.

Piper grabbed his hand and they orbed out. They orbed into Prue's apartment and saw Prue lying on the floor. Anna was screaming in her rocker and a demon was in front of her. Piper froze the demon and went over and picked up Anna. Leo kneeled down next to Prue and started to heal her.

"Ow" Prue groaned, as she slowly came to. "Anna?"

"She's fine" Piper said.

Prue sat up but grabbed on to Leo's shoulder.

"Whoa" Prue said.

"Careful, you got hit pretty hard" Leo said.

Leo helped Prue stand up. She looked at the demon. Piper looked down at the phone that Prue had dropped when the demon hit her.

"I was about to call you" Prue said. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Good question" Piper said. "I haven't seen her this morning"

"Well sisters later, demon now" Prue said, staring at the frozen demon.

Piper nodded.

"So, do we want to see what his name is and who sent him or just blow him up and find out later?" Piper asked.

"First option" Prue said.

Piper nodded and headed over to an unpacked box. She grabbed a box of crystals out of it and set them around the demon.

"I snuck them in this box while you weren't looking" Piper said, noticing Prue's look.

Piper set the crystals around the demon and unfroze him. The demon looked at Piper and Prue in front of him, and smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you" Piper said.

"Really" the demon said, still smiling. "I suppose you're going to start to ask me a bunch of questions like who am I and who sent me? Well I'll save you the trouble. I am a reminder for you"

"A reminder? Of what?" Piper asked. "And who sent you?"

"Ask her" the demon said, looking at Prue.

The demon in front of them disappeared.

"What the…" Piper trailed off.

She looked at Prue.

"Care to explain?" Piper asked.

Prue sighed.

"That's what I was calling you about" Prue said. "The Source is alive"

Piper's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he's alive?" Piper asked.

"He was in my dream last night" Prue said, softly. "He said things to me"

"What did he say?" Piper asked.

Prue paused.

"He was trying to convince me that Caleb was evil" Prue said. "That I was too late"

Piper went over and put her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"You know that's not true, right?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded.

"I know" Prue said. "But I already said I wasn't going to try to find him anymore…it's not fair to Anna"

"But is it fair to you?" Piper asked. "You deserve to have both of your children. You shouldn't have to choose which one you get to be with"

"I shouldn't but I do" Prue said. "The Source has Caleb now which means getting to Caleb will be impossible"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UNDERWORLD

Phoebe stood beside Cole.

"This is where we were last standing with Caleb. Maybe I can get a premonition off of it" Phoebe said.

"Well you better hurry" Cole said. "It doesn't take long before someone notices there's a Charmed One in the Underworld"

Phoebe nodded and looked around. She placed her hand on various places of the room. Cole watched as Phoebe's body jerked, he knew she was having a premonition.

_"I guess I'll be staying here" Moira said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You could rule the Underworld?"_

_"No" Prue said, firmly._

_Moira smiled. _

_"Goodbye" Prue said. _

_Prue grabbed onto her sister's arms. Moira watched smiling as the scene froze while they were in mid orb._

_"You did well, Moira" a voice said, entering the room._

_"They were easy to fool" Moira said._

_Moira observed the frozen Halliwells. She stopped in front of Prue. Caleb was squirming in his mother's arms, unaffected by the freeze. Moira took him from Prue's arms. He started to cry. Moira handed Caleb to the demon standing in the room. They walked out of the room._

Phoebe felt herself being pulled back into reality. She saw Cole's expectant face waiting for her.

"We have to get out of here" Phoebe said, recognizing the figure from her premonition.

Cole reached towards Phoebe. A fireball hit Cole and sent him flying back.

"Not so fast"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Prue walked into the manor carrying Anna's carrier. Piper and Leo came in behind her.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Pheebs, are you here?"

When there was no response, Piper turned to her husband. Leo nodded and closed his eyes. After a minute he opened them again.

"I can't sense her" Leo said, looking concerned.

Piper sighed and looked at Prue.

"Attic" Prue said.

Prue set Anna's carrier on the end table in the hallway and took her out of it. She started towards the attic with Piper and Leo. Up in the attic Piper and she went straight to the book.

"So what are we looking for?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, I thought you knew" Piper said.

"Obviously I don't" Prue said.

Piper sighed.

"When's the last time you saw Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"After we got home last night" Piper said. "She went up to her room and a few minutes Cole went there too. I went to check on her this morning and their bed was made and they weren't there. I thought maybe they went for a walk"

"Well, chances are the Source is behinds this" Prue said. "After all she disappears right when he decides to announce he's still alive"

"But I would've heard a noise or something" Piper said. "I mean, Phoebe had Cole with her, they wouldn't have gone down without a fight"

"Maybe they caught them off guard" Prue said.

"I don't know; it's kind of hard to catch both of them off guard" Piper said.

"Well if you don't think the Source is behind this, who is?" Prue asked.

"I'm not saying the Source isn't behind this" Piper said. "I just think we're missing a part to the story"

Prue was about to reply when she saw Anna's body jerk. Prue felt her mind being pulled and soon was thrown into a premonition.

_Prue saw Phoebe sitting on her bed crying. She was clutching a pillow when the door to her room opened. Cole came in and Phoebe sat up. _

_"Please help me find him" Phoebe said. _

_Cole nodded and Phoebe stood up. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and she started to cry again. _

_"She has to come home" Phoebe said. "They both do"_

_After holding Phoebe for a minute, Cole backed away._

_"What do we do?" Cole asked. _

_The scene then shifted to the Underworld. After a minute Prue recognized it as the place she was standing when Caleb was taken. _

_"This is where we were last standing with Caleb. Maybe I can get a premonition off of it" Phoebe said. _

_"Well you better hurry" Cole said. "It doesn't take long before someone notices there's a Charmed One in the Underworld"_

_Prue felt the time shift again._

_"We have to get out of here" Phoebe said._

_Cole reached towards Phoebe. A fireball hit Cole and sent him flying back._

Prue snapped out of the premonition and saw Piper's concerned face.

"I just had a premonition" Prue said. "Well actually, I think Anna did"

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe and Cole" Prue said. "They were in the Underworld and they got attacked"

"By who?" Piper asked.

"I didn't see" Prue said. "But I can bet I know who's responsible for it"

Piper nodded.

"You think he'll hurt her?" Piper asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think he'll try" Prue said.

Piper paused.

"What were they doing in the Underworld?" Piper asked.

Prue paused.

"They went to get a premonition, so they could find Caleb" Prue said. "Phoebe thought it would make me want to move back here"

Piper was quiet, not sure what to say. Prue over at Piper, and sighed.

"I just need time" Prue said. "I have to sort out…things, before I can be here again. I can't just pick up my old life…everything's changed; I lost my son and gained a daughter"

"I know" Piper said. "And I think she knows, but something else is bugging her, and she won't tell me. So once we get her back, you two need to sit down and have a serious talk because this family is falling apart"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Thank you all for understanding about the pauses in updates. You guys are great, lol.

Mileysmiles06: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter is even better, lol. So when I said I doubled up on math, I meant that I'm taking Geometry and Advanced Algebra (as my teacher likes to call it even thought most people say Algebra 2), at the same time. At my school you're supposed to take Algebra, Geometry, and Algebra 2 in that order. But as you can see, I decided to be stupid and take up an offer from my math teacher to double up, lol. Well, now that I've probably shared something you really didn't care about, lol, I'll leave you be. Thanks for reviewing!

Lizardmomma: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Mony19: As you can see in this chapter, Piper is ready to make everyone face their problems. So hopefully things will start to work themselves out (well, as soon as they find Phoebe). Glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Charmedchick34: Well I was able to update faster, lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

MJLS: Thank you for being so understanding. A long time ago I once had a reviewer tell me if I didn't start updating more often, they'd stop reading, so I kinda freak out a little sometimes. Yes, I know it was only one reviewer, but it was when I first started writing, so it was when I judged my work on how my readers judged it. Thankfully I've learned to mostly get past that, lol.

Anyway, I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for reviewing.

Jorden's Prayla: Yup, Phoebe tried to help; too bad it didn't quite work out…or did it? Sorry, I'm in a very weird mood right now. It's half because I'm sleep deprived, and half because I'm just crazy, lol. Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany: First off, glad you liked the last chapter. And yes, I just finished probably the best sister moment I have ever wrote (or at least I think so, lol). So I guarantee the Phoebe/Prue moment.

Secondly, As much as I would love a statue, I don't think you want to feed my ego that much, my family might hate you, lol.

Thirdly (Get ready for a rant), nobody kept Prue alive in the show after about three episodes into the third season. I'm the youngest of three girls. If one of my older sisters died, I would not get over it that quickly. And then, at the end of the whole show, they mention her once in the last episode! To make it even better, when they're showing all the pictures of all the family members in the last episode, they don't show one of her. I mean maybe it was a legal things, but how hard is it to find someone who looks like her, take a picture, and put it there with the others. I mean, I'm pretty sure if they had pictures of their mom and grams, they'd have some of Prue…ok, rant over. It's funny, I haven't watched Charmed for a while, but that still bugs me. Well, I just looked at the clock and saw that I should probably go to bed since I have to go to school tomorrow (yuck). Thanks for reviewing!


	30. Chapter 30

Wow, I am so so sorry for the almost two month delay. Sadly the only excuse I have is that I've been very busy with school. I did wait until I had the next chapter written to post this, though, so you won't have a long intermission in between them.

Prue, Piper, and Leo orbed into the attic. Prue set Anna's carrier by the book and started to flip through it.

"So" Piper said. "How are we going to do this?"

"No idea" Prue said. "He'll know our every move"

"So we don't do what he's anticipating" Piper said.

"And that'll be what he's anticipating" Prue said.

"Prue, we have to get Phoebe, and the sooner we do; the better" Piper said.

"Well then we should just orb down there and fight" Prue said.

"Because suicide is really going to help" Piper said.

"Well we'll have the element of surprise" Prue said.

"Prue, your powers aren't working right now and even if they were, we'd still be killed" Piper said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Prue asked, irritated.

"Phoebe had a spell to vanquish the Source" Piper said. "If we can get to Phoebe, then we can use it"

"And how are we going to get through the thousands of demons guarding her?" Prue asked.

"Maybe if we bring Anna? She's been able to sense you and go straight to you before, maybe she can go straight to Phoebe" Piper said.

"No way, I am not bringing her in the Underworld" Prue said.

"What if she's our only chance?" Piper asked. "When Phoebe asked me to bring Anna into the Underworld to save you, I said no, just like you. But she saved all of us, Prue. She and Caleb are stronger now than we will ever be"

"She's a baby, Piper" Prue said.

"I know, but we would do everything to protect her" Piper said. "She could stay with Leo at all times"

"I can't risk losing her too, Piper" Prue said.

"Well what about Phoebe, Prue?" Piper asked. "Can you risk losing your sister?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Prue asked, angrily.

"Because you abandoned us, Prue!" Piper exclaimed. "We did everything to get you back and then you just left!"

"I did what was best for all of us" Prue said, raising her voice.

"How was that the best thing? We're your sisters, Prue" Piper said, with tears in her eyes. "We can help you with this"

"We will talk about this later" Prue said. "Right now we need to find Phoebe and Cole"

Piper turned to Leo who had remained quiet this entire time.

"Got any ideas?" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head, knowing the sisters needed to figure this out themselves.

"Okay, the longer we wait, the smaller our chances of finding her are" Piper said.

"That might not be true" Prue said. "He could be waiting for us…"

"Well the Source isn't the most patient demon in the Underworld" Piper said. "So either way we need a plan fast"

They were quiet for a second.

"You said Phoebe had a spell to vanquish the Source, didn't you?" Prue asked. "When I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, it was a power of three spell with a little extra kick" Piper said.

"Why don't we use that?" Prue asked. "If we can just get to Phoebe then we should be able to use it"

"I don't know where she put it" Piper said. "She had it when we went into the Underworld, but I don't know what she did with it after that"

"You check here, I'll check her room" Prue said.

Piper nodded. Prue glanced at Anna.

"You can take her with you" Piper said.

"Actually, can you watch her" Prue said to Leo.

He nodded and Prue left the room. Prue headed into her sister's room and started looking through some drawers. She looked through a small box where Phoebe kept various little spells. After that she went through all of the papers in her desk. She lifted up a box and a crumpled paper fell to the floor. Prue bent over and picked it up.

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. I haven't written in a journal since I was twelve. I guess I'm just hoping writing this will help me sort some things out. You see, I just found out my sister's pregnant with the Source's child. Not something that you deal with everyday, huh? Then again, we don't lead normal everyday lives. _

_I guess the major thing I'm feeling right now is fear. Not that I'll ever admit that to Piper or Prue. I won't have to, they'll already know. They always know how I'm feeling, even when I don't even know myself, especially Prue. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the psychic. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. I can't imagine what would've happened if the Source hadn't brought her back to life. Now I just wonder what's going to happen. What if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? What happens to Prue when the baby's born? How can we protect her from something no one's ever experienced?_

_She's everything to me. I love both of them but with Prue it's so different. It's like when everything is going completely to hell, all I have to do is fall into her arms and everything's all better. All my life I've wanted to be like her. She's so strong. She's able to love this baby already and she doesn't even know if completely demonic or not. I pray to God that love won't get her hurt and I'm going to do everything to protect her and the baby. I love her so much._

Tears rolled softly down Prue's cheeks. She had failed her sister. She wasn't strong, she was weak. She couldn't handle all of this and because of it, her baby sister was in the Underworld facing god knows what. But she was going to change that. She was going to go get her and bring her back if it was the last thing she did.

"Prue" Piper said, coming into the room. "I found the spell"

Prue nodded and they headed back into the attic.

"Now we just need to find a way to get to Phoebe" Piper said.

"Already taken care of" Prue said. "We can take Anna"

"Prue…"

"No, you were right" Prue said. "She's stronger than we are. She'll be able to get us straight to Phoebe so we can say the spell"

"Prue, I didn't mean…"

"I know taking Anna down there is a risk" Prue said. "But it's one I have to take. I can't lose Phoebe"

"Alright" Piper said. "But Leo will have to come with us. Once Anna gets us to Phoebe, he can take her up there"

"Fine" Prue said. "So it's settled"

Piper nodded. She headed to a table and started putting some vials filled with potions in small bags.

"What are those for?" Prue asked.

"Just about everything" Piper said. "The darker colors mimic your telekinesis and my powers. The red ones kill lower level demons. The light blue ones make you invisible. The pink one turns whoever it's thrown at into a toad"

"You're kidding me" Prue said.

"I wish I were" Piper said, smiling. "Phoebe made it a little while ago for kicks. I thought we might as well throw it in here"

Prue smiled and Piper looked at her for a second.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Nothing" Piper said.

It was quiet for a second.

"We should get going" Piper said.

Prue nodded and picked up Anna.

"Alright baby girl" Prue said. "If you feel threatened you get out of there, okay?"

Anna stretched and yawned. Prue smiled sadly and turned to Leo and Piper. Piper handed her a potion bag. She grabbed Leo's hand and then held onto Prue's arm.

"Anna, take us to Aunt Phoebe" Prue said.

Prue felt a tingly sensation come over her body and she then found herself looking at a dimly lit room. There was a small cage and Prue could see Phoebe lying in it. A trickle of blood was falling from a small gash in her head. Prue and Piper hurried over to the cage. Piper found the door and tried to blow it up. Instead it just left a small dent.

"Okay, that didn't work" Piper said.

She grabbed another potion and was about to throw it when an energy ball went sailing past her head. She jumped and turned around.

"Cole?" Piper asked, surprised.

Instead of responding he threw another energy ball.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked, diving out of the way.

"He's working for me" a demon with fiery red hair said, coming into the room. "So it is true, catch one Charmed One, and the other two will follow"

Piper glanced at Prue who was staring intensely at the demon.

"And what do we have here?" the demon asked. "One of the legendary offspring of the eldest Charmed One and the Source"

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

The demon laughed.

"I'm someone who knows getting rid of the Charmed Ones will solve a lot of problems" the demon said. "Belthazor, kill them"

Cole grinned and shifted into his demonic form. Prue handed Anna to Leo.

"Get her out of here" Prue said.

"Prue…"

"Now!" Prue exclaimed.

Leo orbed out with Anna and Prue returned to Piper's side. Cole started throwing multiple energy balls and the sisters dodged out of the way.

"Prue" Phoebe said.

Prue turned and saw Phoebe standing outside her cage now. In front of her was a large demon made of rocks. Phoebe ran towards Prue just as the demon threw a large boulder at her. Prue saw the red haired demon standing on the sidelines smirking.

"Prue, what the hell is going?" Phoebe asked, jumping as a green demon with scales popped out of no where.

"This is someone's idea of a sick little game" Prue said, eyeing the red haired demon.

Piper blew up a demon and ran over to join her sisters.

"Call me captain obvious, but I don't think this is the Source's doing" Piper said. "This isn't exactly his style"

"I agree" Prue said. "I say we divide and conquer"

Each sister went off and started fighting various demons. As Prue finished off her last one, she saw Phoebe talking to Cole, or more accurately, Belthazor.

"This isn't who you are, Cole. You're not a demon, you're a good person" Phoebe said.

Prue watched as Belthazor stared into her sister's eyes. Before Phoebe could react he formed an energy ball.

"No!" Prue exclaimed.

She ran and pushed Phoebe out of the way, taking the full force of the energy ball. Phoebe watched as her sister hit the wall and then fell to the ground.

"No" Phoebe said, running to her sister.

Phoebe knelt down beside Prue. Piper ran towards them and watched as Phoebe checked for a pulse.

"Phoebe" Piper said, with tears in her eyes. "Phoebe, she's okay right?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Yup, I leave you waiting for 2 months and then I leave you with a cliffhanger…man I'm mean, lol. Here's the deal, me personally replying to all the reviews isn't going to make much sense now. Most of you probably don't even remember what you said in the last review. So I vote we start with a clean slate and I promise I'll reply in the next chapter. However I will dedicate this chapter to RIP GG AND VM, charmedchick34, Lizardmomma, Jorden's Prayla, MJLS, and Brittany, my wonderful faithful reviewers. And a special dedication to my newest reader/reviewer, rosebudjamie, glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing!


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, funny story. My muse came back from its vacation ready to go. In the weeks it's been since I've updated I wrote 23 chapters for a new story I'll be posting in the future. Crazy, huh? So bad news, I kinda (okay, really) neglected this story, good news, I have a new story that'll be ready to go when I feel this one is complete (don't worry, not yet). So I hope you all can forgive me.

"Not unless we get her back to Leo" Phoebe said.

Phoebe stood up and turned to Cole who was just staring at her.

"How could you?" Phoebe asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me?"

Belthazor stared for a second before turning back into Cole.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry" Cole said. "I couldn't control him, I tried so hard"

"Help us get out of here" Piper said. "Now"

Cole nodded and turned to the demon. He formed a large energy ball.

"Belthazor" the demon said, smiling. "That won't work on me, you know that"

"The demon that has caused us pain" Phoebe started to say. "With the power of three we end your reign"

Piper started in with Phoebe and they both grabbed Prue's hands. Cole started throwing energy ball after energy ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Prue" a voice said. "Prue, listen to me"

"Mom?" Prue asked. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm where I always am" Patty said. "With you"

Prue looked around.

"Where am I?" Prue asked.

"Somewhere you're not supposed to be" Patty said.

Prue looked around confused.

"It's not your time" Patty said. "But you were sent here for a reason, and I think I know what it was"

Prue saw her mother appear in front of her. Patty reached out and hugged Prue.

"Hello my darling" Patty said, smiling sadly.

"I don't understand" Prue said. "I need to get back to Piper and Phoebe, they need me"

"Right now we have bigger concerns" Patty said.

"Like what?" Prue asked.

"Prue, this is not a place you are supposed to end up" Patty said.

"What is this place?" Prue asked.

"It's like limbo only different" Patty said. "It's usually a place where people come if they die without resolving a certain issue"

"Issue?" Prue asked. "Wait I'm dead? But Anna…"

"That's just it" Patty said, "You're not dead"

Prue shook her head.

"I'm getting a headache" Prue said.

"You're here because you need help" Patty said. "Because there's something you're afraid to face"

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked, feeling a little angry. "I lost my son; I think I've been facing just about everything"

"That's just it, Prue" Patty said. "You haven't. There's something deep in your heart that's bugging you, and it order to get out of here, you're going to have to face it"

Prue looked away from her mother and looked at the gray mist all around her.

"It's okay to say whatever you're feeling out loud, Prue" Patty said. "No one's going to judge you"

"That's just it" Prue said, sounding defeated. "I don't know what I feel anymore. It's like I can't control all the emotions. I yell at the people I love, I get angry when they try to help me, and I can't help it"

"Maybe if you stop trying to control the emotions, and you just let them all out…"

"I don't know how" Prue said, a pained look on her face.

Her mother looked down.

"I'm afraid that's partially my fault" Patty said, sadly.

"No" Prue said, looking up. "It's not your fault, it's not…it's just…I tried so hard to be strong for all of them…I tried to protect my sisters and my kids…but…I failed"

"How can you say that?" Patty asked. "Without you, your sisters would never have made it. You helped raise them"

"Look at what I've done to my family" Prue said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "I failed them. I abandoned my sisters and I let my son be taken away from me. And it's only a matter of time before someone takes Anna away. I am a horrible mother and a horrible sister"

Prue turned away from her mom as she tried to control the tears that were starting to fall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flames started to engulf the demon as the sisters continued to chant.

"Get us out of here" Piper ordered Cole.

He stopped throwing energy balls and grabbed the sisters. They shimmered out as the demon exploded.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, as soon as she felt the manor under her feet. "Leo!"

Leo came running from the conservatory.

"Heal her now" Piper said.

All of the horrible things Piper had said to Prue earlier flashed through Piper's mind as her husband placed his hands over Prue's battered body. Piper refused to let those be the last things she ever said to her sister.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue felt her mother envelop her in her arms. Instantly something inside Prue broke and she started to cry harder than she had ever cried. Patty rubbed small circles on her daughter's back. Weeks, and months, and even years of pain, fell in the tears rolling down Prue's cheeks. And for the first time in a long time, Prue Halliwell let herself feel. She felt pain, she felt anger, she felt…relief. For once she could just cry…and she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

A glow emitted from Leo's hands and Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in relief. After a few seconds Prue's eyes fluttered open. Piper and Phoebe threw their arms around her.

"We were so scared" Piper said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We thought we had lost you again" Phoebe said, also crying.

Leo and Cole stepped into another room, letting the sisters have some privacy.

After a few minutes Piper and Phoebe pulled away from their sister. She hadn't said anything but when they looked at her face, they saw she had been crying.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, softly.

"I'm sorry" Prue said, almost in a whisper. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I never meant to lash out at all of you….I never meant to hurt you…"  
"Prue, it's okay" Phoebe said.

"No, it wasn't" Prue said. "I messed everything up"

"No you didn't" Piper said, shaking her head.

"I abandoned everyone" Prue said. "I just…instead of feeling the pain, I just…I got angry. I just…I…it hurts"

Prue's watery eyes met those of her sisters and for once they saw no anger or hidden emotions, they just saw pain.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this" Prue said, the unbearable pain no longer hidden in her voice. "How do I move on knowing my son is alive but I'll never be able to see him?"

Piper and Phoebe held their sister tight as all three of them cried. There was nothing anyone could say to make this better. Nobody wanted to just give up, but they couldn't keep going. Now they were faced with something nobody knew how to fix.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue woke up and found herself in her bedroom in the manor. She felt arms wrapped around her and saw both her sisters lying next to her on each side. Soaking in their comfort she closed her eyes.

"Prue" Phoebe said, softly.

Prue opened her eyes and saw Phoebe's concerned brown ones looking back. She put her finger up to her lip and gently lifted Piper's arm away from her. She stood up with Phoebe and went over to the bassinet. She saw Anna lying there quietly. Prue smiled sadly before turning back to Phoebe.

"Phoebe" Prue said, softly. "I…love you"

Phoebe looked into her sister's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" Phoebe said.

Prue hugged Phoebe.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Piper asked, stretching.

Prue rolled her eyes and hugged Piper.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Piper said.

Anna cooed from her crib and the sisters laughed. Prue went over and picked her up from her bassinet. Prue looked at the time.

"I bet you're a hungry little girl" Prue said.

"That's our cue to leave" Phoebe said, smiling.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to go see my loving husband and start breakfast" Piper said.

"I'll be down after I feed her" Prue said.

Piper nodded and left the room. Prue looked at Phoebe for a second.

"You gonna watch?" Prue asked, with a small smirk.

"What? No…no way" Phoebe said.

It was quiet for another second.

"Phoebe, go talk to him" Prue said. "He needs to know you don't blame him for what happened yesterday"  
"I know…it's just" Phoebe said. "He looked me straight in the eye and he still threw that energy ball"

"It wasn't him" Prue said. "It was that demon"  
"I know…" Phoebe said.

She paused.

"Hey, when did you become such a Cole supporter?" Phoebe asked, with a smile.

"As much as I denied it" Prue said. "He shares something with my son…and maybe…maybe if he can be good and human…maybe Caleb can too"

"He can" Phoebe said. "And one day, you'll be a family again"

"Can I have a premonition to back that up for me?" Prue asked, a sad smile on her face.

"You don't need a premonition" Phoebe said. "Just a little faith"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES: Okay, I know most of you probably don't even know what you said in your reviews so I'm going to put off individual replies until next chapter. But I want to say hi to new reader xoCathandLivxo, and I really want to apologize to all of you who expected me to update sooner (especially those who threatened violence). And All-American Dork06, I am honored that I am one of the few Charmed stories you still read, lol.


End file.
